Obsesión
by Rinnu
Summary: Hay una delgada línea entre admirar a alguien y estar obsesionado. Y, cuando ese límite se cruza, se vuelve peligroso, sobre todo cuando no se puede separar lo real de lo ficticio. Terminando en muchas ocasiones, en tragedia.
1. Prologo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

Hay una delgada línea entre admirar a alguien y estar obsesionado. Y, cuando ese límite se cruza, se vuelve peligroso, sobre todo cuando no se puede separar lo real de lo ficticio. Terminando en muchas ocasiones, en tragedia.

* * *

 **Obsesión.**

 **0\. Prologo.**

Saltó sobre mi cama después de un largo día de escuela, ya deseaba llegar a casa y ver a mi amado, platicarle todo mi día.

Mi pared esta tapizada de cientos de imágenes suyas, no hay lugar sin llenar y en mi armario, tiene mi pequeño altar. Hasta me he mandado hacer un _dakimakura_ , es como tenerlo en realidad.

Como todas las tardes, enciendo el televisor en el canal que transmiten la más reciente temporada de su dorama, aún faltan quince minutos, pero ya no aguanto la espera, el amor que siento por él va más allá de cualquier cosa, nadie lo podría entender, tenemos una conexión especial, estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Nuestros corazones laten como uno solo.

Él llegó a mi vida en el momento que más lo necesitaba, su sonrisa, su duro carácter, esos magníficos ojos grises y sensual voz me hacen perderme en la nada, olvidarme de todo. Fue como cosa del destino. Todo gracias a "Tokio: A.C.C" (Análisis de Conducta Criminal) allí es un agente que forma parte del equipo táctico, ayudando a salvar vidas, arrestando a criminales.

Mi gran sueño siempre ha sido conocerlo en persona, pero hasta ahora no he tenido oportunidad, las firmas de autógrafos que da la televisora son en ciudades grandes, y en mi pequeño pueblo, jamás ocurre nada ¡Nada!. Pero eso cambiará, pronto me mudaré con mi tía, inició la universidad y estaré en la misma ciudad que él.

Tengo una caja especial, donde guardo mis mayores tesoros, regalos que le he hecho con mis propias manos y he guardado para entregárselos personalmente, cuando llegue el tan esperado día.

Jamás me pierdo sus entrevistas en los programas de espectáculos, compro cada revista donde aparece, le sigo en _Instagram_ , única red social que usa.

Cada mes espero impaciente los videos en vivo del programa, parte del elenco participa, él siempre está allí y siempre estoy presente, no importa lo que me encuentre haciendo, no puedo faltar, él me espera. Cuando lee un mensaje mío es el mejor momento, lo hace para darme a saber que soy suya.

En mi diario, tengo anotados nuestros posibles nombres de pareja, los nombres que le pondremos a nuestros hijos, he planificado nuestra boda desde hace años, quiero que sea perfecta, al igual que la luna de miel. Planeo una boda grande, mi vestido esponjoso, con un gran escote con cristales _Swarovski_ y la cola que mida ocho metros; el pastel blanco con nuestras figuras en la punta y cientos de rosas blancas adornando el salón, bailaremos "When a Men Loves a Woman" y ocuparemos las primeras planas en las noticias. Para la luna de miel, pasaremos todo un mes en California, ¡No!, No dejar California hasta confirmar mi embarazo, broncearnos y pasear por las calles luciendo nuestros anillos de matrimonio.

Se cada cosa que le gusta y detesta. Ama los paseos por la playa, su comida favorita es la coreana, su perdición son las galletas de caramelo, es un chico de gatos, su color es el azul y le gusta pasar tiempo en el gimnasio. Detesta los días de lluvia, en casa usa pantuflas, las artes marciales le son muy violentas, el baseball le aburre y no le gusta lucir desalineado. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él, siempre luce pulcro, perfecto.

He escrito algunos fanfic de nosotros, un día, le entregaré mi libro, que será un homenaje a nuestro amor. Aquí un pequeño fragmento de lo último que escribí.

" _Acarició con sensualidad mi espalda, recorriendo con lentitud mi columna, hasta llegar a mis glúteos, introduce su mano bajo mi sexy conjunto. No tarda en darme placer y grito su nombre. Sé que le gusta que chille alto y me vuelva una fiera en la cama, eso le excita. No tardo en convulsionar por el placer y me besa con intensidad"._

Me guardo celosamente para él, hasta mi primer beso lo tendrá, si todo eso no es amor, no sé que será.

Pero no importa, pronto será totalmente mío, y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar, mi amado y hermoso Inuyasha.

* * *

 **21/08/2017**

 **Aquí la introducción de esta loca historia, puede que tenga varios capítulos, pero no serán largos. Pronto nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Teorías?**

 ** _Dakimakura_. **Almohada larga que tiene estampado el cuerpo completo de algún personaje.


	2. Cartas

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **1\. Cartas.**

Otro día más de grabación, estaba cansado por todas las escenas de acción, ya quería llegar a su casa y descansar. Quería tirarse en su cama y dormir. Salió de su camerino y al pasar por la sala común, vio a Miroku, su mejor amigo, ensayar algunos diálogos con Kouga, un actor que se unió a la serie no hace mucho. Decidió que los ignoraría pero ellos no lo ignoraron a él.

—Galán, te llegaron más regalos— Miroku señaló una caja.

—Es de la misma chica, que suertudo eres— se burló Kouga.

Desde hace meses, cada cierto tiempo, recibía una caja con regalos de parte de una fan anónima. Al principio no les tomó importancia, pero ya era cansado y se estaba fastidiando. Tal vez lo peor que le mandaba, eran sus cartas, al principio pensó que alguien le jugaba una broma, pero luego se dio cuenta que en verdad eran de una chica loca.

—Ya me voy, regalen eso.

—Mandó chocolates finos— dijo Miroku quien ya había abierto la caja.

—¿Y tú como sabes?

—No me resistí y abrí el paquete ¿Querías hacerlo tú?— preguntó con burla.

—No, te los regalo, provechito.

—¿Y si tienen algún embrujo de amor? No queremos ser nosotros quienes los coman— dijo Kouga jugando, pero algo había de cierto, él no comería de eso.

—Entonces tírenlos, me voy.

—¿No vas a leer sus cartas?— Miroku detuvo a Inuyasha del brazo—. Llévatelas, puede que te diviertas o tengas pesadillas.

 _¿Por qué entre millones de fans, le tenía que gustar a la loca?_

 **...**

Su residencia no era muy grande, pero si algo lujosa, estaba en una colina, cerca de un acantilado donde se podía ver el mar. Decidió comprar esa casa por la vista, le gusta hacer ejercicio antes del amanecer. Aparcó su coche en el garaje, y entró a su casa por la puerta trasera, donde sus perros no tardaron en ir a recibirlo. Un samoyedo y un golden retriever.

—Hola Tessaiga, Ryuurin— les acarició las orejas—. Vengan a comer— les llenó los razones con alimento, pero cuando ambos perros olfatearon su chamarra y gruñeron, quiso reír—. Olieron bien, es de la loca, ustedes coman, voy a deshacerme de esto.

Al entrar a su sala, no prendió la luz, dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, tenía tanta pereza de encender el fuego de la chimenea. Se recargó en su sofá, tal vez se quedaría dormido allí.

—Adivina quién es— sonrió al escuchar esa voz y sentir esas suaves manos sobre sus ojos, no le respondió, jaló a la chica hacía adelante, dejándola sobre su regazo—. Debías adivinar— se quejó ella con un puchero.

—¿Por qué adivinar algo que ya sé?— le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

—Porque es divertido.

—¿Tienes mucho aquí?

—Dos horas, estaba arriba duchándome.

—Debiste decirme que ya habías llegado.

—Salí a pasear a Tessa y Ryuu, cuando volvimos, me fui a bañar.

—¿Ya les habías dado de comer?— esperaba que no, no quería acostumbrar a sus perros a comer a todas horas.

—No, ¿Y esto?— estiró su mano y tomó las cartas de la mesa.

—No las leas— pidió al querer quitárselas.

—¿De tu admiradora?— Inuyasha frunció el ceño, era un "Si"—. Solo una, tengo curiosidad— al ver que el chico no dijo nada, abrió un sobre—. Mira, tiene corazones y le puso un beso con labial rojo— se aclaró la voz y fingió voz melosa— "Mi hermoso y bello Inuyasha. He aprendido a tejer para poder regalarte ropa abrigadora en inverno, mis dedos han sido pinchados en varias ocasiones pero sé que vale la pena, tu vales la pena, eres la razón por la que despierto to…" ¡Yo leía eso!

—No es gracioso— se levantó con brusquedad, dejando a la chica en el sofá.

—Claro que lo es.

—¡Eres mi novia no debes pensar así!

—¿Entonces cómo?— le encaró.

—Debes ponerte celosa.

—No le veo razón, a menos que... Le correspondas— le reclamó y miró con sospecha.

—¡Yo no le correspondo!

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso es divertido— ese chico era tan ingenuo, le sorprendía que fuese actor, como que eso no iba mucho con el, tal vez doble de riesgo, pero actor, le era raro—. Dejemos eso de lado, traje de comer, _unagi_ _kabayaki_.

—Gracias, eres la mejor.

Vio a esa chica azabache ir a la cocina, ella era lo que hacía su vida normal. Lo trataba como alguien común, no como un famoso, nunca lo hizo, y tal vez por ello es que le enamoró. Kagome era la razón por la cual se planteaba dejar su vida artística, pero por ahora no podía, estaba atado por un contrato.

Bendito el día que la conoció.

* * *

 _Tenía una semana libre de grabaciones y decidió que pasaría ese tiempo con sus padres, ayudaría a su papá en la constructora, haciendo papeleo y vería a su madre, ella estaría feliz de verlo, después de todo, hace seis meses que no les visitaba. Luego de desayudar con su madre, fue donde su padre, su viejo al verlo, se levantó del escritorio._

— _Finalmente vienes— dijo Toga a modo de saludo._

— _Estaba con mi madre._

— _Es casi medio día, un desayuno muy largo, ¿Así de puntual eres en tus grabaciones?_

— _Mamá me entretuvo, quería saber todo lo que he hecho._

— _Le preocupas, pero ya que estás aquí debes ensuciarte, ve a dejar eso a la bodega— señaló los bultos de cemento que estaban ya en la camioneta y le dio las llaves._

— _Padre, ¿Quiere que yo solo baje 20 bultos? — ese no es el trabajo que esperaba hacer._

— _Haces ejercicio ¿No? Seguro que cargas 50 kg con facilidad. Ya deja de posponerlo y entrégaselo a Higurashi._

— _¿Ese quién es? — hasta donde sabía, el encargado de la bodega era otro, un hombre bajo y calvo._

— _Es chica, cubre a Myoga, lo operaron y esta de incapacidad, apúrate, necesito esa camioneta para que lleves material a una casa._

 _ **...**_

 _Una vez llegó a la bodega, Inuyasha solo vio a una empleada que ya conocía de vista, esa no era Higurashi, se acercó hasta ella y de inmediato notó que se puso nerviosa; no le extrañó, la chica era joven y seguro que sabía quién era él._

— _Busco a Higurashi— la muchacha no habló, solo se limitó a verlo con un sonrojo y señaló a una chica que contaba martillos en la parte trasera—. Hola, Higurashi ¿Cierto?_

— _Sí, en un momento voy._

— _El jefe Taisho me ha mandado a entregar unos bultos._

— _Déjalos en la sección libre— indicó un área sin voltear a verlo._

— _¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudar?_

— _No, el jefe mando por todos._

 _Así que su padre le tendió esa trampa, su viejo era muy astuto, en verdad quería verlo trabajar._

— _¿Y tu no puedes decirle a alguien más?_

— _No hay nadie más— se levantó y encaró al chico —. Solo yo y Haruka, como vez no podemos cargar tanto peso._

 _Cuando finalmente la chica decidió mirarlo, Inuyasha se percató de los grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate de ella. Le observaban como a alguien común, y él que espera una reacción de sorpresa o un sonrojo como mínimo._

— _¿No sabes quién soy? — preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado._

— _El hijo del jefe— contestó con tranquilidad ¿En verdad ese chico creía que la podía seducir a ella?_

— _Podría llamar a algunos de los chicos que…— intervino Haruka, ganando una mirada de regaño de Kagome._

— _Eso no se puede, el jefe dijo "No hay favoritismos, háganlo sufrir"._

— _Y tú te lo tomas al pie de letra._

— _Sigo órdenes._

— _Yo no le diré que las desobedeciste— la vio rolar los ojos con fastidio—. Además de eso, ¿No me reconoces por otro lado? — debía estar haciéndose la difícil._

— _No._

— _¿No ves televisión?_

— _Claro que sí._

— _Entonces me debes reconocer de "Tokio: A.C.C"._

— _Ese el problema, soy más de chicos 2D— esa respuesta no se la esperaba Inuyasha, lo dejó congelado—. Termina tu trabajo o le llamo al jefe._

 _No le quedó de otra que hacerlo solo, no es que no pudiera con 20 bultos de 50kg, solo tenía flojera. Los siguientes días fueron muy similares y su vigilante era esa chica azabache, en varias ocasiones la encontró leyendo manga. Sin duda, era alguien interesante._

* * *

Amaba los días que no tenía grabaciones y no debía asistir a entrevistas o sesiones fotográficas. Como ese por ejemplo, aprovechó para bañar a sus perros y pasaría tiempo con su novia. Su estómago gruñó, entró a la casa y en la sala, Kagome estaba viendo la película en anime de "La leyenda del Goshimboku".

—Creí que odiabas esa película.

—Creíste mal, Yoko tiene una voz tan sexy— dijo con un suspiro.

—¿En verdad? ¿Mejor que la mía?— le dio una sonrisa seductora.

—Muchísimo más.

—Vamos a tener que remediar eso— se inclinó sobre ella, dejándola atrapada entre el sofá y él, pero antes de hacer algo más, se apartó y tomó un control.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Listo— dijo al cerrar las cortinas, aunque esos vidrios era polarizados y no se verían ellos desde afuera, no quería que los reporteros anduviesen metidos en su vida privada.

Odiaba tener que esconder a Kagome, odiaba que ella fuese a su casa y fingiese ser su cocinera, odiaba no poder salir con ella a una cita normal, pero había algo que más odiaría, que los reporteros acosaran a su novia. Por ahora, quería tener una relación tranquila con Kagome.

—Te voy a enseñar que yo puedo seducirte mejor.

—Quiero verlo.

Aceptando ese reto Inuyasha besó a su novia, ya se recostaban bien en el sofá cuando Kagome los separo, dejando confundido al chico.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Hueles a perro mojado— no deseaba arruinar ese momento, pero en verdad que olía mucho a perro.

—Ya está— dijo al quitarse la playera.

—Ve a bañarte y yo termino la comida.

—Bien, pero me debes recompensar luego.

Kagome sonrió, era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado desde que lo conoció, había cambiado para bien.

* * *

 **22/08/2017**

 **Como leyeron, Kag no es la fan loca. Tampoco hubo mucho drama o apareció la fan como principal, pronto volverá Muajaja.**

 **Maritza: No, yo aún no paso esa línea, espero no hacerlo nunca XP**

 **Guest: ¿Kikyou la fan? Buena opción.**

* * *

 ***Nota: La película es sobre la leyenda original de Inuyasha, Yoko, viene siendo el hanyou.**


	3. Manager

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **2\. Manager.**

Lunes y de nuevo a las grabaciones, como siempre, debía llegar a la casa donde el elenco solía quedarse a descansar si terminaban muy noche u organizaban reuniones. A Inuyasha le sorprendió encontrar en la sala solo a Miroku, por lo general siempre estaba acompañado de Sango o últimamente Kouga.

—¿Por qué solo?

—Están en el comedor, desayunando.

—¿Por qué no estas con ellos?— Inuyasha sabía que Miroku no perdía oportunidad en convivir con los demás.

—Te esperaba, y ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Tranquilo.

—¿Te alimentaron bien? — el doble sentido de Miroku no pasó desapercibido.

—Cállate— le desvió avergonzado la mirada, Miroku era de las pocas personas que sabía de Kagome.

—Por cierto, te busca tu manager.

—¿Ahora qué quiere?— siempre que ese tipo le buscaba personalmente, era para darle carga de trabajo.

—Recordarte que tienes un video en vivo detrás de cámaras con parte del elenco y luego, sesión fotográfica— dijo un hombre a su espalda.

Inuyasha se giró y vio a su medio hermano, cuando inicio su carrera como actor y su padre se lo impuso como manager, creyó que sería temporal, pero ocho años después, seguía teniendo a Sesshoumaru tras él.

—¿Todo hoy?

—El video en el transcurso de la grabación de hoy, la sesión de fotos de dos días, mañana y pasado. El sábado te van a entrevistar por parte de una revista juvenil, debemos trabajar en tus respuestas. Así que toda esta semana te quedaras aquí.

—¿Y eso es necesario? Creo yo que puedo manejar unas cuantas preguntas— quería tener las noches libres para volver a su casa, no quería una semana sin ver a Kagome.

—¿En verdad? Probemos, ¿Qué edad tienes?

—26.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ser actor?

—Me divierto con las escenas de acción.

—¿Tienes buena relación con tus compañeros de reparto?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Tienes novia? — Inuyasha le fulminó con la mirada, golpe bajo, Sesshoumaru sabía que no le gustaba mentir sobre Kagome—. Responde, por tu pésima manera de mentir es que debemos practicar, a menos, que no quieras mentir.

—¿Quién va a alimentar a mis perros?

—Ya me encargue de eso, nos vemos más tarde.

—Será maldito.

—Sé que no te agrada, pero tiene razón, es el mejor manager que puedas tener— animó Miroku—. Recuerda que te ha salvado el pellejo muchas veces.

* * *

 _Inuyasha estaba en una reunión junto a Sesshoumaru, discutían un nuevo proyecto junto a los productores de una película. La verdad es que a Inuyasha no le interesaba ese asunto, hacer de seiyū pero cuando los productores dijeron el personaje a interpretar, recordó parte de una conversación que escuchó la última vez que fue con su padre._

 **…**

 _Salía de la bodega para ir a comer algo, esperaba que su cuidadora no estuviese cerca, todavía no terminaba de acomodar las herramientas y esa chica no le dejaría ir hasta terminar. Se detuvo antes de entrar a recepción, la azabache platicaba con Haruka._

— _¿Y te emocionas por eso?_

— _¿Cómo no hacerlo? Van a sacar película en anime, solo espero que Yoko tenga linda voz— dijo Kagome con ensoñación._

— _Estas loquita._

 _Desde una distancia "segura", continúo observando a la azabache, en verdad que se le notaba emocionada._

 **…**

— _Acepto, quiero hacer ese trabajo— dijo, dejando sorprendidos a todos, más a su hermano—. Pero no usan mi nombre, quiero anonimato— cuando Kagome se derritiera por su voz, él ganaría._

— _¡Pero es para publicidad! — se quejó uno de los directivos._

— _Sí en verdad son mis fans me reconocerán, véanlo como un juego, quien adivine tiene un premio._

 _Sesshoumaru observó a su hermano, ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés? ¿Por qué quería el anonimato? Sí quería descubrir que tramaba su hermanito, debía apoyarlo._

— _Inuyasha tiene una buena idea, es una mejor publicidad para la cadena y otros actores, las fans se volverán locas intentando descubrir de quién es la voz._

 _Y así fue, prestó su voz para "Yoko". Pasó una semana desde el estreno y hasta ahora ninguna fan había adivinado el actor, le ofendió en su orgullo que nadie lo pusiera de candidato, en tres días más se acababa el plazo para adivinar._

 **…**

 _Aprovechando el cumpleaños de su madre, fue a su casa un fin de semana. Antes de ir a casa, pasó a la constructora esperando poder burlarse de Higurashi, sí ninguna de sus fans lo reconoció, menos aquella chica mandona. Pero ella al verlo, le atacó._

— _¡Lo arruinaste! — gritó al verlo con furia._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _¡A Yoko! Ahora que lo escucho solo eres tú ¡Te detesto!_

 _No se esperó eso, ella le había reconocido, ella que no era su fan._

— _Es curioso— habló con engreimiento—. Me has reconocido._

— _No es difícil, eres desesperante, no importa que tono uses._

— _Podrías reclamar el premio que es una cita conmigo._

— _¿De qué hablas? — ya estaba intrigada._

— _El nombre del actor no apareció en los créditos, es para que adivinaran y ganaran una cita._

— _Y nadie lo ha hecho, nadie te ha reconocido ¿Verdad? — dijo con suspicacia y burla—. Podría aceptar ganar el premio y ese día no me presento, también podría decirle a alguien más, a Haruka le gustaría ir._

— _Sé que te mueres por esa cita, no finjas que no te interesa._

— _¡Debes estar loco! — ¿De nuevo se atrevía a coquetear con ella? —. ¿Cómo voy a querer eso? Desde niña he querido una película de Yoko, es mi historia favorita y lo arruinaste con tu voz ¡Te odio!_

 _Inuyasha se quedó pasmado, algo en él le dolió al escucharla decir que le odiaba, la observó irse a la parte trasera de la bodega, quiso ir tras ella, pero sus piernas no se movieron y sobre todo ¿Por qué quería seguirla?_

* * *

La alarma del celular sonó y chilló de felicidad, en 20 minutos transmitirían en la página de la serie el video detrás de cámaras, ya estaba ansiosa, los minutos le eran eternos, verificó que el programa para grabar el video estuviese listo, otro más a su colección. Solo deseaba que en esta ocasión, Inuyasha apareciera más, en el último, el nuevo integrante se llevó el mayor tiempo en cámara, ya lo odiaba solo por eso. Además, su personaje no era tan bueno, no le agradaba, quería que solo durara esa temporada, solo llegó para querer opacar a su amado Inuyasha.

15 minutos ¡¿Por qué el tiempo transcurría muy lento?! En lo que comenzaba, adelantaría el nuevo regalo que le tenía, se sonrojó de solo pensar en la reacción de Inuyasha al recibirlo.

* * *

 **24/08/2017**

 **La verdad no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener, esta historia es un nuevo estilo que estoy haciendo, ya saben capítulos cortos.**

 **XD puede que por ser caps cortos, actualice más seguido, esperemos no estancarme ;P.**

 **Para descubrir a la fan loca, no dejen de leer.**


	4. Detrás de Cámaras

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **3\. Detrás de Cámaras.**

Quién iba con la cámara para el detrás de cámaras, era Ayame, la nieta del productor, una muchacha pelirroja, ojos verdes, de personalidad encantadora y enérgica, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo y en ocasiones ayudaba con ideas, su abuelo la instruía para que en un futuro ella siguiera sus pasos.

—¡Hola Fans de "Tokio ACC"! ¿Listos para un video en vivo? ¡Yo sé que sí! Iniciemos— caminó entre el set hasta que llegó a la que era la oficina del equipo de análisis—. Por allá está el psicólogo forense Tatewaki, en un dialogo intenso con el jefe de unidad— Miroku se miraba muy concentrado—. Les aseguro que se sorprenderán… Aquí viene nuestra querida Sango con los cafés y muffin.

—Hola Ayame— saludó la castaña.

—Ustedes no lo sabían, pero además de ser el enlace con los medios, conoce una muy buena cafetería… Cuéntanos, que te ha encargado cada quien.

—Prepárense para conocer los secretos de algunos de nosotros— Sango mostró los vasos de bebidas y la caja de muffins—. Tenemos té verde y muffin de almendra para Miroku, té negro y muffin de salvado para Kouga, café latte y muffin de fresas para ti— se lo dio a Ayame—. Yo tengo un descafeinado y dona de moka. Y este de aquí— hizo especial énfasis al último, ese pertenecía a Inuyasha—. Es el de...

—Gracias Sango, esto es mío— Inuyasha llegó en el momento adecuado, no quería que se revelara su gusto por el café negro y galletas de calabaza.

—Agente especial y entrenador táctico Takahashi— le llamó Ayame por el nombre de su personaje—. ¿Qué ha pedido usted? — preguntó con interés.

—Capuchino y galleta de caramelo— mintió.

—Como su personaje, es muy práctico, ya que está aquí y usa su chaleco, haga una pose.

—Dejemos eso para el rodaje— dijo al beber su café y guiñar un ojo.

—¡No dejes a tus fans con el antojo!

—¡Los dos juntos! Que valga la pena— Miroku se colgó del cuello de Inuyasha, ya había terminado su escena y llegó justo a tiempo para salvar el detrás de cámaras—. Toma el arma.

Inuyasha suspiró, si no quería morir a manos de su horrendo hermano debía acceder, tal vez algunos dirían que era tonto e ilógico no querer hacer poses, pero para él, una cosa era actuar y estar en su papel, y otra muy diferente, estar exhibiéndose. Inclusive las sesiones de fotos le incomodaban.

—Chicas, aprovechen y yo leeré algunos mensajes.

—Te ayudo— se ofreció Sango—. "Pinkgirl: Traigan al agente Hibiki"— pedía por Kouga—. Sigue en sus escenas, tal vez para la otra tengan más suerte.

—"Len142: Saludos desde Hokkaido, nunca me pierdo el programa, vuelvan pronto" Muchísimas gracias, veremos si al terminar la temporada vamos de nuevo.

—"LadyTaisho: Todo el hermoso cuerpo de mi lindo y bello Inuyasha es mío"

—No sabía que tenías dueña— bromeó Miroku, ganándose un pisotón de Inuyasha, al estar en cámara no podía golpearlo como se debía.

—"Skygreen: Inu es mi cumpleaños, mándame un saludo y yo te mando besos desde Nagoya"

Miroku codeó a Inuyasha para animarlo.

—"Skygreen" Espero que te la pases muy bien, disfruta de tu pastel y ¡Felicidades!

—Pone que quiere salgas de su pastel— leyó Ayame.

—Deberá ser uno muy grande porque este hombre es enorme— bromeó Sango, era lo mejor que podía hacer por su amigo.

—Hay uno para Sango, "SirTakeda: Hermosa y bella Sanguito, te invito a una cita, vamos a cenar a la luz de las velas" ¿Qué respondes? — Ayame miraba con diversión a la castaña y con malicia a Miroku, a él se le notaba lo celoso que ya estaba.

Inuyasha quería reír a carcajadas, finalmente Miroku recibía su merecido y lo mejor, usaron el apodo que solía usar con la chica. Por su parte, Miroku tenía un aura lúgubre ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a invitar a su Sango? Era de conocimiento público que Sango y él salían.

—Bueno "SirTakeda", agradezco su invitación pero como sabe, salgo con alguien y no soy de las chicas que andan con varios a la vez— Sango estaba orgullosa de su respuesta.

—Ya saben, Sango es una chica fiel— dijo Ayame—. "MinaVlad" pone algo interesante Manden hacer calendarios con el elenco!

—Otro de "LadyTaisho" — fue Miroku quien intervino, era momento de borrar su risa interna a Inuyasha—. Apoyo la idea del calendario, Inu bebé, déjame ver ese bien marcado cuerpo Amigo mío, complace a la chica.

—Veremos si lo del calendario se hace, todos deben estar de acuerdo y lo platicaré con el productor en jefe... Sango, lee uno más.

—"WildCougar: ¿Por qué nunca esta con ustedes el sensual manager de Inuyasha? Invítenlo a un cameo en la serie"— los presentes palidecieron, ¿Sesshoumaru en el cast? Era la cosa más aterradora del mundo—. Eso va ser difícil, es un hombre muy ocupado, la vida de nuestro Inuyasha es una cosa que ocupa mucho tiempo.

—Ya es momento de volver a nuestras labores, es todo por hoy, pronto tendremos más sorpresas.

 **...**

¡Ya lo sabía! Su Inu amaba las galletas de caramelo y capuchino, sabores dulces, lo mejor para él, y ella era dulce, cuando su hermoso la probase no iba a querer dejar de comérsela.

Continuó observándolo, de solo verlo todo su cuerpo se ponía caliente, ¿Qué seria cuando finalmente lo pudiese tocar? Tal vez se desmayaría o en ese momento como el cuerpo de ambos de iban a desear, Inu la intentaría complacer, no se lo impediría, pero no llegarían más allá, ella quería seguir guardándose para su noche de bodas.

¡¿Qué se creía esa tipa pidiéndole a su Inu bello una felicitación y luego diciendo que saliera de su mugroso pastel?! ¡Ojala nunca se topasen, porque la iba a desgreñar y le enseñaría a respetar lo ajeno!

Lo bueno ¡Probamente sacarían un calendario!, eso la tenía muy emocionada.

¿Cómo que ya acababa? Fue tan poco, ella quería más ¡No era justo! Y esa pelirroja cortó antes de que Inu se pudiese despedir como se debe.

* * *

Kagome veía comer a Tessaiga y Ryurin, ya estaba enterada que Inuyasha no iría a casa por toda una semana y ella que le iba a sorprender con costillas a la BBQ que compró en su restaurante favorito de carnes. Y no solo eso, como queriendo empeorar las cosas, en su trabajo le obligaron a tomar sus vacaciones que había pospuesto desde hace meses, lo hizo para que coincidieran con el mini descanso que le daban a Inuyasha a mitad de temporada. Ahora no iba ser posible.

Lo mejor era ir por su hermanito que ese día le acompañó, tenía que investigar sobre el _Sengoku_ e Inuyasha tenía varios libros sobre el tema.

—Souta ¿Terminaste? — preguntó al entrar a la pequeña oficina.

—Les tome fotos, en casa término bien. Por cierto, la comida huele bien ¿Ya vamos a comer?

—Comiste pizza antes de venir.

—Pero huele muy bien.

—Llevemos la comida a casa, es mucho para nosotros.

—¿Van a estar bien? — preguntó Souta al ver a los perros.

—Sí, temprano viene el jardinero y alguien de limpieza— explicaba al cerrar la puerta principal.

—¿Y si los llevamos a casa?

—No.

—Inu niisan no se enojará, se sienten solos, míralos.

—Sube— abrió la puerta del coche, por el retrovisor vio a Tessa y Ryuu, le miraban con las orejas abajo desde el patio—. ¡Está bien! Voy a dejarle una nota a Totosai y tu ve por ellos.

Souta sonrió, sabía que los perros mantendrían entretenida a su hermana toda la semana. Cuando conoció a Inuyasha supo que él sería su cuñado, a su hermana e Inuyasha algo les unía, solo que ellos no lo veían y necesitaron ayuda de otros para verlo.

* * *

 **29/08/2017**

 **Hasta aquí otro capítulo más, hay tantas ideas pero ponerlas en orden es un caos. Para descubrir que más sigue, no se pierdan las siguientes actualizaciones.**


	5. Entrevista

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **4\. Entrevista.**

La sesión de fotos había sido una tortura, no solo debió posar con su uniforme de equipo táctico, también con ropa casual. Y al final del día, tenía que pasar tiempo con Sesshoumaru repasando las posibles preguntas que le harían en la entrevista, la cual no era propiamente para una revista impresa, debía ir a un programa de radio juvenil. De eso se enteró gracias a Miroku, porque lo escuchó en la radio.

Sábado por la tarde, ya estaba en cabina con la conductora principal, esperaban volver de comerciales para dar inicio.

—Y estamos de vuelta, ya está con nosotros la estrella invitada que tanto querían escuchar. Nos complace darle la bienvenida a Taisho Inuyasha, quien interpreta al Agente Especial y Entrenador Táctico, Takahashi Ranma en la serie policiaca "Tokio: Análisis de Conducta Criminal".

—Hola Yuka, es un honor estar aquí.

—Saluda a tus fans, mueren por escucharte.

—Buenas tardes a quienes están sintonizando esta genial estación y espero disfruten de este rato.

—Comencemos, ya van por la sexta temporada ¿A qué crees que se daba el éxito de la serie?

—A la buena química que hay entre nosotros, somos como hermanos, tíos y primos. Y, también gracias a los guionistas, ellos siempre nos sorprenden con cada guion, investigan casos reales para traerlos a la tele.

—¿Te gusta verte en televisión?

—¡Es tan extraño! Es como ver a otra persona, pienso ¿Ese soy yo? No lo creo, es tan diferente, debe ser un doble— le avergonzaba cuando Kagome le veía en la serie, su personaje y él llegaban a ser opuestos y la chica no perdida tiempo en hacérselo notar.

—¿Tienes buena relación con tus compañeros de reparto?

—La pasamos como si estuviésemos en campamento de verano, en una excursión de escuela, nos divertimos juntos, nos gastamos bromas.

—¿Con quién te llevas mejor?

—Con Miroku, somos amigos desde hace mucho, le conocí en las audiciones de mi primer serie y fuera del set coincidimos bastante, tenemos varios amigos en común.

—¿Alguna anécdota divertida o triste del rodaje?

—En una ocasión trabajamos con monos, fueron tres, lograron escapar de sus entrenadores y comenzaron a destrozar la utilería, se tuvieron al encontrar la comida.

—¿Cómo crees que va a evolucionar tu personaje?

—Se volverá más asertivo y empezará una nueva etapa de su vida, ya no es el mismo de hace seis años, ya tiene más responsabilidades.

—¿Cuál es el aspecto más complicado de tu papel?

—Recordar el hilo conductor, porque grabamos las secuencias en desorden y es complejo. No recuerdo que tan enojado estaba o si debía estar serio, debo ver las escenas ordenadas para recordarlo.

—¿Qué opinas de la nueve serie "Tokio: Unidad Médica"? Dicen que el primer capítulo será un crossover con ustedes.

—No nos han dado muchos detalles, por lo poco que sé, tiene excelente reparto y en unas semanas más iniciamos rodaje de ese crossover.

—Desde la última vez donde un niño fue el afortunado ganador de un día contigo, no han vuelto a hacer otro concurso ¿Tienen planeado algo así de nuevo?

—Por ahora no.

—Muchas fans quedaron con las ganas de tener una comida contigo, tal vez la producción pueda hacer algo al respecto.

—De haber una comida, no sería solo yo, sería más elenco, "Tokio: ACC" es un equipo.

—Por último, vamos a las preguntas que todas esperan, esperemos no les rompas el corazón ¿Tienes novia?

— ¿Novia? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Comida? — bromeó, sentía la mirada de Sesshoumaru al otro lado del espejo.

 _¿Seguirás negándola? — Inuyasha bajó la mirada, no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer—. Sí vas a negarla, solo responde "No"._

—Me gusta el humor de este chico— Yuka debió contener las ganas de reírse fuerte—. Es alguien con quien te diviertes, salen de paseo, pasan el rato viendo películas, tienen momentos íntimo-románticos.

—Siendo así— hizo una pausa—. Puede que tenga a alguien, ella es quien motiva e impulsa a ser mejor, esta cuando más la necesito.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tenemos primicia! — Yuka no podía creerlo, iban a ser _trending topic_ —. ¿Ya es algo serio? ¿Pudiese ser la chica de tus sueños?

—Me gustan las relaciones serias. ¿De mis sueños dices? No, no lo es, porque ella es real y está por allí en alguna parte esperándome— seguramente en casa esperando por él, luego de esa larga semana verse iba ser un alivio.

— ¿La conoceremos pronto?

—Tal vez— primero debía convencer a Kagome.

—Esa es una respuesta interesante, quisiera indagar más pero se acabó el tiempo— ahora lamentaba haber dejado la entrevista para el final—. Nuestro agente tiene un itinerario que cumplir y a nosotros se nos acaba el tiempo al aire, pero estaremos a la espera de esa confirmación. ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa?

* * *

 _Kagome entró a su casa molesta, aun no podía creer lo arrogante que había sido Inuyasha, creer que a ella le gustaba él, ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños pasaría! Subía las escaleras a su habitación cuando escuchó la televisión, Souta debía estar ya en casa._

— _Creí llegarías tarde._

— _El partido se canceló, iban a darle mantenimiento al campo._

— _¿Ya comiste?— por la hora, su madre ya debía estar en el trabajo._

— _No, pero mamá dejo algo ya hecho en la estufa, el abuelo fue con ella para recoger sus estudios._

— _Voy a ver que es— estaba por irse a la cocina cuando el comercial de aquella serie policiaca apareció—. ¿Tú lo admiras? — preguntó a su hermanito, Souta se había emocionado al ver a Inuyasha._

— _Es como un héroe de acción ¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

— _¿Sabes del concurso que hizo la cadena de televisión? — se sentó en el suelo junto a él._

— _Sí._

— _¿Ponen límite de edad?_

— _No ¿Por qué tanto interés? — hasta donde sabía, su hermana no veía la serie._

— _Porque te voy a decir un secreto, la voz de Yoko es Inuyasha._

— _¿En verdad? — no lo podía creer, seguramente ya alguien lo hubiese adivinado de ser así._

— _Sí, apúrate a escribir y reclama tu premio. ¡¿Qué esperas?! — le pasó la tablet y animó a entrar a la página._

— _Está bien... Primero ponen que ingrese el nombre del actor, listo... Ahora preguntan "¿Por qué es él?", pondré "Mi hermana me dijo"_

— _¡Ni se te ocurra! Pon que… Porque cuando se enfada tiene el mismo tono que su personaje en la serie._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni ves la serie— le miró con suspicacia._

— _¿Quieres conocer a tu héroe o no?_

— _Listo._

— _Agrega que, gruñen igual— debía admitir que eso era gracioso, Yoko e Inuyasha se enfadaban cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado._

— _Si tú lo dices ¿Algo más?_

 _¿Qué más? No podía poner que le era desesperante, irritante, que le enojaba al escucharle._

— _Nada más, esperemos que con eso sea suficiente. Ahora sí, voy a ver qué hay de comer._

 _Desearía ver la cara de ese tonto cuando el ganador fuese un niño de 10 años. Porque si esperaba a una chica linda, se iba a decepcionar._

 **…**

 _Aun no podía creerlo, le había enviado un mensaje de la cadena televisiva, donde le pedían ponerse en contacto para reclamar el premio. Y de inmediato bajó las escaleras, tenía que agradecerle a su hermana._

— _¡Hermana! ¡Gané!_

— _Felicidades hijo, tu hermana se acaba de ir a la escuela— dijo con calma su madre._

— _Me dicen que puedo llevar a alguien por ser menor de edad._

— _Tu abuelo sale a las aguas termales, yo debo cubrir turno en el hospital, Kagome irá contigo._

— _Se va a enojar, como que no le agrada Inuyasha._

— _Tonterías, es su deber como hermana mayor ir contigo._

— _Entonces debes llamarles, para decirles y dar tu consentimiento._

— _Dame el número, para luego es tarde._

 **…**

 _Cuando le dijeron que un niño ganó la comida con él, se extrañó por ello, pero lo aceptó. Lo que jamás llegó a imaginar, fue que el niño iba acompañado de su hermana, hermana que resulto ser aquella chiquilla azabache. Ella parecía molesta, lo contrario al hermano que miraba a todos lados esperando verlo. Se acercó y se presentó como debía ser, pero cuando el momento se presentó no pudo evitar provocar a la chica. Era extrañó, le gustaba verla enojase._

— _Usaste a tu hermanito para reclamar el premio, muy astuta._

— _Diviértanse— no le daría el gusto de molestarla, ya suficiente tenía con que su madre conspirara contra ella y la mandase a esa tonta comida ¡Souta era el ganador, No ella!_

— _Señorita— llamó un joven pelirrojo, quien llevaba un gafete de "Staff" —. Debe quedarse, hay también una silla para usted._

— _No gracias, espero en la sala— aquel sillón se veía muy cómodo._

 ** _..._**

 _Para Inuyasha no era divertido que aquella chica estuviese tan lejos, estaba molesto con Shippou, ese chico del staff debió obligarla a estar allí en la mesa. Se concentró en contestar todas preguntas que Souta le hacía, pero de vez en cuando volteaba para mirar a la azabache que se mantenía muy entretenida viendo algo en su Tablet ¿Qué miraba? ¡Se reía y sonreía! ¿Estaba en chat con alguien?_

— _¿Qué tanto mira tu hermana?_

— _Seguramente un anime, si no es el del Shinigami pelirrojo es el de un Samurái pelirrojo._

— _¿Le gustan pelirrojos? — ¿por eso él le era indiferente?_

— _No lo creo, hace tiempo estaba obsesionada con los peliplata— le restó importancia, su hermana cambiaba de "husbandos" como cambian las estaciones._

— _¿Y en la vida real?_

— _No lo sé, creo que… En realidad, hay un chico— dijo al recordarlo—. De cabello castaño, simpático y amable, cuando ella enferma le lleva medicina natural, tal vez como él son su tipo— suspiró, no le agradaba la idea de tener un cuñado "aburrido"._

— _A ti no te agrada— dedujo por la cara del niño._

— _No es alguien malo, se preocupa por ella pero, no creo que sea para mi hermana._

— _¿Siempre anda de mal humor?_

— _Es explosiva._

— _¿Quieres ver el set?_

— _¿Puedo? — iba poder estar donde filmaban toda la acción._

— _Sí, pero ella te debe acompañar, es tu acompañante._

 _Y después de mucho rogar y chantajear a su hermana, Souta consiguió que Kagome se uniera al tour. Notaba como entre Inuyasha y Kagome había cierta tensión, los dos estaban a la defensiva y su hermana guardaba distancia. Era como si ya se conocieran de otro lado._

 _¡Tal vez sí! Kagome tenía un empleo temporal en la Constructora "Sounga" y si recordaba bien, el dueño era el padre de Inuyasha. ¡Averiguaría todo lo que ocultaban o dejaba de llamarse Higurashi Souta!_

* * *

 **01/09/2017**

 **Hasta aquí por hoy, espero les gustase. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y una especial a** _ **Sheyla**_ **por ayudarme a armar bien parte de la entrevista ;D.**


	6. Domingo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **5\. Domingo.**

En esa semana, finalmente pudo ir a ver la casa donde ella y su amado vivirían. Al llegar, el sol se ocultaba, la casa parecía sola, tal vez su Inu estaba trabajando, tan responsable como siempre, siendo un héroe. Se había acercado lo suficiente para ver el interior, el jardín estaba bien cuidado, luces tenues iluminaban el sendero desde la entrada. Rodeó la cerca al patio trasero, era grande, el lugar ideal para juegos infantiles, sus hijos iban a tener donde jugar. Sacó sus binoculares, y en una puerta, notó la entrada para gatos ¡Era tan adorable, siempre pensando en sus mascotas! Esperó por tres horas deseando verlo llegar, pero fue misión fallida, pasada la media noche, se fue.

Pero lo mejor de todo, fue la entrevista. Aquello hizo que su corazón latiese como loco, estaba apenada, sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza. Y gritó a todo pulmón al no poder contener su emoción.

¡Lo sabía! Su hermoso le correspondía y apreciaba todo lo que hacía por él, sus sacrificios, su esfuerzo y presencia lo motivaban. Eran dos almas conectadas, destinadas a estar juntas.

Y lo que más le emocionaba era que la reconocía como su novia, ¡No solo eso! ¡La presentaría oficialmente!

¿Ella estaría preparada? ¿Podría con la presión de ser reconocida?

¡Por su amado Inuyasha! Lo haría, su amor iba ser el impulso.

* * *

Kagome esperaba en aquella cafetería-panadería, su madre le había mandado por pan y al llegar, todavía no salían las baguettes. No le quedaba de otra que esperar. Paseó por el lugar y al ver que había caracolas de chocolate, sonrió, ese pan le traía buenos recuerdos, tal vez llevaría un par.

—Higurashi— alguien le llamó.

—Hola Hojo, tanto tiempo— no esperaba encontrárselo luego de varios años.

—Es verdad, me alegra tanto verte y... — fue interrumpido por los gritos de un grupo de chicas de secundaria, estaban reunidas en la mesa de una esquina—. Se emocionan mucho ¿Por qué será?

—Ni idea— observó mejor y todas estaban alrededor de un celular.

—¿Ibas a escoger pan?

—Espero que salgan las baguettes.

—Te invito algo mientras esperas.

—Hojo, no es necesario.

—Para platicar, es mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos— insistió.

—Solo un capuchino.

Kagome y Hojo al tener sus bebidas se sentaron un par de mesas lejos del grupo de chicas.

—Al parecer están escuchando la entrevista a un famoso— comentó el joven al escuchar a la presentadora.

—Y dime ¿Qué has hecho? — fue Kagome quien inicio la platica.

—Soy contador, trabajaba en un hospital en Nagoya, pero me han transferido de nuevo, tal vez podamos vernos más seguido.

—Pudiese ser.

"Ya no es el mismo de hace seis años."

Kagome alcanzó a escuchar eso, ella conocía esa voz ¡Era Inuyasha! Le estaban entrevistando ¿Por qué nadie le avisó?

—¿Y qué has hecho? ¿Sigues en el templo?

—Sigo viviendo allí, y bueno, trabajo en un museo, doy recorridos a escuelas.

—Recuerdo que la historia se te daba bien, tal vez un día puedas darme un tour.

—¡Si! ¡Otro concurso! — gritó una de las jovencitas.

—¡Ya hizo la pregunta!

—¡Es un encanto de hombre! — rio una chica por la respuesta de Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió curiosidad, no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo Inuyasha ¿Qué le preguntarían?

—Silencio, deja escuchar si tiene o no novia— silenciaron a alguien que no paraba de hablar.

Intentando también poner atención a Hojo y no ser muy obvia, Kagome se enfocó en escuchar la entrevista, su corazón latió como loco, las manos le sudaron y sentía su cuerpo temblar por los nervios. Mejor tomaba de su cafe para disimular.

"Puede que tenga a alguien... Me gustan las relaciones serias... Ella es real y está por allí en alguna parte esperándome... Tal vez."

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hojo al ver que Kagome se ahogaba.

—Sí, bebí muy rápido.

Iba a matar a Inuyasha ¿Cómo pudo decir que pronto la conocerían? ¡Ella no estaba lista!

—¡No! ¿Por qué tiene novia? — soltó en llanto una chica.

—Debe ser alguien del elenco o una modelo.

—Como sea, seguro es hermosa.

—Bellísima, de piel blanca y bien cuidada

—Les han roto el corazón— comentó Hojo, le causaba gracia como algunas chicas se ponían histéricas por los famosos.

Kagome no contestó, seguía en su debate interno, si era honesta con ella misma, debía admitir que fue muy lindo lo que dijo Inuyasha de ella.

—¿Una extranjera? — meditó una de las adolecentes.

—¡Pude ser! Mary Sue dijo en twitter que se tomaría fotos con el chico más sexy de "Tokio: ACC".

—¡Es cierto! Y también puso que fue grata la cena con él.

—¡Que envidia!

Ese bastardo, no le dijo nada de una sesión de fotos, bueno, eso se lo pasaba, pero fotos con guapa extranjera y que además iba a cenar con ella. Seguramente pensó que jamás se enteraría, pues ese idiota iba a tener mucho que explicar.

—Higurashi ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Hojo al ver que Kagome apretaba con fuerza la taza, que si no fuese de vidrio, ahora estaría deshecha.

—¿Eh? Si, es solo que... Nada importante, no me prestes atención. Ya salieron las baguettes.

—Higurashi, me preguntaba ¿Sales con alguien? Porque quiero invitarte al cine.

* * *

Inuyasha debió volver a la casa del elenco en el mismo coche que Sesshoumaru, todo porque no le dejaron llevar el suyo, su adorado manager no quería perderlo de vista, para que no se fuese a otro lado y no llegase a la entrevista. Inuyasha seguía esperando alguna clase de regaño por las respuestas que dio, el plan original era que él respondería "¿Creen que con la vida tan ocupada que tengo, puedo tener tiempo para una novia?". Tal vez su hermano esperaba llegar a la residencia del elenco para sermonearlo o que la chica que les acompañaba no estuviese presente, le sorprendía lo mucho que ella podía controlar a su hermano.

—Creí que no lo harías, que no tendrías el valor— soltó de pronto Sesshoumaru.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hablar de esa mujer.

—No sé porque te sorprende.

—Cuando la presentes, avísame, debo estar preparado para cuando la prensa bloqueé las puertas para tener una entrevista.

—Estoy seguro que podrás manejarlo— dijo al bajar del coche, ya habían llegado a la residencia.

—¿Dónde vas? — preguntó Sesshoumaru al no verle ir dentro de la residencia, iba a otra parte del estacionamiento.

—Por mi coche y a mi casa.

—Debemos revisar tu agenda para...

—¡Solo dame lo que resta de fin de semana! — explotó, ya estaba cansado de esa semana, quería ir a su casa y descansar como se debía.

—Tú eres quien quería ser famoso.

—Sesshoumaru, déjalo ir— intervino la joven de apariencia inocente y jovial, que iba con ellos.

—Largo— ordenó Sesshoumaru a su hermano, quien no perdió tiempo para subir a su coche.

—Dale un respiro, lo hizo bien, además, tu fuiste quien lo retó.

—Yo jamás...

—No tienes que admitirlo, pero tampoco lo puedes negar, ahora, si ya no tienes que hacer algo más, ¿Podemos ir a descansar?— subió de nuevo al coche y esperó que él hiciera lo mismo.

Ella ya lo sabía, en el momento que le dio a elegir a Inuyasha entre mentir y decir una verdad, Sesshoumaru retaba a su hermano para hacer lo correcto. En el fondo, veía por el bien de su hermano menor, era alguien de buen corazón, ella lo sabía y por eso lo amaba.

 **...**

Lo primero que hizo y por costumbre, fue ir a patio trasero, debía saludar a sus perros y luego entraría a buscar a su novia. Pero no había perros, rodeó la casa y se topó con Totosai quien podaba unos arbustos.

—Totosai ¿Y los perros?

—Bienvenido, la señorita se los llevo.

—¿Hace cuanto salió? — tal vez cuando ella volviese, podría sorprenderla.

—Los llevó a su casa.

—¿No los fue a pasear?

—No ha venido en toda la semana, me dejó una nota.

—Puedes irte, termina eso luego— estaba decepcionado, él esperaba ver a Kagome.

—Por cierto, le dejaron un paquete, esta en la barra de la cocina.

—¿De quién?

—Estaba en la puerta, sin remitente.

Era extraño, él no había encargado nada, tal vez era de Kagome, no, ella le dejaría una nota y no lo pondría en la entrada. Tal vez su madre, tampoco, ella no era informal. Lo veía luego, primero comería y luego a dormir.

* * *

Inuyasha abrió con pereza los ojos, sentía una suave mano acariciarle el rostro, luego unos dedos jugar con su cabello y a su nariz llegó un dulce aroma. Extrañaba tanto despertar así.

—Desde ayer te esperaba— se acomodó en las piernas de su novia y la abrazó.

—¿Sigues con sueño? — era medio día, cuando llegó, esperó encontrarlo despierto.

—Apenas pude dormir, no contestabas los mensajes.

—Pudiste llamar a mi casa, tenía el celular en silencio.

—Ya estás aquí, es lo que importa— si Kagome seguía acariciándolo se dormiría de nuevo.

—Escuché tu entrevista.

—¿Toda?

—Sí, creí que dirías que no tienes novia.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Y a quién piensas presentar? Porque no pienso estar frente a las cámaras y ser acosada por reporteros.

—Eres complicada, creí que te enfadarías si te negaba.

—Así que lo hiciste por eso, para que no me enoje.

—¡No! — se levantó para verla a los ojos—. Yo, solo quiero tener una relación normal contigo, que podamos salir y nuestras citas no sean solo ver películas en la casa.

—Dame algo de tiempo para asimilarlo y puedes dar la noticia— ella quería lo mismo que él.

—Tal vez sea después de mitad de temporada, regresando de esas vacaciones que te debo.

—Hablando de eso... — desvió la mirada—. Me obligaron a tomar las mías esta semana.

—No bromees— había planeado unas vacaciones en las montañas, lejos de reporteros y ¿Ahora ella decía eso?

—No lo hago, lo siento mucho.

—Pero toda esa semana vendrás— sentenció.

—Intentaré.

—No fue pregunta, vendrás— ordenó.

—Por cierto ¿Quién es Mary Sue?

—Una modelo estadounidense, apareció en un episodio ¿Por qué?

—¿Comiste con ella?

—Todos lo hicimos.

—Ya veo... — ahora se sentía una tonta, se estaba poniendo celosa por nada, hace mucho aceptó que Inuyasha debía convivir con algunas modelos, aun así, no podía evitar sentir celos—. Vamos a merendar, mi mamá mandó ceviche.

Inuyasha se quedó confundido ¿Qué había sido todo es? Por un momento pensó que Kagome le echaría bronca o interrogaría más, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado.

* * *

Se estiró en la cama y sintió el brazo de Inuyasha, la tenía rodeada por la cintura, podía seguir un rato más acostada, pero el sonido de algo vibrar sobre el buró, llamó su atención. Era el celular de Inuyasha, estiró su mano para tomarlo y al ver la pantalla, palideció.

—¡Inuyasha! — se levantó de golpe.

—¿Qué? Vuelve a acostarte— intentó jalarla de nuevo a la cama.

—Ya es tarde, debías estar en el set ahora mismo, tienes varias llamadas de Sesshoumaru— le hizo ver su celular.

—¡¿Las ocho?! ¡Y 17 llamadas! — se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo—. ¡Me va a matar! — se dirigía al baño, cuando entró una nueva llamada, debía contestarle o le iría peor—. Ya sé que voy demorado, me quedé dormido ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Voy saliendo! — mintió, entró a la ducha y en menos de un minuto ya estaba cambiándose.

En la sala, Kagome esperaba a Inuyasha con un emparedado y una botella de jugo.

—Toma, debes comer algo.

—Gracias, ve con cuidado— la besó y fue directo a su coche, si tenía suerte en calmar a Sesshoumaru, ese día podría volver a casa con Kagome.

—Tu también— suspiró, ella igual debía ir a trabajar.

* * *

 **07/09/2017**

 **Espero no haberles confundido. Falta todavía para resolver algunas cosas y vayan descartando "sospechosas". Por ahora deje migalas, que cobrarán sentido más adelante.**


	7. Presentimiento

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **6\. Presentimiento.**

Ni bien Inuyasha llegó al set de grabación, fue fulminado con la mirada por Sesshoumaru, el menor ya intuía lo que le venía, tal vez, ese día, debía ir aceptando que no iría a casa. Inuyasha se plantó firme y fue hasta su hermano, quien le llevó a la sala de reuniones, allí ya estaba el elenco principal, el productor Wuruhi, algunos representantes y Ayame.

—Ya que estamos todos reunidos y gracias a que perdimos horas valiosas para grabación, discutamos el próximo concurso— habló el productor, un hombre de edad avanzada que estaba junto a su nieta—. Les voy a dar la oportunidad para...

—¿En verdad lo van hacer? — interrumpió Inuyasha en automático, y fue golpeado en la cabeza por Sesshoumaru—. ¡¿Por qué me golpeas idiota?!

—Cierra la boca Inuyasha, no interrumpas.

—Yo solo quería... Bien, ya me cayo— se cruzó de brazos, le gustase o no, debía llevar con calma la relación con Sesshoumaru.

—Escucho sugerencias— prosiguió el productor.

—Que hagan un video diciendo porque son el mayor fan de la serie y quien consiga más _likes_ gana— propuso Kouga.

—Buena idea.

—A mi me parece injusto— interrumpió Sango—. Ganará quien más amigos tenga, se sepa mover mejor en redes y nada asegura que en realidad lo merezca, nada nos asegura que no usaran _bots_.

—Mi Sanguito tan justa ella— dijo Miroku al abrazar a la chica y casi en automático fue empujado.

—Mantén tu distancia Miroku— le advirtió con fuego en los ojos, por mucho que le gustase estar cerca de él, no era el lugar indicado.

—Una foto con una breve descripción de por qué quiere ganar— sugirió alguien más.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo para revisar las cientos de postulaciones— descartó la idea el anciano.

—Lanzamos dos preguntas por capítulo estreno, durante un mes y van acumulando puntos de acuerdo a los acierto y tiempo de respuesta— luego de un rato meditándolo, Miroku logró tener esa idea.

—Me gusta ¿Algo más?

—¿Solo una persona ganará? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Diez serán los afortunados— contestó Ayame.

—Si no hay más sugerencias, la idea de Miroku se queda. Y, Pasando a otro asunto, la filmación del crossover se adelanta, filmaremos desde el viernes hasta el lunes, no hagan planes se van a quedar aquí, pueden retirarse y continuar en sus labores.

—Inuyasha— llamó Ayame—. Dile a tu cocinera que prepare algunos aperitivos para esos días, las que trajiste en el cumpleaños de Miroku estaban muy buenos.

—Ella no cocinará para toda la producción.

—No lo hará— le restó importancia—. Vendrá, y los asistentes le ayudaran, solo un día, el sábado, los demás ya los tengo cubiertos, que me llame.

—Ve el lado positivo, la verás— animó Miroku al tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a camerinos, debían cambiarse para sus escenas.

—Miroku, necesito... Tengo una duda.

—¿Quieres consejo? Dímelo todo.

* * *

 _La mitad de temporada llegó y en contra de sus planes iniciales, que era ir a Moscú, Inuyasha terminó yendo a casa de sus padres. Fue algo de último momento, cuando llegó a casa, su padre iba de salida y le sorprendió, no era de extrañar, en esos dos meses su hijo les visitó más veces de las normales. Toga le llevó consigo y para su desconcierto, Inuyasha no se opuso, subió a la camioneta sin protestar._

 _Y sí Toga pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderle, se equivocó, Inuyasha al llegar le dijo "ya sé, ayuda en la bodega, nos vemos más tarde" y se fue. En definitiva, algo tramaba, le mantendría vigilado._

 _Kagome se sentía rara, Haruka no se presentó aquel día y tenía que estar a solas con Inuyasha. Sentía que él la observaba, pero cuando volteaba y le buscaba, él hacía inventario ¿Ya se estaba volviendo paranoica?_

 _Le frustraba aquel silencio, las pasadas veces no era tanto porque Kagome platicaba con la otra chica, pero en esta ocasión, le molestaba no escucharla. ¡Ni siquiera le había ido a regañar o a supervisar! ¿Se había olvidado de él? Se acercó al escritorio, Kagome revisaba papeles._

— _¿Ahora qué? ¿Ya terminaste?_ — preguntó la chica sin mirar a Inuyasha.

— _¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojada? — no le agradaba esa "ley de hielo" que le había puesto._

— _Si terminaste, lleva el material que está en la camioneta tres a esta dirección— ignorando el comentario, se levantó y le dio una hoja de papel._

 _Inuyasha tomó la hoja, Kagome le dio la espalda y abrió un archivero para acomodar las hojas que había estado revisando. Si ella planeaba ignorarlo, él también podía ignorarla, ya se iba, cuando vio junto a la computadora, un manga y en la portada, había un shinigami pelirrojo._

— _¡Yo solo quería llamar tu atención, perdón por joderla! —gritó por mero impulso, logrando sobresaltar a la muchacha y finalmente le veía a los ojos._

— _¿Mi atención?_

— _¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te gustan más esos chicos 2D— señaló el manga e intentando mantener su orgullo intacto, se fue directo a la camioneta._

 _Kagome se quedó congelada y solo lo vio marchar, él no le estaba mintiendo para jugarle una broma, por alguna razón le creyó cuando la vio a los ojos, solo vio la verdad._

 **...**

Recordaba muy bien que esa fue esa la primera vez que pudo leer los ojos de Inuyasha y desde entonces lo hacía. Si él le mentía, no le sostenía la mirada y bajaba la vista.

—Me crees ¿Verdad? — mientras cenaban en la sala, Inuyasha le había explicado a Kagome que entre Mary Sue y él no había nada, de no ser por Miroku que le iluminó, seguiría en la ignorancia.

—Lo hago, por eso no te pregunte más, además es tonto, no debí ponerme celosa. Por cierto ¿Qué era el paquete que te llegó?

—¿Estabas celosa? — podían llamarle loco, pero le emocionaba que Kagome lo celara—. Tonta, no tienes que estarlo.

—¿Qué hay con el paquete? — volvió a preguntar, no se había dado cuenta que admitió abiertamente sus celos.

—Tráelo, no lo he abierto.

Sin cuidado alguno, Inuyasha quitó el envoltorio, era una caja de bambú con el logo de una famosa marca, quitó la tapa y vio el contenido.

—Calcetines y corbatas— dijo Kagome, era tan extraño, Inuyasha odiaba usar corbatas.

—Voy a donarlo.

—Es de tu fan, dejó una tarjeta "Mi amor, he visto esto y de inmediato pensé en ti, el color marino resalta más tus hermosos ojos grises, deseo que cuando los uses pienses en mi, en que soy yo tocando tu piel, que soy yo abrigando tus pies. Hasta pronto, por siempre tuya." No tiene firma.

—Debe ser una broma.

—¿Por qué pone que tus ojos son grises? — aquello le daba un mal presentimiento.

—Yo que sé, esta loca.

—Levantemos esto y vamos a dormir— quería deshacerse de esa sensación.

—Por cierto, Ayame quiere que con ayuda del personal de cocina, prepares botanas, te van a pagar— iba explicando mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina.

—Eso no importa, voy a ver al súper agente Takahashi en acción— dijo la azabache con una sonrisa y su novio se sonrojó —. ¿Te da pena que te vea actuar?

—N... No.

—Me voy a sentir excluida, mi novio actúa frente a todos, pero no quiere que yo le vea.

—No es que no quiera, me pones nervioso— admitió avergonzada.

—Eres tan lindo— le palmeó la cabeza.

—No me hagas así, no soy perro.

—Bien, ya no voy a consentirte— se giró al lavabo para comenzar a lavar los platos.

—No dije eso— la abrazó por la espalda y recargó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

* * *

Kagome quería acercarse más y ver las grabaciones, pero los de seguridad no la dejaban, después de todo, a sus ojos solo era la cocinera de Inuyasha. Terminaba de supervisar el aderezo, cuando vio a Inuyasha acercarse a la mesa de comida, iba con Miroku y Sango, deseaba tanto ir hasta allá, saludarlo, darle un beso. Sin embargo, no se atrevió, se odiaba por ser una cobarde. Volteo a verlo de nuevo y ahora, Inuyasha estaba rodeado de otras personas, le era tan extraño, cuando le conoció apenas si quería rodearse del personar de la constructora. Llegó a pensar que era un pedante que no quería pasar tiempo con la gente "normal" y se alegró tanto al descubrir que era otro el motivo.

 _Después de aquella pequeña revelación de Inuyasha el día anterior, Kagome no sabía como tratarlo. Lo había pensado gran parte de a noche, no creía que fuese una confesión de amor o que el hubiese insinuado que ella le gustaba, eso era tonto, a su parecer, Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención y ser desplazado por personajes de manga, debió darle en su orgullo, por ello, para que ella le viese decidió dar voz a Yoko._

 _Seguro era raro para él estar en la constructora, tal vez lo que necesitaba era alguien con quien platicar, una amiga. Llegó la hora de la comida, Haruka se marchó, Kagome estaba por irse al comedor cuando notó que Inuyasha no se iba, estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo su celular._

— _Es hora de la comida._

— _Debo subir esos bultos a la camioneta._

— _Déjalo para mañana o más tarde, no se entregan hoy._

— _Termino y me voy a comer a mi casa— se levantó y fue por el primer bulto de cemento._

— _¿Por qué te cuesta convivir con los empleados? — preguntó al alcanzarlo en la camioneta—. Tú debes tratar con mucha gente en tu medio ¿No?_

— _No es lo mismo, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso y no es como si en el set se acercasen a cada rato a pedir autógrafo o me pidan fotos._

— _¿No quieres ir al comedor porque le van a pedir fotos? ¿Entonces como la llevas cuando vas a entregar el material?_

— _No me quito la gorra, ni los lentes de sol... Aun así, llegan a reconocerme— lo último lo soltó con fastidio._

— _Lo dices como si no te gustara._

— _Llega a ser molesto cuando se ponen de insistentes._

— _Vamos a comer, si te ven como alguien más, dejaras de llamar la atención._

— _Te lo advierto, puede que no nos dejen comer por querer fotos o..._

— _Si eso pasa, me cambio de mesa— bromeó._

 _Inuyasha no se equivoco, al verle, los empleados dejaron de comer, algunos sacaron su teléfono. Cuando se formaron a la barra para tomar la comida, la señora encargada se les acercó._

— _Joven, ¿Quiere que le preparemos algo en especial?_

— _Lo que hay esta bien._

— _Eres el hijo famoso del jefe— dijo con emoción una de las ayudantes de cocina—. ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?_

— _El señor Taisho dijo que nada de favoritismo, es otro empleado más— intervino Kagome—. Toma tu bandeja, elige tu comida y vamos a sentarnos._

 _Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Inuyasha fue siguiendo a Kagome, tomaron asiento al final de una de las largas mesas._

— _Te dije que pasaría._

— _Solo come— ignorando los murmullos, cortó su carne._

— _Mi hijo comiendo aquí, me siento tan orgulloso— en cuanto supo que Inuyasha estaba en el comedor fue a verlo, era algo digno de presenciar—. Gracias por traerlo— dijo a la chica, sabía que ella fue quien le invitó a ir._

— _¿Tu le pediste que...? — él creyó que Kagome lo hizo por voluntad propia, que finalmente había llamado su atención. Pensar que lo hizo por orden del jefe, le decepcionó._

— _¡Claro que no! Me a sorpren...— el flash de una cámara lo distrajo—. ¿Debo recordarles que nada de fotos? Eso pídanlo fuera de horas de trabajo, estando aquí, solo es parte del personal. Ya que estoy aquí, voy por mi comida, apártame el lugar._

 _Inuyasha observó a Kagome, estar con ella le era tan diferente, se sentía normal y quería seguir sintiéndose así._

* * *

Kagome sacaba las bolsas del súpermercado de su coche, cuando se vio rodeada de reporteros. Le sorprendió que hubiesen entrado a la propiedad, ¿Sabrían que ella era la novia de Inuyasha?

—Señorita ¿Usted trabaja aquí?

—Le preparo la comida— cerró la cajuela y caminó a la casa.

—Entonces debe saber si alguna joven ha venido.

—Sí, compañeras del elenco.

—¿Alguna de ellas es la novia misteriosa? — un hombre le tapó el paso.

—No.

—Entonces sabe quien es.

—Yo no...

—¿Alguna pista de quien sea?

—Debo ir a... — intentaba esquivarlos, pero ya estaba rodeada.

—¿Nos llamaría si llega a venir?

—Por favor díganos...

Los aspersores se activaron y mientras los reporteros se cubrían, Kagome aprovechó para correr dentro de la casa, Totosai ya la esperaba con una toalla.

—Siento eso, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—No hay problema, gracias.

—No se cansan, desde ayer en la noche rondan la casa, ese muchacho idiota, debería reforzar más la seguridad.

—Nunca le habían acosado tanto.

—Es porque hay un rumor de que la misteriosa novia estuvo el fin de semana en las grabaciones.

—No es posible ¿Cómo? — ella e Inuyasha no se habían acercado.

—Llamaré una patrulla y saquen a los reporteros, debería ir a cambiarse, yo llevo las bolsas a la cocina.

Desde la venta del baño de arriba, Kagome observó como los reporteros eran sacados por los oficiales y el portón de la entrada era cerrado. Justamente ese tipo de situaciones no quería pasar.

* * *

 **18/09/2017**

 **Siento mucho la demora, pero me entretuve con "Sombras" y hasta ahora edité este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, sus teorías me gustan.**

 **Explicó algo, donde vive Inuyasha hay seguridad, pero la caseta de vigilancia esta a la entrada del camino. La casa esta en una pequeña colina, donde se puede acceder con mucha maña (el risco, el bosque. Claro que la casa tiene sistema de seguridad, pero la fan, no entró a la casa, se quedó en el perímetro. Espero haberme explicado.**


	8. Primeras Fotos

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **07\. Primeras Fotos.**

Miércoles por la tarde, Inuyasha estaba en su camerino descansando un poco mientras esperaba que le llamasen para otra escena, prendió la televisión y puso un canal de películas. En realidad no iba a verla, solo era para que la habitación no estuviese en silencio. Tomó su teléfono y al ver que no tenía llamadas o mensajes de Kagome se decepcionó, fue que decidió que él le escribiría, estaba en esa tarea cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante— ver a Rin le extrañó—. ¿Ya es hora de la escena?

—No, Totosai llamó— se sentó en una silla.

—¿Pasó algo? — no era normal que Totasai llamase para buscarle.

—Estuvieron algunos reporteros hoy en tu casa, buscaban información sobre tu novia.

—¿Dieron problemas?

—Acosaron a Kagome, no la dejaban entrar a tu casa.

—¿Lo saben? — eso no era posible, había sido muy cuidadoso para seguir manteniendo parte del secreto.

—No, pero dijo que fue intenso, Sesshoumaru dice que...

—¿Por qué no me llamó ese viejo? — vio de nuevo su celular, no había llamadas perdidas.

—Al parecer le prometió a Kagome que no te llamaría, entonces le llamó a Sesshoumaru.

—Es una tonta, no debe ocultarme esas cosas.

—Y, Sesshoumaru dice que si quieres, ya te puedes ir.

—¿Y las escenas pendientes? — le extrañó que le liberaran antes, ya se había hecho a la idea que ese día no dormiría en casa.

—Algunas se están posponiendo, al parecer surgieron algunos problemas.

—Entonces si él lo autoriza me voy, y Rin, gracias.

 **...**

Al entrar a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, solo en la sala estaba prendida una lámpara de mesa, dejando ver la silueta de Kagome que estaba sentada en el sofá. Tenía las piernas contra su pecho y se notaba que había estado llorando.

—Ya me dijeron lo que pasó ¿Estás bien? — Inuyasha se sentó junto a la chica y la atrajo a su pecho.

—Yo...— murmuró luego de un rato—. Lo estuve pensando y... Esto es difícil pero... Debo ir a casa, necesito...

—No, Kagome, mírame— se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos—. Voy a instalar más cámaras, subiré la barda, haré lo que sea necesario para que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero no te vayas— ella era lo mejor de su vida y no la dejaría ir.

—Espera ¿Qué? — preguntó confundida.

—No quiero que terminemos.

—No estoy terminando— el alma de Inuyasha volvió a él—. Lo que intento decirte es— tomó aire—. Sé que será difícil al principio, pero quiero que dejen de verme como tu cocinera, el sábado solo quería ir y abrazarte, estar junto a ti. Debí haberlo hecho, tuviste el coraje para no negar lo nuestro y yo solo me he acobardado.

—Eso no, es normal que...

—Quiero que sea oficial— dijo con seguridad.

—¿Segura? — Kagome asintió—. Hablaré con Sesshoumaru, él va saber cómo manejarlo, pero si no ibas a romper, ¿Por qué debías ir a tu casa?

—Hablar con mi familia, deben enterarse que se dará a conocer públicamente nuestra relación.

—Vamos a decírselos los dos, pero no hoy, primero déjame arreglar algunas cosas.

—Está bien.

—Ahora solo quedémonos aquí, acostados.

—¿Solo aquí? ¿No quieres ver la tele o comer algo?

—Solo aquí— afirmó—. Dime como te va en el museo— ambos se recostaron en el sofá, Inuyasha escuchaba a Kagome, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba un momento especial.

 **...**

 _Debía ya volver a Tokio para continuar con las grabaciones, pero antes, quería formalizar con Kagome, esa chica le gustaba más de lo que alguna vez imaginó, al principio solo quería atraerla para subir su ego, pero luego, él fue quien se enamoró. Y ahí estaban, sentados en la parte trasera de una camioneta, viendo las estrellas desde un risco. Inuyasha le había propuesto a Kagome salir formalmente, sin embargo, fue rechazado._

— _¿Por qué no? Creí que la pasábamos bien juntos._

— _¡Así es!, pero al hacerlo... No soportaría tener a esos reporteros detrás de mí, no quiero ser el centro de los chismes— era bien sabido que los paparazis eran responsables de manchar la reputación de las personas._

— _Kagome, que ellos no te importen._

— _Es fácil para ti, estás acostumbrado. Imagina que voy en la calle, me encuentro a un compañero de escuela y al otro día la noticia es que te engaño._

— _No lo voy a creer._

— _¿Y si hacen un montaje donde yo bese a alguien?_

— _Sé que tú no me harías eso._

— _Pero la demás gente me etiquetaría de infiel, mi vida se vería ensuciada por una mentira... La semana pasada vino una chica a preguntar detalles de lo que hacías aquí, le siguió un hombre que quería saber que clase de relación tengo contigo, no dejaba de seguirme, tu padre debió intervenir._

— _No lo sabía._

— _Además, voy a dejar el empleo, Myoga ya regresó hace semanas y debo dedicarle más tiempo a la escuela._

— _Eso no me importa, te propongo algo, no le digamos a nadie, será nuestro secreto._

— _¿Crees que eso sea posible?_

— _Me esforzare porque así sea._

 _Y así, pasaron cuatro años desde que se conocieron y tres de relación. En ese tiempo, en varias ocasiones estuvieron por ser descubiertos y fue que debió pensar en algo más, cuando Kagome terminó de estudiar y volvió a Tokio, le ofreció fingir ser su cocinera, de esa manera podían estar bajo el mismo techo sin levantar sospecha._

* * *

La noche anterior, Inuyasha no volvería a casa y Kagome al no querer estar sola, fue a quedarse a casa de sus padres. Por la mañana, Souta y Kagome desayunaban, su madre seguía durmiendo después de un turno de noche, el abuelo realizaba sus oraciones al templo y su padre terminaba de alistarse para el trabajo.

Al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, Kagome puso a hervir agua para el té de su padre. Hace tiempo que no lo veía, hablaban por teléfono pero no coincidían en casa, ya fuese porque ella no estuviese, alguno de los dos llegase tarde o se fuese temprano.

—Hermana, ¿Ya te vas a dar a conocer? — preguntó Souta al estar viendo su celular.

—Bueno, es algo que tendrá que pasar ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mira— le pasó el celular.

Kagome abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que veía, era imposible, una pesadilla, sentía tanta vergüenza ¿Por qué Inuyasha se atrevió hacerle una cosa como esa?

"Amo ese lunar", era lo que acompañaba a la foto de la mancha que tenía en la nuca.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

—Subió la foto ayer en la noche, debió tomar esa foto hace días.

Kagome hizo memoria, tal vez el día en que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, se había medio despertado por una luz, que ahora que lo pensaba, era un flash.

—Te digo, deberías crear una cuenta y seguirlo.

—No gracias, no quiero ser de esas novias posesivas y locas.

—Solo para que no seas la última en enterarte de las cosas.

—Hagamos un trato, tú mantenme informada.

—Kagome— la saludó su padre—. Finalmente coincidimos.

—Hola papá, el té está listo— dijo al prepararme una taza.

—Gracias ¿Cómo te fue cocinando?

—Bien, gracias por enseñarme— oh si, su padre era chef en un restaurante local.

—Esa es mi niña ¿Y de que hablaban?

—Mi hermana será famosa, ya todos van a saber que es novia de Inuyasha.

Kagome quería golpear a Souta, así no es como quería dar la noticia, faltaba saber que habló Inuyasha con Sesshoumaru.

—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho?

—Es algo que todavía no está definido.

—Promete que nos enteraremos antes.

—Lo prometo.

—Souta, es hora de irnos— dijo el padre al ver la hora—. Kag ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Claro.

 **...**

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en el camerino del segundo, Miroku veía la foto de la que todos murmuraban y no podía creer lo osado que había sido Inuyasha.

—Te la has jugado con la foto.

—Me golpeara— eso era un hecho, pero no le importaba.

En la noche había estado aburrido y al revisar las fotos en su teléfono, se le ocurrió una traviesa idea, pondría una foto de Kagome, iría mostrando poco a poco a su novia y lo primero sería ese lindo lunar en forma de estrella.

—¿Ya se enteraría?

—¿De la foto? — preguntó Sango—. Acabo de hablar con ella, estaba un poco incomoda, pero al final admitió que le gustó.

—¿En verdad? — Inuyasha tenía sus dudas.

—Sí, le llamé para que la noticia no le tomase por sorpresa, pero ya su hermanito le había dicho, al final dijo "es un lindo gesto".

Inuyasha sonrió como bobo, ya quería verla y que ella se lo dijese personalmente.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó al sentir que Miroku le quitaba el celular.

—Quiero ver lo que te han puesto.

—Tienes tu celular ¿Por qué con el mío?

—No tiene casi pila, preguntan de qué parte del cuerpo es.

—Obviamente de la nuca, no voy a poner el que tiene en... ¡Ya devuélvemelo! — estuvo por decir algo que solo él tenía derecho a saber.

—Háblame de ese otro lunar— pidió con cara picara.

—Miroku deja de molestar— reprendió Sango.

—Mi Sanguito esta celosa.

—¡Dale el teléfono!

—¡Dame mi teléfono!

—Esperan, otro más, "No sabía que lo tenía, ¿Cuándo me has tomado la foto?"

—Suena a la loca— dijo Sango.

—Es ella— confirmó Miroku.

 **…**

Ayame entró al set acompañada de un tipo bien parecido, de cabello largo, trenzado. Las chicas de utilería y algún otro chico en maquillaje se le quedaron viendo, comiéndolo con la mirada.

—Les presentó a Bankotsu, recién llegó del extranjero y viene listo para rodar sus escenas del crossover— dijo Ayame.

—Mucho gusto, será un placer trabajar con ustedes.

—Bienvenido, soy Hoshi Miroku y Taisho Inuyasha.

—El famoso Inuyasha, conozco a alguien que se muere por conocerte, eres su _crush_ — dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

—¿En verdad? — Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, algo en todo eso le dio escalofríos.

—Un día le traeré, serás un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Qué papel tienes? — preguntó Miroku.

—Médico forense.

—Papel difícil.

—Tengo un hermano que lo es en realidad y me dio consejos.

—Inuyasha, ven con nosotros, te van a explicar tu escena con Bankotsu— dijo Ayame y ambos hombres le siguieron.

—¿Ese quién era?— preguntó Kouga que llegaba.

—Quien será el médico forense.

—Por ese sujeto es que se atrasaron las grabaciones— meditó en voz alta.

—No hay que enemistarnos, con suerte todo marchará mejor ahora, acompáñame a dejar esta ropa al camerino de Inuyasha— notó que su amigo había dejado su suéter rojo en una silla y si lo perdía, se volvería loco, Kagome se lo regaló.

Como no tenía nada que hacer por ahora, Kouga decidió acompañar a Miroku.

—He notado que casi siempre lo usa.

—Es su favorito.

—Préstamelo— se lo quitó a Miroku y lo olió.

—¿Eso por qué fue?

—Tiene un perfume particular, me es conocido.

—Del suavizante.

—No, es otra cosa— intentaba recordar y no podía.

—En alguna tienda te darían una muestra.

—¡Eso es! La chica de los bocadillos, usa ese perfume.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La cocinera de Inuyasha, cuando charlé con ella me percaté del aroma de su cabello, una chica muy agradable, simpática, bonita.

—Espera... ¿Cuándo hablaste con Kagome?— si Inuyasha se enteraba que Kouga flirteo con Kagome se armaría una grande.

—Cuando grababan, es un encanto.

—No se te ocurra decirle eso a Inuyasha— le advirtió.

—Así que si es ella— no tardó en descubrir que esa chica era la novia de Inuyasha—. Ahora entiendo porque no aceptó mi invitación.

—Guarda el secre... ¡Momento! ¿La invitaste a una cita?

—Eso dije, tranquilo, no le diré al perro.

* * *

Kagome salió del baño luego de lavarse los dientes, subió a la cama y se sentó de rodillas, observó a Inuyasha que ya estaba metido en la cama, acostado, tenía celular en mano y cara de haber hecho alguna travesura.

—¿Qué haces?

—Poniendo otra foto— contestó con simpleza y Kagome se acercó más para ver la pantalla.

—Es de mi pijama— no la mostraba completa, solo el estampado de los pantalones y era suficiente para que sintiera vergüenza, esa noche llevaba una de "Judy Hopps".

"Buenas noches, Dulces sueños", puso como descripción Inuyasha.

—Debiste decirme y usaba otra, esta es muy infantil— se quejó.

—A mi me gusta, además yo te la di.

Kagome ya no dijo más, aquel era un muy excelente punto.

—No creí que decidieses usar tu _Instagram_ — era algo extraño, Inuyasha solo ponía cosas cuando la producción se lo pedía, como enlaces a videos en vivo o fotos detrás de escena.

—Se me ocurrió que esto era buena idea, así se van acostumbrando a que te tengo.

—¿Tu lo pensaste?

—¿Por qué te extraña?

—No es que no tengas buenas ideas, pero... Sueles ser más reservado.

—Es solo que ya me cansé de ver que Miroku y Sango presumen sus fotos juntos, pero sobre todo, ¡Hasta el tonto de Sesshoumaru puede tener una relación más normal!

—Eres tan lindo cuando quieres— le revolvió el cabello—. Te escribieron algo.

"¿Esa pijama es para mí? Me gusta, ya sabes mis gustos, como yo los tuyos, dulces sueños para ti también bebé".

—No me agrada.

—Primero te divertía y ahora...

—Hay algo raro— interrumpió—. Lo siento aquí— se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Kagome, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero esa chica debe ser una adolecente fantasiosa.

—Espero tengas razón.

—Celosa, ya acuéstate— pidió al apagar la luz con el control.

* * *

 **03/10/2017**

 **Otro capítulo más.**


	9. Diva y ¿Fan 1?

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **8\. Diva y ¿Fan #1?**

Desde lejos Miroku, Sango, Ayame y Kouga, observaban al nuevo actor que había llegado, apenas dos horas en el set y ya comenzaba a ser fastidioso. Su actitud era muy prepotente, la comida, la regreso porque no era tal cual lo pidió y no saltaba el celular.

—¿Ese quién es? — preguntó Inuyasha al volver de maquillaje, su próxima estaba por comenzar.

—Ariel Michibata— contestó Ayame—. Estuvo en California, es un acróbata que trabajó en "Fighting Force", interpretando a "Alfred Park", el líder de un escuadrón que lucha contra mutantes que atacan Los Ángeles, ahora viene para ser el villano del _crossover_.

—Y yo creí que el sarnoso era desagradable.

—¿Ya tan temprano quieres pelear pulgoso?

—Basta los dos— regañó Miroku.

—El líder rojo del escuadrón alfa, "Big Red", se reporta desde su país natal— estaba transmitiendo en vivo por Facebook, hablaba en inglés porque sus principales fans eran estadounidenses—. Ya estoy preparado para interpretar a un importante villano, así es, ahora seré el malo. Por acá pueden ver parte del set— enfocó el interior del avión—. En la noche grabaremos desde el reconocido Barrio de Ginza y volveré a transmitir.

—¿Por qué "Big Red"? — preguntó Kouga a Ayame, le parecía un apodo de lo más ridículo.

—Es el apodo del personaje y él lo usa para todo de forma personal.

—¿Es idea mía o tiene el ego muy alto? — a Miroku nunca le había gustado criticar a las personas, pero ese tipo era en verdad un pesado.

—No solo tiene nombre de princesa, también se siente como una— todos rieron al comentario de Inuyasha.

—No pudiste explicarlo mejor— felicitó Sango.

—Hey Ayame, dime que muere— pidió Kouga.

—Deben soportarlo por dos capítulos.

—¡Inuyasha Taisho!— dijo Michibata al ver al muchacho—. ¡Miren a quien me encontré!— con la cámara del teléfono enfocó a Inuyasha, dejando fuera a los demás—. Y como siempre, "Big Red", les cumple— hablaba a la cámara del teléfono—. ¿Hablas Inglés?

—No tan bien como tú, pero hago el intento— se arrepentida de no haberse marchado antes, ahora debía fingir que ese fastidioso le agradaba.

—A tus fans les encantará tu acento. Ya debieron hablarte de mí, pero por las dudas, soy Ariel Michibata.

—Sí, eres toda una celebridad.

—Todo es gracias a los fans, hablando de ellos, en América eres todo un _hit_ , pero eres cruel, dejaste muchos corazones rotos.

—Exageras.

—No lo hago, lee los comentarios, hasta te mandan fotos, chicas, todas son hermosas. "¿No prefieres una rubia como yo?" Tiene hermosos ojos azules— había compartido una foto en bikini—. Lee esto, se están inspirando "Qué avanzada está la ciencia… ¡Que hasta los bombones caminan!", "Pareces tan dulce que sólo con mirarte se me pica la muela", "Cuando veo tu hardware, se excita mi software" Chicas, aun no es horario de adultos— dijo divertido.

Inuyasha intentaba mantener la calma, que no se viese su sonrojo, podía sentir las miradas burlonas de sus amigos, en vez de estar divirtiéndose a sus espaldas, ¡Deberían ayudarlo y sacarlo de esa situación!

—"Deberías quitarte la camisa más seguido" Es verdad, desde hace tres años que no lo haces, en las primeras temporadas te mostrabas más.

—Eso... Mi personaje era más joven, un novato que quería atención— la verdad era que lo dejó de hacer por Kagome, ella no se lo pidió, de hecho, ella no sabía nada de eso, después de todo, no veía el programa. Pero cuando se propuso conquistarla, se dio cuenta que no quería seguir viéndose como un inmaduro, ni en la tv, ni en la vida real.

Miroku, Sango y Ayame intercambiaron miradas, era verdad, Inuyasha al principio disfrutaba llamar la atención, el quitarse la playera no era parte del contrato, pero él lo hacía. Un día, sin ellos notarlo, ya no lo hizo. ¿Cuándo fue que pasó? Se preguntaron los tres.

Sango y Miroku lo supieron después de pensarlo un poco, hace tres años fue que Inuyasha conoció a Kagome, eso quería decir que fue por ella. Sí era así, su amigo les engañó todo este tiempo, no había vuelto a coincidir con Kagome un año después de aquella comida que ganó Souta, no había sido coincidencia que Totosai la contratase y no fue coincidencia que al final se enamoraran.

—Una última pregunta, esta muchacha, tu novia ¿Es la pelirroja de ojos verdes? — enfocó a Ayame.

Esa chica no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Inuyasha, le observaba pensativa y ojos entrecerrados. La razón real, Ayame estaba decidida a descubrir los secretos que guardaba Inuyasha.

—Me gusta el cabello azabache— contestó de inmediato, con una sonrisa al recordar la melena de Kagome.

 **...**

Inuyasha entró a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, le había sido extraño recibir un mensaje de él, "Cuando te desocupes, ven". Sesshoumaru solo le buscaba para regañarlo o informarle de más trabajo, con esas dos opciones, esperaba fuese la primera, porque con la segunda, tal vez no iría a casa en un largo rato.

—Ya estoy aquí— le encontró sentado en el sofá, bebiendo té y la tablet en las piernas.

—Se suponía que podías controlar todo.

—¿De qué hablas? — eso sonaba a un regaño.

—Por poco estuviste de quedar como un tonto, no fuiste capaz de dominar los comentarios que te hicieron, se estaba notando tu nerviosismo.

—¿Te refieres a los de hace rato?

—¿Hay otros? — arqueo una ceja.

—No. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Tengo alertas tuyas, debo estar al pendiente de algún escandalo tuyo.

—Así que mi hermano mayor está al tanto de mi vida.

—Es mi trabajo, el cual no es tan agradable.

—No te estoy obligando a seguir en este empleo— contratacó.

—No me retes a dejarlo, porque ¿Quién más salvaría tu trasero sin hacer alboroto? ¿Qué otro te hubiese ayudado a guardar tan bien ese secreto que celosamente protegías?

Inuyasha bufó molesto, ese Sesshoumaru tenía razón, lamentablemente no había alguien de más confianza que él.

—Y señor, "Soy frío como el hielo", quisiera verte en esa misma situación. Te apuesto a que pierdes la paciencia.

Una alerta sonó y Sesshoumaru vio la tablet, tenía un mensaje, al verlo sonrió con burla.

—Seguro que puedo controlar a un tipo que escribe esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes teléfono, velo tú mismo.

Inuyasha estuvo por no hacer caso, irse y verlo luego, pero la curiosidad le comía, no tardó en ver lo que a su hermano le desagradó.

"Subo una foto de "Alfred Park" y esto explota con _likes_ y comentarios, pero ahora que regreso y subo algo de este personaje que tiene un trasfondo interesante y enigmático, lo ignoran. Si van a estar así, mejor ya no les comparto nada, tal vez sea bueno mudarme a una red social más madura".

—¡Vaya! Es todo un personaje.

—Él tiene la culpa, le dio más importancia a un personaje y ahora se queja. Debió aprender a dejarse ver como el actor que es y no un papel. ¿Y qué es esa tontería de ponerse el mismo apodo de su personaje?

—Sí ya no me necesita, me voy— era mejor huir, no quería estar sí algo más lo llegaba a molestar.

* * *

Inuyasha ya contaba los días para volver a casa, le faltaban solo tres y vería a Kagome. Toda una semana, los mensajes y llamadas cortas no le eran suficientes. Se estiró en el sofá, las escenas donde no paraban de olvidar líneas o el director no paraba de hacer correcciones, le cansaban. Tal vez, pudiese irse un rato a su camerino y con suerte llamar a Kagome, se levantaba cuando alguien entró gritando su nombre, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Hermoso Inu! Finalmente tengo el gusto de conocerte— el dueño de aquel saludó extrañamente alegre, era un tipo afeminado, que iba acompañando a Bankotsu.

—Él es Jakotsu, mi hermano y gran fan tuyo— presentó el chico de larga trenza.

Inuyasha pasó saliva por los nervios, los que estaban en el set, habían dejado de hacer sus tareas para mirarlos. Esa, sin duda alguna no había sido una buena semana para Inuyasha.

—¡El número uno! Eres más lindo en persona— dijo Jakotsu al acortar distancia e invadir el espacio personal de Inuyasha—. ¿Hace mucho calor o solo es por ti?

—Yo tengo que ir a...— ¡Diablos! Ese tipo le ponía nervioso, no podía hablar correctamente.

—¡Espera!— le aferró de un brazo—. Debemos tomarnos una foto, no te puedes negar guapo— le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriese el cuerpo de Inuyasha—. Hermano, sirve de algo— le dio el celular a Bankotsu y se colgó más del brazo de Inuyasha.

—Te traje porque prometiste comportarte.

—Menos platica y toma la foto.

—Listo, ahora suéltalo.

—Cuando te pones de gruñón eres peor que Renkotsu… He visto las fotos de tu novia— dijo a Inuyasha—. Debes quererla mucho, es una lástima que te conociese primero, pero si te lastima se las verá conmigo, y voy a estar aquí para ti, para consolarte.

—En verdad me tengo que ir, estoy por gravar.

—Fue idea mía o estaba nervioso— comentó Jakotsu al ver marchar su amor platónico.

—Tenía miedo, lo has asustado.

—¡Eres malo hermano!

—Jakotsu, eres bienvenido cuando quieras— saludó Miroku, había visto todo y ver sufrir a su mejor amigo, era un placer culposo.

—¡Miroku! Eres mejor en persona— saltó a brazos de otro chico, que se quedó de piedra, se suponía que el objeto de atención era Inuyasha, ¡No él!

* * *

"Les comparto mi nueva cuenta en Instagram, que será donde estaré más activo _BigRedMichibata_ ", ese era el nuevo mensaje que Michibata había dejado en Facebook, cuatro días después de aquel pequeño incidente con sus fans.

—¿No que ya no iba a subir nada? — preguntó Sango al estar leyendo la publicación.

—Necesita atención o se muere— contestó con ironía Miroku.

—Mira, está trasmitiendo— Sango había entrado a la nueva cuenta para curiosear.

Todos palidecieron al ver donde apuntaba la cámara, ese tipo no sabía que se metía con fuego, en este caso con hielo.

—Desde hace días quería decirles sobre un hermano perdido que acabo de encontrar, somos como "Separados al nacer" ¿Ven al tipo al fondo?— enfocó a Sesshoumaru, que estaba hablando con los guionistas—. El tipo bien parecido, alto y buen vestir ¿Verdad que tenemos el mismo porte?

—Ni en sus sueños— dijo una dulce, pero enojada voz.

—¡Rin!— Miroku y Sango se sobre exaltaron, no esperaban que les pillasen, después de todo, se habían escondido atrás de una de las camionetas.

—Sessho es mejor, él nunca se andaría quejando como nena ¿Y su mismo porte? ¿Acaso está ciego? Sesshoumaru es más elegante, su presencia es más imponente y... ¿Qué?— preguntó al ver que Sango y Miroku, veían con atención detrás de ella.

—Es extraño verte enfadada.

—¡¿Cuánto llevas aquí?!— se giró y se encontró con Sesshoumaru, ¡Que la tragase la tierra! ¡Él no debía escuchar eso! Se suponía que estaba a varios metros y ocupado.

—Lo suficiente para escucharte, termina, "Imponente y..."

—Lo olvidé, para que me interrumpes— no le daría el gusto de escucharla decir que era "sexy".

* * *

No podía dejar de ver dormir a Kagome, tomó un mechón de cabello y lo olió, tal vez el canon de belleza japonesa fuese el cabello lacio y bien peinado, pero a él, desde que vio el de Kagome, le gustó el ondulado, aunque ella se quejara cuando lo peinaba, decía que su cabello era complicado, con un poco de humedad, se le esponjaba todo.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó la foto de esa tarde, la que tomó cuando los rayos de sol iluminaban la melena azabache. Si creían que le gustaba el cabello rojo, rubio o lacio, les mostraría lo que él amaba.

"No es lacio, rizado, rubio, rojo o café, es azabache y con bucles el que me enloquece".

* * *

 **21/10/2017**

 **Perdón por la demora, pero debía acomodar bien mis ideas, para lo demás que sigue.**


	10. Celulares y Apps

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o referencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **09\. Celulares y Apps.**

Estaba tan feliz, ya casi terminaba el altar de Inuyasha en su closet. La vez que estuvo en su casa consiguió muchas cosas interesantes. Un rastrillo, una playera vieja, latas de alimento, bolsas de frituras, cajas de dulces, envoltorios de jabón, una lata de anti-transpirante —ahora sabía a qué olía—, una toalla facial, una gorra y un par de tenís usados.

Gracias a sus clases de arte, esculpió un busto de Inuyasha con arcilla y ahora solo quedaban los últimos detalles. Se alejó para ver su trabajo, la playera había encajado muy bien, tomó la gorra y la puso sobre la peluca negra. Las envolturas las dobló en forma de flores que uso para un ramo, con lo demás hizo un arco estilo nupcial o las colgó.

Estar en casa de su tía era lo mejor, ella le entendía y le dejaba seguir sus sueños, gracias a ella, es que ese altar era una realidad. Por siempre estaría agradecida con ella.

Tomó el celular para ver si Inuyasha había subido alguna foto nueva, le emocionaba que con eso, su hombre se comunicara con ella. Pero lo que vio, fue que hace un par de horas atrás, había finalizado un video que subió un tal "Ariel" a Facebook, lo reprodujo y de inmediato enfureció. Ese tipo y esas perras estadounidenses, ¿Qué se creían acosando a su hombre?

"¿No prefieres una rubia como yo?", ¡Era una arrastrada! Intentar tentarlo con esos pechos operados.

"Cuando veo tu hardware, se excita mi software", ese piropo, era de muy mal gusto, mujer vulgar.

¡¿Por qué no lo vio antes?!, las hubiese puesto en su lugar y enseñado lo que eran piropos de verdad.

Debía calmarse, ahora lo importante era que se concentrase en ganar un lugar a la comida con el elenco y en terminar el vestido que usaría.

Una notificación llegó, ¡Una nueva foto!

"No es lacio, rizado, rubio, rojo o café, es azabache y con bucles el que me enloquece".

Le gusta el cabello azabache, ¿Intentaba decirle una indirecta? ¿Quería que se tiñese el cabello? ¡Claro que sí! Mañana mismo iría al salón.

* * *

En todo el día, Kagome no le había prestado mucha atención, estaba haciendo no sé que cosas en la computadora y tenía varios libros a su alrededor. Él quería ver una película con ella.

—Kagome ¿Ya terminaste?— preguntó al verla desde el sillón.

—No, si estas aburrido ve a correr con los perros— respondió sin girar la silla.

—Ya los lleve.

—No me di cuenta que ya era tarde— dijo al ver la hora, 9:30 pm.

—¿Ya casi terminas?— Kagome sonrió, parecía un niño pequeño preguntando "¿Cuando llegamos, falta mucho?".

—Voy a aplicar a un nuevo empleo y debo estar preparada.

Eso si que fue nuevo para Inuyasha, no sabía nada de eso, ¿Por qué no le dijo antes? ¿Lo hizo y lo olvidó? ¡Eso no! No olvidaría que Kagome planeaba dejar el museo.

—¿Y el museo?

—Seguiré allí, pero en las mañana voy a ser asistente para una profesora en la universidad ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—No me habías dicho— se levantó y puso frente a ella.

—Surgió en la semana y aun no es nada seguro, pueden rechazarme— se excusaba, nunca fue su intención ocultárselo—. ¿Inuyasha?— preguntó al verlo hacer una de esas sonrisas de que planeaba algo—. ¡¿Qué haces?!— fue cargada sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

—Castigarte.

—¡Bájame! ¡Afuera no!— pidió al notar que salían al patio.

—No te muevas tanto o te caerás.

—¡Bájame!— pataleó.

—Toma aire.

—¿Qué?

—Toma aire— repitió y fue cuando Kagome notó que llegaron a la piscina.

—¡No te atrevas!

Inuyasha se había zambullido con Kagome, una vez en el agua, la puso de pie sin soltarla.

—Tonto, alguien podría vernos, sacarnos una foto y mañana estaría en primera plana.

—Creí que eso ya había quedado resuelto, que no nos importaría.

—Pero… Bonita foto para revista, ambos mojados.

—Tengo una hermosa sirena— juntó su frente con la de Kagome y sonrió.

—Y tú eres un perro mojado— le revolvió el cabello y dio un corto beso—. Acabas de mojar tu celular— dijo al sentirlo en el pantalón de Inuyasha y sacarlo.

—¡Grandioso!

—Es el cuarto que destruyes y vamos a mitad de año— Inuyasha tenía una maldición con los celulares.

—El próximo será contra agua.

—Y contra frío, perros y martillos— dijo al recordar los accidentes anteriores.

El primero del año, Inuyasha lo olvidó en el congelador ¿Cómo? Ni el mismo chico lo recordaba. El segundo fue destruido por un martillo, Inuyasha estaba en la constructora y accidentalmente le dejó caer un martillo. El tercero, los perros lo tomaron como juguete.

—Lo de los perros fuiste tú— le recordó Inuyasha a su novia.

En aquella ocasión, atacaba a su novia con cosquillas y ella al querer liberarse, tomó el celular de rehén, los perros entraron, se lo quitaron de las manos al pensar que era un juguete y lo rompieron.

—¿Pero por qué lo tomé? Porque tú me atacaste, entonces fue tu culpa.

—Malvada... Antes de que lo olvide, el fin de semana es la cena con los ganadores del concurso.

—¿Tan pronto lo tienen? Buena suerte.

* * *

Ahora su cabello era negro, en el salón también se lo ondularon, se maquilló los ojos en tonos azules, sus labios rojos cereza, se perfumó y vistió la ropa que ella misma confeccionó, un vestido corto amarillo.

Estar en la misma mesa que Inuyasha, tenerlo justo frente a ella, era un sueño hecho realidad. Tan nerviosa estaba que no podía hablar, era como una primera cita, podía sentir la conexión entre los dos. Se concentró en hacer las preguntas que tenía preparadas, cuando fue su turno, lamentablemente solo pudo hacer tres de las veinte que llevaba.

El tiempo pasó volando, cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado las tres horas. Los organizadores les pidieron ir a un área que estaba destinada para la foto grupal. Caminó deprisa para tener un buen lugar, de preferencia a lado de su chico y de pasó, cuando lo viese con la guardia baja, le regalaría un beso. De pronto lo vio, su bebé estaba a unos pasos de ella, ¡Esa era su oportunidad!

 **...**

Inuyasha no se había separado de Miroku, esa cena le estaba pareciendo eterna, las chicas que ganaron no paraban de hacerle preguntas solo a él ¿Acaso no estaban también Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu? Además, ¿Qué maña tenían con preguntarle sobre sus gustos personales y acerca de su novia? Agradeció enormemente cuando las tres horas terminaron, caminaba al área de la foto, cuando una chica tropezó frente a él. Miroku fue quien reaccionó antes y la tomó del brazo, Inuyasha levantó su bolsa.

—Cuidado, tu bolsa.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en la sala intentando averiguar como funcionaba su celular nuevo, ya Miroku le había pasado sus contactos e instalado las principales aplicaciones, pero ahora, él debía ver la manera de contestar, mandar mensajes y publicar cosas en redes sociales.

—¿Es tu celular nuevo?— preguntó Kagome al sentarse junto a su novio.

—Sí, un patrocinador me lo dio.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Antes deja tomar una foto, según tiene buena resolución.

—¿Foto de qué?

—Tus ojos, no los cierres, listo.

—Los tuyos son más bonitos— dijo al recargarse en el hombro del chico y ver que subía esa foto a Instagram.

—Cuestión de enfoque.

—¿Cómo te fue en la comida?— preguntó con mucho interés.

—Tranquilo, hicieron preguntas y firmamos la foto que se les dio.

—¿Alguien te acosó?

—¿Celosa?

—En tus sueños— no le daría el gusto de admitirlo—. Le pediré a Sango los detalles, si te acosaron, debiste ponerte nervioso y debió ser gracioso.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu prueba para asistente?— preguntó al recordarla.

—No me ha dicho— ya había pasado una semana y en ese punto ya creía que el trabajo fue para alguien más.

—Si no te acepta es una tonta.

—Siempre va haber alguien mejor.

—Tonterías, tu eres perfecta para eso.

—¿Sabes que si me lo dan, nos veríamos menos?

—No digas eso— le desagradaba pensar en ello.

Uno de sus miedos era que Kagome conocería a alguien dentro de su ramo, inteligente, con algún título y a ver que es mejor partido que él, le dejaría. Otro miedo era que Kagome se fastidiaría de esa relación y terminarían.

Kagome notó que la actitud de Inuyasha cambió, estaba pensando en algo que le disgustaba. Fue que una traviesa idea le vino a la mente, tomó el teléfono de Inuyasha, se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas de él.

—No preguntes y cierra los ojos.

—Si tú lo dices— no protestó, se dejó abrir la camisa y sintió que Kagome le rayaba en el pecho, del lado izquierdo.

—Ya casi termino, perfecto.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—Averígualo— le mostró la foto que tomó y esperó su reacción.

—Una "K", me encanta.

—Y no es todo.

—La publicaste, muchacha traviesa, luego dices que no eres celosa— Kagome le mostró la lengua y se levantó.

—Voy a preparar licuado de chocolate ¿Quieres?— Inuyasha asintió, amaba tanto a esa chica.

 **...**

Ganar la comida con el elenco fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida. Pero justo cuando iba hacer su movimiento, una tonta uso el truco más viejo, "se tropezó" para que el Adonis de Inuyasha la ayudase. Le robó la oportunidad de regalarle un beso a su Inu.

La alerta de su teléfono sonó, una nueva foto fue subida.

"Me gusta que estos ojos me miren y yo verlos"

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ojos cafés? ¡Los de ella eran azules! ¿Por qué su precioso le hacía eso a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Una nueva foto, era el pecho de Inuyasha y tenía una "K", sin descripción ¿Cómo debía tomarlo?

Su mundo se le venía abajo.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Inuyasha se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue un collar que estaba junto a su celular. Estaba feliz, aun no podía creer que ya llevase 3 años de relación con Kagome. La noche anterior cenaron en el templo, no podían ir a otro lugar en la ciudad por los reporteros, pero sabían que no importaba el sitio, si estaban ellos dos, iba a ser especial. Luego de cenar, Inuyasha volvió a su casa, Kagome pasaría el resto de la semana en el templo.

Tomó el colle y le tomó una foto, Kagome le había dado un dije de obsidiana tallado en forma de perro, y él por estar en las grabaciones, no le pudo comprar algo. Se lo recompensaría en grande.

"Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado", escribió para la foto.

Se metió a bañar y puso música, al salir se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, limpió el espejo y cuando se lavaba los dientes, una canción con mucho significado para él y Kagome sonó. Tomó el teléfono, reprodujo desde el principio la canción y se grabó cantando.

 _Wise men say, only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

"Gracias por estar todo este tiempo a mi lado", escribió como mensaje antes de mandárselo a su novia.

Era lo más cursi y vergonzoso que había hecho, pero sabía que a Kagome le iba a gustar.

 **...**

Inuyasha llegó al set, de inmediato notó que todos lo miraban de forma extraña, como cuando saben algo de ti y nadie lo dice. Entró a su camerino a cambiarse, estaba en ello cuando entró Miroku, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Algo en esa sonrisa le dio unos escalofríos.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Quien te viese pillín.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No finjas, lo que subiste.

—¿De esto?— le mostró el collar—. Kagome me lo dio— le restó importancia y se puso las botas.

—Eso no, el video.

—No he subido ninguno.

—El video desde el baño— le mostró en el celular la evidencia.

—Espera ¿Qué?— le quitó el celular y vio con horror, vergüenza y pánico, que no se lo mandó a Kagome, estaba en internet—. ¡Oh mierda! Esto no debía ponerlo.

—¿Era personal para Kagome?

—Ahora si me mata, tengo que quitarlo.

—Muy tarde, ya es viral.

Inuyasha quería que la tierra se lo tragase, que fuese un mal sueño. Minutos más tarde, sin poder atrasarlo más, salió de su camerino en compañía de Miroku.

—¡Hey Inuyasha! Eres tan tierno, quisiera un novio así— gritó una chica de Maquillaje.

—Le tengo envidia a tu novia— dijo una señora.

—Tienes bonita voz— le elogió alguien más.

—No sabía que tenías ese lado romántico, el amor te cambia— dijo Sango al verle.

—Estoy jodido— se sentó sobre un caja y tapó su cara, ese día iba a ser interminable, ¡No! La semana, el mes, lo que restaba del año iba ser eterno.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la castaña a su novio.

—Que nuestro amigo y la tecnología no son amigos.

¡Maldito teléfono nuevo, malditas aplicaciones!

* * *

 **17/12/17**

 **He aquí un capitulo más, en verdad lamento la tardanza, hay mucha ideas para la historia y por ello me cuesta acomodarlas.**

 **La fan loca volvió (se que la extrañaban) y se va dando cuenta que las fotos que Inu toma, no son de ella.**

 **En el próximo veremos algo más de ella y a un nuevo personaje.**


	11. Rivales y Crossover

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o referencia._

* * *

 **10\. Rivales y Crossover.**

Aquellos hermosos ojos cafés solo lo observaban atentamente, Inuyasha intentaba encontrar algún indicio de cómo iba a reaccionar Kagome, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre el vergonzoso video que se vio en todo el mundo. De eso, ya habían pasado dos días, y honestamente, esperaba que su novia no estuviese en la casa, no estaba listo para verla a la cara. Pero ahí estaba, de pie en el pasillo. Temía que si abría la boca para decir algo, ella comenzaría a reclamarle por el video. No quería discutir, no quería pelear y terminar distanciados. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, alguien debía ser el primero en hablar.

—Kag, yo...

—¡Muchas gracias!— le interrumpió al abrazarlo, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

—Fue muy lindo, no me gustó la parte donde te ven sin playera, casi desnudo— le miró severamente—. Pero me encantó que recordases la canción.

—Nunca la olvidaría— sonrió y la envolvió más en sus brazos.

—¿Lo dices por el ukulele?

—Prometiste no volverlo a mencionar— le recordó.

—Solo porque en palabras tuyas: Fue algo muy vergonzoso. Creo que el video lo supera y ahora, puedo hablar del ukulele con libertad.

—Malvada— Kagome le mostró la lengua—. Creí, estarías molesta.

—Estaba molesta por tu falta de ropa, pero estaba emocionada por la canción y suficiente castigo has tenido.

—En ese caso, salgamos de fin de semana.

—¿A dónde? ¿Planeas ya hacer publica nuestra relación?— de pronto estaba muy nerviosa.

—No, aun no... Rin me dio las llaves de la casa en la montaña de Sesshoumaru, podríamos escaparnos.

—¿No tienes grabaciones?

—La siguiente semana no nos veremos y quiero recompensarte.

—¿Qué esperamos para irnos? Le llamaré a mi madre.

 **...**

 _Kagome revisaba el listado de piezas que llegarían para la exposición temporal del la cultura mexica, cuando el cotilleo de sus compañeras, llamó su atención, comúnmente las ignoraba, pero en esta ocasión, Inuyasha era el tema._

" _¿Ya viste el video de Inuyasha?", "Es tan sexy", "Tiene un cuerpo de infarto", "Canta hermoso", "Esperaba que esa toalla se le cayera de la cintura. Debe tener una buena herramienta"._

 _¡Esperen! ¿Inuyasha cantó? ¿En toalla? ¿"Herramienta"?_

— _¿No lo crees, Kagome?_

— _¿Qué cosa?— se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella._

— _A Higurashi no le interesa— dijo alguien más._

— _Es verdad, tú no eres fan de Inuyasha._

 _Definitivamente ya necesitaba saber de que hablaban todas, la curiosidad la estaba comiendo. Fue al baño y en la privacidad de una cabina, buscó el video del que tanto hablaban. Su rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza, por los celos y por enojo._

 _¿Por qué Inuyasha había subido un video así? ¿Por qué decidió hacerlo acabado de bañarse? ¿Por qué dejó que otras vieran lo que ella solo podía?_

 _El celular vibró de pronto, Kagome tenía una llamada entrante._

— _Sango, hola._

— _Kag ¿Cómo estás?_

— _Bien, tomando un breve descanso._

— _A estas alturas ya lo debes saber, pero si no, te lo diré, Inuyasha subió un video..._

— _Ya lo vi— le interrumpió—. ¿Está contigo?— de inmediato se arrepintió de preguntar, si estaba allí ¿Qué le diría?_

— _No, ya está grabando. No te enfades mucho con él, fue un accidente y aquí todos ya se burlaron, creo es suficiente castigo._

— _Pero salió sin ropa— señaló._

— _Usaba una toalla._

— _¡No es el punto!— su cabeza era todo un lío._

— _Solo piénsalo, debo irme, hablamos más tarde._

 _Kagome guardó el teléfono, antes de salir debía calmarse un poco, encontrarle puntos positivos al video. Inuyasha había recordado la canción, su canción; había hecho un video para ella, había cantado aun cuando no le gustaba hacerlo._

 _Reprodujo de nuevo el video y sonrió, no estaba molesta o enojada con Inuyasha, estaba celosa._

* * *

En una de las áreas de descanso del set, Michibata estaba con su asistente, repasaban las líneas de su próxima escena, pero alguien no le permitía concentrarse, desde que llegó la había visto y no podía dejar de mirarla. Esa jovencita, debía ser suya.

—Ariel, ¿Pasa algo con el guion?

—No, ¿Quién es la joven?— su asistente volteó a verla.

—Sakuraba Rin, asistente de Taisho Sesshoumaru, el manager y hermano de Inuyasha.

—Es extraño que un hombre de la reputación de Sesshoumaru tenga a su lado a una chica tan joven y linda.

—Dicen que es porque es la única que ha soportado el puesto por más tiempo.

—¿Es soltera?

—No estarás pensando en…— conocía a su jefe y cuando se encaprichaba con alguien, no paraba.

—Es muy linda... Y legal.

—Investigare sobre ella, pero por favor, no crees problemas innecesarios.

* * *

Inuyasha estacionó el coche, la cabaña de Sesshoumaru estaba bastante oculta, grandes árboles le rodeaban y la caseta de vigilancia estaba a 2 kilómetros, de surgir algún problema la ayuda no tardaría, pero en verdad esperaba no necesitarlos y poder pasar un fin de semana tranquilo con su novia. Observó a Kagome, ya se estaba despertando, a mitad de viaje se había dormido, debieron salir de madrugada para pasar desapercibidos. Miró por el retrovisor y sus perros comenzaban a agitarse. ¡Oh sí! Los habían llevado, el viaje también iba ser bueno para ellos.

—Kagome, llegamos.

—¿Ya?

—Voy a sacar a Tessa y Ryuu, despabílate y baja.

La chica se estiró en el asiento y al abrir los ojos, quedó maravillada, ya el viaje había sido hermoso por el paisaje, pero estar frente a la cabaña, la hacía sentir como dentro de un cuento de hadas. Salió del coche y entró con Inuyasha a la cabaña.

—¡Este lugar es genial!— respiró profundo, el olor a madera le impregnó.

—Tengo que admitir que Sesshoumaru tiene buen gusto— aunque todos los muebles eran de madera y mimbre, la decoración no estaba mal.

—¿Seguro podemos salir? Quiero dar un paseo— tenía muchas ganas de recorrer el bosque.

—Sí, no debemos preocuparnos.

—¿Eso de atrás, es una tina?— en el patio, estaba un "barril" enorme.

—Eso parece, en la noche podemos usarla, iré a dejar las maletas en la recamara de invitados.

—Iré con Tessaiga y Ryuurin, deben tener sed y hambre, yo tengo sed y hambre.

—Hay una chimenea, podemos asar salchichas.

Kagome asintió y sonrió, esperaba que Inuyasha no hubiese llevado solo carne para comer.

 **…**

Salieron de paseo por la tarde, ambos perros corrían a la par de Inuyasha y Kagome trotaba detrás. Al llegar a un mirador, el ocaso estaba iniciando. Kagome se sentó cerca de la orilla, de su mochila sacó un termo y se sirvió agua, mientras miraba fijamente el horizonte. Inuyasha que estaba tirado en el suelo con los perros, observó encantado a su novia, sacó su celular y aprovechó para tomar una foto, la publicó en su Instagram con la leyenda "El mejor atardecer".

—Creí que no usaríamos internet— le reprochó Kagome al verle con el celular.

—Debía poner algo, te ves hermosa con el sol iluminándote— Kagome se sonrojó e Inuyasha le sonrió.

—Quiero ver la foto.

—No, ya no hay internet— se puso de pie al guardar el celular.

—Para verla no necesito internet.

—Una carrera de regreso, si me alcanzas te dejo verla— dijo al echar a correr.

—¡Inuyasha! Vayan tras él— le ordenó a los perros, que de inmediato persiguieron a su dueño.

* * *

Era su última noche en la cabaña y la pareja aprovechó la tina para relajarse en el agua caliente, ambos tenían una toalla envuelta al cuerpo, Kagome del busto para abajo e Inuyasha de la cintura. Dos pequeños faroles les alumbraban, en aquella noche sin luna.

—Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo— dijo la chica al recostarse en el pecho de su novio y mirar las estrellas.

—¿Te vas a dormir?

—Tal vez… Quita tus manos de allí— le regañó al sentir que unas traviesas manos iban bajo su toalla.

—Malvada— le tentaba con su cuerpo y no le dejaba tocar un poco.

—Este lugar debe ser lindo en otoño o invierno— comentó al imaginárselo.

—Podría llegar a un acuerdo con Sesshoumaru o mejor, comprar una.

—No vas a comprar una.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo dinero— dijo despreocupado.

—Todavía no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?— se giró para verlo a los ojos—. En una relación ambos deben cooperar, aquí— señaló a ambos—. Tú pones la mayor parte, no, de hecho, pones todo.

—Gano más, no me molesta gastarlo en ti.

—No me siento bien con eso, tal pareciera que estoy contigo por tu dinero.

—¿Es así?

—No— contestó ofendida.

—¿Entonces por qué te molestas? Y te dije que…

—Si se va a comprar algo para los dos, yo también quiero cooperar.

—Después pensaremos en algo que sea justo, lo prometo— nunca le había molestado, ni se había preocupado en el dinero que gastaba por Kagome, lo hacía con gusto, no imaginó que ella se sintiera incomoda—. Pero ahora, disfrutemos lo que nos queda de descanso y aprovéchame que no me verás en dos semanas— tomando desprevenida a la chica, jaló hacia abajo la toalla de ella.

—No hagas eso— se sujetó la toalla.

—Nadie nos ve— atrajo a Kagome hasta ponerla sobre su pelvis.

—Podrían... ¡Inuyasha!— chilló al sentir la muy despierta virilidad, sabía que él había ganado.

Inuyasha sonrió victorioso, las toallas no tardaron en quedar flotando en el agua.

* * *

Rin estaba comiendo en la cafetería, sola, ese día nadie pudo ir con ella, mejor dicho, ella fue la que comió tarde. Estaba por degustar su sopa cuando Michibata se sentó frete a ella, dejó de lado su comida, le miró extrañada y con fastidio, no soportaba a ese tipo.

—Soy Ariel Michibata, creo que no nos han presentado, oficialmente— dijo como todo un Don Juan.

—¿Necesita algo?

—No pude evitar notar que una jovencita tan linda, trabaja para Sesshoumaru.

—¿Y?— preguntó a la defensiva, no le hacía sentir cómoda.

—Dicen que es un hombre despiadado, aunque bien parecido, como alguien que conozco.

Rin roló los ojos, no podía creer que se siguiera comparado con Sesshoumaru. ¡No sé parecían en nada!

—¿En verdad?— preguntó con claro sarcasmo.

—Claro, ¿Cómo es trabajar con él?

—Un reto.

—Planeo trabajar un tiempo aquí, y busco una asistente que sea del lugar.

—Puedo darle algunos nombres— había captado su indirecta, pero ella le mandó otra.

—He visto como trabajas, mejoraré todas las ofertas de tu actual jefe.

—No estoy interesada.

—Piénsalo, no vas a arrepentirte, por cierto, son para ti.

Rin vio la caja en forma de corazón que le dejó, eran chocolates finos, se debatió en tomarlos o no, ella amaba el chocolate, pero aceptar esos, no le parecía correcto, por otro lado, la idea de desperdiciarlos tampoco le gustaba. Tal vez, podía cedérselos a alguien más. Era una opción, pero antes debía abrirlos ¿No? Ya que si venía una nota comprometedora todo el set se enteraría.

* * *

Desde el fin de semana se había encerrado en su habitación, su corazón estaba roto, destrozado, hecho polvo. No tenía ganas de comer, no se había bañado, su cama estaba llena de pañuelos desechables y las cortinas estaban cerradas. La música deprimente que escuchaba se detuvo, alguien entró y se sentó en la cama, dándole mimos en su cabeza.

—No llores.

—Pero tía, yo lo amo y él solo me rompe el corazón— dijo sin despegar el rostro de la almohada.

—Cuéntame.

—No le gustan mis ojos, cantó una canción que no me gusta y ve la foto que ha puesto, ¡Se fue con otra!— le mostró en el celular la foto.

—Es horrible, tú eres mejor, tienes mejor trasero, mírala bien, de dama no tiene nada, viste ropa de machorra— esa chica llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa de leñador y botas.

—Pero se fue con ella.

—Te quiere dar celos.

—¿Lo crees?

—¡Claro! Conozco a los hombres... Primero deja de usar esas lentillas.

—Pero...

—Tienes unos lindos ojos avellana, no los ocultes, si no te presta la atención que quieres, se más directa, yo te voy a dar unos consejos. Ahora dime ¿Quién es este guapo?— señaló la foto donde Inuyasha estaba en el set y a su lado estaba un hombre alto, maduro y mirada fuerte.

—Sesshoumaru, el hermano mayor de mi amado, también es su manager.

—Tú te quedas con el menor y yo con el mayor.

—¡Tía! Eres la mejor.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Ve a darte un baño, yo limpió aquí, comes y planeamos una estrategia para que te note.

* * *

Rin quería que todo terminara, ya no sabía qué más hacer para que Michibata entendiera que ella no estaba interesada en él. Le rechazó las invitaciones al cine, regresó los pendientes, pulseras y collares que le mandó; regalaba los dulces que le daba. Y ahora, le mandó un gran panda de peluche con una canasta de champaña, fresas y queso.

—No quiero eso, llévatelo— le pidió al joven pelirrojo que era parte del staff, Sesshoumaru no tardaba en llegar y no quería que el viese todo—. Si quieres, te lo puedes quedar.

—Pero hay una nota.

—Listo— tomó la nota y se la guardó—. Ahora vete.

—Rin, ¿Ya te dieron la nueva campaña?

—Sí, aquí la tengo, adiós Shippou.

El joven se escabullo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque Sesshoumaru no le vio más que un segundo, sintió que era analizado con detalle. Rin le entregó la carpeta a Sesshoumaru y notó que algo no le había gustado.

—¿Algo no va bien?

—Inuyasha tendrá gira de autógrafos, dos sesiones de fotos, será invitado en un programa de televisión y va ir a grabar a Canadá.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

—Va a modelar ropa de playa.

—No va a querer— ese estilo de ropa era igual a: dejar ver su pecho.

—Quiera o no, deberá hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru continuó revisando los papeles mientras Rin le observaba, ella se preguntaba si el panda no le causó preguntas, ¿No iba a preguntar quién lo mandó? ¡Por supuesto! Él ya lo sabía, Sesshoumaru siempre iba un paso adelante.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde que te ofreció empleo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Debo preocuparme? ¿Debo buscar asistente nuevo?

—No, pero...

Sería lindo si alguna vez mostraras más interés en mí, quiso decirle.

—¿No te molestan los obsequios?

—¿Te gustan?

—Algunos son lindos, pero no me siento bien al recibirlos.

Di que no te gusta que otro me corteje, di que solo tú puedes darme cosas lindas.

—Señor Sesshoumaru— golpearon a la puerta y una mujer se asomó—. Llegó el productor, quiere hablar con usted.

* * *

Inuyasha veía las fotos que estaban en su Instagram, él no las había subido, pero conocía el nombre del responsable, Miroku. ¿Cómo era posible que adivinara la contraseña de su teléfono?

En la primera foto, aparecía la foto de una taza de café y un muffin sobre una mesa, con el texto "El primer café de la mañana ¿Se les antoja?". Él no desayuno eso, de hecho, él no desayuno ese día, grabó a las cinco de la mañana, aquello era de Miroku. Leyó algunos mensajes que le dejaron.

LadyTaisho: "Te me antojas más tu".

Skygreen: "Preparo un exquisito café, ven a mi casa".

MuffinQueen: "Soy repostera y soy muy creativa cuando de postres se trata ;D".

Choko_Wonka: "Ve a la tienda donde trabajo y te regalo una taza a cambio de un beso."

Pasó a la siguiente foto, "Después de una larga mañana, a descansar". ¡Le tomó una foto cuando se quedó dormido en una de las camas del escenario!

MinaVlad: "Esa cama se ve muy cómoda".

LittleCroc: "El sueño te hace bien, dulces sueños".

LoveYouAndMe: "Pienso en muchas formas en que podemos usarla".

LadyTaisho: "Hola mi hermoso, Es la cama que has comprado para los dos? Cuándo la estrenamos? ", de nuevo esa chica, ¿Siempre estaba en primera fila? ¿No tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de él?

Vio una foto más y le dio un tic en el ojo.

—Miroku ¡No subas fotos que dan para otra cosa!

—¿Ahora qué hizo?— preguntó Sango.

—Míralo tú misma.

En la última escena que grabó, fue bajo el rayo del sol, Inuyasha terminó acalorado y para refrescarse, se vertió agua en la cabeza, agitó su playera y sin querer dejó a ver un poco de su abdomen, no solo eso, tenía el cinturón desabrochado. El texto que le acompañaba era: "Sufriendo de calor".

Orange55: "Quiero estar allí para secarte".

LoveYouAndMe: "Esa playera ya está muy mojada, quítatela".

LadyTasiho: "Mi amor, que raro que tengas calor, no me has visto o es porque pensabas en mí?"

MuffinQueen: "¿Te ayudo a quitarte el cinturón?".

—¡Miroku!— gritó ahora Sango.

—Debemos subir su raiting— se defendió el causante del alboroto.

—Su raiting está bien y no me gustan tus métodos.

—En mi defensa, él comenzó a subir fotos— señaló a Inuyasha—. Y no mostré más de lo que él dejó ver en su video.

—¡Ven aquí!— gritó Inuyasha al correr tras su amigo, le enseñaría a no volver a tomar su celular.

—Luego lo matas, tu escena— intervino Ayame al bloquearle el camino a Inuyasha.

* * *

El día anterior no fue el descanso largo que esperaba luego de dos semanas intensas de grabaciones, pero había estado con Kagome, ella le renovaba las energías. Salió de la ducha y escuchó el teléfono sonar, le extrañó que Kagome no contestara, tal vez estaba en el baño o terminando el desayuno, atendió la llamada desde el dormitorio.

—Hola Inuyasha, buenos días.

—Señora buenos días.

—¿Esta mi hija aun contigo?— le había llamado a su celular y no contestaba.

—Sí, ¿Quiere hablar con ella?

—Por favor dile que Souta irá a museo en la tarde, que regresen juntos a casa.

—Yo le digo.

—Debo irme, cuídense y un día ven a visitarnos.

—Se lo prometo, adiós.

Al terminar de vestirse fue a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba listo, pero Kagome no estaba. Escuchó la televisión y fue a la sala. Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo atentamente un noticiero matutino.

—Tu mamá llamó, dijo que...

"No lo olviden, fuimos nosotros los que descubrimos a la novia secreta— decía el reportero de espectáculos, Inuyasha sintió nervios, él fue muy cuidadoso, ayer nadie les había visto—. Las pistas no pudieron ser más claras: Ojos cafés, atlética, recuerden que le gusta caminar por el bosque— apareció la foto del atardecer—. En el capítulo llevó su cabello negro rizado, nombre con "K", la foto desde el set donde se les ve muy felices, ¡Y! La noticia de su novia, Inuyasha la dio a conocer cuando la nueva serie tuvo luz verde y anunciaron el crossover ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!"

En la pantalla estaba la foto de Inoue Kikyou, una de las actrices que participaba en la nueva serie. Inuyasha se acercó hasta Kagome, ella se notaba tensa, el control remoto lo tomaba con fuerza.

—Voy a aclararlo— le quitó el control y apagó la televisión.

—Ya te hice el desayuno, hoy tendré recorrido nocturno y pasaré la noche en el templo, pero supongo que tampoco vendrás hoy ¿Cierto?

—Dime algo.

—¿Cómo qué? Está bien, es una confusión, es normal que piensen eso, ella es actriz, cantante y modelo, tiene una organización altruista, es lo que esperan para ti.

—Ella no me gusta— afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

—Está bien— se levantó, debía terminar de arreglarse.

—Mírame por favor, grítame, dime algo— si por culpa de esos entrometidos reporteros Kagome le dejaba... ¡No! Ella no lo haría ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué pasó en el episodio para que crean que ella es tu novia?

—Nada, me hirieron y es la médico que me atendió.

—Quiero verlo— se giró, estaba decidida.

—¿Ahora?— tenían el tiempo justo para desayunar e irse a sus trabajos.

—Ahora.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, adelantaron el episodio a la parte donde aparecían los médicos, todo era normal, Kikyou solo revisó los ojos de Inuyasha y puso una venda en la cabeza, después de eso, no hubo otra escena de ellos juntos.

—Eso es todo— afirmó, ella no notaba nada raro.

—Sí.

—¿De qué foto hablan?

—También están Miroku y Kouga, ni siquiera estoy junto a ella— le mostró la foto que subió Ayame a la cuenta del programa, el orden era: Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyou y Kouga—. ¡¿Pero qué?!— se sobresaltó al sentir una mordida en su cuello, bajó la vista y Kagome tenía una sonrisa.

—No creo nuestros dientes coincidan— se levantó y fue directo al baño, al verse al espejo, su rostro se tiñó de rojo, no podía creer lo que había hecho, a causa de los celos ¡Mordió a Inuyasha!

Inuyasha no se levantó, estaba pasmado, que le tacharan de loco pero ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Le encantó que ella hiciera eso! Esa mujer era perversa, le dejó con una gran incomodidad dentro el pantalón.

* * *

 **22/03/2018**

 **Finalmente volví, tenía tantas ganas de continuar con esto, pero me llegó un bloqueo, no de falta de ideas, fue por exceso de ellas. Cuando pude organizarlas, todo fluyó con rapidez.**

 **Seguramente les llené de más dudas y con lo de los ojos las time, el punto aquí es, que la fan loca, cambia todo de ella para ser atractiva para Inuyasha, no le importa si debe teñir su cabello, usar lentillas de color, ir a una cámara de bronceado o con láser aclarar su piel.**

 **Mary:** Para la fan loca, me he basado en Helga (entre otros personajes, de otras series), fuiste la única que lo dijo, bien :D. Tu teoría me gusta, no lo sé, algo de verdad hay en ella.

 **Yani:** Todas son buenas opciones, varias me atraen para la fan. ¡Pero vaya! Tanto te atrapó que dejaste algebra de un lado, me siento culpable (bueno un poco XD).

 **Espero leernos en la próxima.**


	12. Novio

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o referencia._

* * *

 **11\. Novio.**

Inuyasha entró a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, él debía ayudarle a arreglar el asunto con Kikyou, de ser necesario haría público el nombre de Kagome. Nunca imaginó que lo llegarían a emparejar con Kikyou, antes de la nueva serie nunca se la había topado y apenas compartieron una escena, con quien debieron juntarla fue con Bankotsu.

—Quiero dejar en claro que Kikyou no es mi novia— dijo a su hermano—. ¿Quién se murió?— Rin y Sesshoumaru tenían cara de preocupación.

—Al parecer tus modales, se toca antes de entrar ¿Sabías? Y no podemos hacer lo que pides.

—¿Por qué no?— eso le pareció muy extraño.

—La popularidad del programa ha subido y los ejecutivos no quieren que baje— le llamaron ni bien llegó, querían adelantarse a cualquier cosa que Inuyasha pudiese hacer.

—No me importa, Kikyou no es...

—Por ahora, no lo vas a admitir ni a negar— le interrumpió, ya sabía que iba ser difícil tratar ese tema con su hermano.

—¿Estás loco?

—En tu contrato te comprometes a no hacer algún escándalo que deje en mal al programa, si lo infringes, te ves obligado a dejarlo y a pagar una multa por las pérdidas.

—No voy hacer un escándalo, solo quiero dejar en claro que...

—Solo ve esto— Rin le mostró las gráficas del último capítulo—. El número de reproducciones la colocaron en primer lugar— Inuyasha veía las imágenes, la serie que ocupaba el segundo lugar, tenía 12 puntos menos—. Confía en él.

—Más te vale que esto se solucione pronto— terminó diciendo a Sesshoumaru.

—Ya que estas aquí, toma asiento, te diré tu agenda. Rin, puedes irte.

Inuyasha se sentó, algo en él le decía que escucharía cosas que no le iban a gustar.

 **...**

La plática con Sesshoumaru no resultó tan mal como temía Inuyasha, eran cosas que podía manejar, ¿Qué eran un par de fotos en ropa de playa?, quince días en Canadá no eran tantos sin ver a Kagome, pudieron ser más. Lo que le preocupaba era la gira de autógrafos, no estaba confirmada en su totalidad, pero esperaba que no fuese en el periodo de descanso.

—¡Hey Inuyasha! Buena elección de chica, tu novia— dijo Michibata al sentarse a su lado—. Entiendo que no querían se enterasen todavía, pero esas cosas pasan.

—Supongo— ¿Por qué fue a verle? Quería estar solo, por eso se fue a sentar entre la utilería.

—Yo soy muy perspicaz y créeme, durante las grabaciones, no me percaté de su relación.

¿Será por qué no tengo una relación romántica con Kikyou?, quiso decirle Inuyasha.

—Debo dejarte, hay una jovencita que no he podido ver.

—¿Rin?— preguntó Inuyasha al ver a quien miraba Michibata.

—No le digas a nadie, pero ella y yo tenemos una conexión.

—¿Ella te corresponde?— eso no era posible, él creía que a Rin, le gustaba demasiado Sesshoumaru como para cambiarlo por un tipo tan pesado como Michibata.

—Es un secreto.

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Michibata ya se había retirado. Su primera intención fue ir a espiarlos y averiguar todo, no sabía que Sesshoumaru y Rin tenían problemas, eso le llenada de mucha curiosidad, pero Ayame tuvo que llamarle para grabar, en verdad que esa chica podía ser inoportuna algunas veces.

 **…**

Rin estaba verificando algunos datos con los guionistas y al terminar, se proponía ir a comer algo, pero en el pasillo de mantenimiento, se encontró con su acosador, tenía dos opciones: sacarle la vuelta o pasar de largo. Optó por lo segundo, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Ese labial te queda muy sensual— elogió el color durazno—. ¿Has pensado en salir en la serie o ser actriz?

—No es algo que me interese.

—Es una lástima, tengo entrada para el musical "Wicked".

—No, gracias— intentó continuar con su camino, pero el hombre le bloqueó todos sus intentos, se detuvo al percatarse que parecía que bailaban.

—Una cena, si no te gusta, que lo dudo...

—Ya dije que no— interrumpió con firmeza.

—Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión si me dejas.

—No voy a cambiar, ahora, déjeme pasar.

—Solo una vez.

—Tengo novio— lo había dicho, había dicho algo que no pensaba decir, no porque fuese mentira, simplemente, no le apetecía estarlo presumiendo y siempre ponerlo de excusa.

—¿Y si es el equivocado?

—Yo jamás saldría con otro hombre a su espalda ¿Qué clase de chica cree que soy?

—¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?— le preguntó con recriminación, no le creía esa excusa.

—No es de su incumbencia.

—Lo es si tiene que ver contigo.

—Déjeme pasar— le empujó, pero ella no era muy fuerte, era pequeña y delgada.

—Con una condición— la abrazó y besó a la fuerza.

Rin se congeló por un momento, cuando reaccionó, cerró los ojos, forcejeó, movía la cabeza, abrió la boca para morderlo y él aprovechó para meter su lengua, Rin le mordió y la soltó.

—Me gusta que seas ruda— se lamió la herida.

—No se me vuelva a acercar— lo empujó y salió corriendo.

 **…**

En el camerino de Miroku, estaban Sango e Inuyasha, se reunieron allí para comer. La pareja notaba a Inuyasha preocupado, en las grabaciones se le notaba distante y ahora, no comía y no dejaba de darle vueltas al celular. Sango le hizo señas a Miroku para que averiguara lo que le pasaba.

—¿Qué pasó? Confiesa.

—Kagome, no ha contestado— Kagome no había ni visto su mensaje.

—Todo irá bien.

—Quiero llamarle para explicarle el asunto con Kikyou, no contesta, ni ve sus mensajes.

—Está trabajando— dijo Sango.

—Es su hora de descanso— ella siempre le respondía si llamaba a esa hora.

—Tienes tiempo para explicarle con calma las cosas— intentó calmarlo Miroku.

—No voy a verla hasta el siguiente miércoles, y ahora a las grabaciones en Canadá, también voy yo.

—Creí que solo serían Kouga y Miroku.

—Ahora también voy.

—Quince días se pasan rápido— le animó su amiga.

—¿Creen que soy buen novio?

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?— Miroku vio a Sango buscando alguna explicación, ella se encogió de hombros, Kagome no le había dicho que hubiese problemas en el paraíso.

—Si no trabajaran en el mismo lugar ¿Creen que seguirían juntos?

—Todos los años pasan por lo mismo y siguen juntos— le recordó Sango.

—Ahora tienen el asunto de Kikyou, pero ella sabe que no es verdad.

—Ya no lo preocupes, escucha, estas alterado por lo que pasa, pero las cosas se solucionaran.

Inuyasha suspiró, lo que decían era cierto, pero aun así, últimamente sentía que quería más con Kagome.

 **…**

Sesshoumaru llevaba una hora buscando a Rin, le llamaba y no le contestaba, nadie la había visto. Decidió ir a la azotea, en ocasiones ella solía tomar aire fresco en ese lugar. La encontró, ella estaba escondida detrás de un ducto de ventilación, se preocupó al verla llorar, ella estaba tan afectada que no le sintió llegar. Se arrodillo en una pierna, le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara y ella se sobresaltó, cuando vio que era él, se calmó.

—¿Qué te hizo?— sabía que el culpable era Michibata, no era tonto.

—Como si te importase— se limpió las lágrimas

—¡Rin! ¿Qué te hizo?— exigió saber, desesperado.

—No quiero que hagas una escena de celos, ni que vayas y lo golpees, pero en los últimos días podrías haber preguntado si todo estaba bien— listo, se lo había dicho.

—No lo vi necesario.

—No te entiendo.

—Confío en ti, Rin.

"Nuestros corazones están unidos, por él poder de la confianza", eso le dijo Sesshoumaru en una ocasión.

—Si tener otro empleo o conocer a alguien más, es lo que quieres, nunca voy a detenerte.

 _¿Por qué ella iba a querer eso? Solo lo quería a él, a Sesshoumaru._

—Por otro lado, eres fuerte, por ello, si querías mi ayuda me la hubieses pedido, pero algo te hizo y no viniste, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué te hizo?

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru hicieron que en su interior sonriera, ella le importaba, él confiaba en ella.

—Ahora te pido ayuda, me besó, yo no quería.

Sesshoumaru apretó sus puños y mandíbula, quería ir a golpear a ese tipo. Jaló a Rin y la abrazó con fuerza, sentía que eso fue en parte su culpa.

—Te prometo que no volverá a tocarte.

* * *

Miroku entró a la habitación que usaba Inuyasha cuando se debían quedar en la casa de la producción, su amigo ya se había bañado y alistaba una maleta, al parecer, ese día si iría a su casa. Dejo caer la caja que llevaba en la cama, tomando desprevenido a su amigo.

—¿Y esto?

—Lo dejaron para ti.

—¿Qué es?

—No lo sé, debes abrirlo para averiguarlo.

—¿Una bomba?— abrió la caja y sacó: un cojín con motas de colores, una esfera hecha de hilos y un aro del que colgaban listones—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Ya abriste tu correo— dijo Sango al pasar por el pasillo—. Alguien ha visto muchos tutoriales en internet.

—¿Pera para qué es?— Inuyasha mostró el aro.

—Lo cuelgas en la pared, para adornar, esta esfera las cuelgas en un foco.

—¿Cómo si estas cosas me gustasen? ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

—Veamos la dirección, lo envía "Presidenta del club de fans oficial del Agente Takahashi"— leyó Miroku.

—¿Eso existe?

—Al parecer.

—Desháganse de eso— tomó su maleta.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó Sango.

—Fueron días largos, quiero ir a casa.

 **…**

Rin soltó un bostezo, no recordaba haber estado tan cansada. Debía ser por todo lo que pasó en los últimos días. Sesshoumaru no le había dicho nada a Michibata, pero ahora, no la apartaba de su lado o si tenía que hacerlo, la dejaba en compañía de Shippou.

—Ya me llegó la confirmación de los boletos de avión que hacían falta.

—Mañana quiero que llames y cambies mi boleto, ponlo a tu nombre.

—¿No irás?

—Debo reunirme con quien coordinará la sesión de fotos y así estarás lejos de Michibata.

—Entiendo, me encargaré que no se meta en problemas— dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

—Se que lo harás, pásame el guion.

—¿Te vas a llevar trabajo?

—Puedo quedarme a terminar y te vas sola.

—Toma— le dio el guion y cuando Sesshoumaru lo guardaba en su maletín, pudo ver lo que llevaba adentro—. ¿Desde cuanto…?

—Desde que me lo diste, vámonos.

¡Estaba feliz! Él llevaba consigo el llavero que ella le regaló, ¡llevaba con él, el llavero con el kamon de una flor roja!

 **…**

Entró al dormitorio esperando encontrar despierta a su novia, debían hablar, apenas había podido explicarle el asunto con Kikyou. Pero Inuyasha se llevó una desilusión cuando la vio durmiendo, era lógico, era pasada la media noche.

—Kagome, ya llegue— se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

—Está bien— apenas contestó.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Mañana— tenía tanto sueño que no podía abrir los ojos.

—Debo irme temprano, despierta.

—Ya voy.

Inuyasha suspiró, ella no se despertaría, le besó en la frente y se cambió de ropa. Cuando ponía su teléfono a cargar, vio la nota que ella dejó en la cómoda.

"Te dejo comida en el horno, muero de sueño, te amo".

Su estomago gruñó, hasta ese momento no se percató que tenía hambre. Fue a la cocina y sacó los camarones empanizados que su novia le dejó, pero antes de comérselos, tomó una foto a su platillo.

"Esta comida es deliciosa, justo lo que necesitaba".

Terminó de comer y regresó al dormitorio dispuesto a recuperar sus horas de sueño. Se acostaba en la cama, cuando el celular de Kagome llamó su atención, estaba vibrando. ¿Quién le llamaba a esa hora a su novia? Vio el nombre, "Houjo". ¿Quién era ese? El celular dejó de vibrar y un mensaje no tardó en aparecer, tomó el aparato y leyó lo que dejaba leer la pantalla.

"Te confirmo que mañana si puedo, nos vemos donde...".

No, no, no... Kagome no podía estar viendo a otro chico —dejó el celular en su lugar— debía ser algo del trabajo, no se pondría de paranoico celoso. Maldecía el tener que irse por dos semanas.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó la voz femenina.

—Hola dormilona— ella le sonreía, eso lo calmó.

—¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—Algo, ya comí lo que me dejaste.

—¿Qué te pasa?— podía estar medio dormida, pero notaba raro a Inuyasha.

—¿Recuerdas que van a grabar en Canadá?— la chica asintió—. Ahora yo también voy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Dos semanas.

—No es tanto— honestamente, ella creyó que sería un mes—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Este viernes.

—Eso quiere decir que debo aprovecharte— le jaló de la playera para besarlo.

—Tu celular estaba sonando.

Kagome vio la llamada y mensaje de Houyo, le respondió por texto y se giró a ver a su novio.

—Listo ¿En qué estaba?

—Querías aprovecharme— olvidaría esas ideas tontas sobre Kagome y otro hombre, ella no le había dejado de ver como siempre, con amor.

* * *

 **23/04/2018**

 **¡Mary! Hi :D, espero ahora se aclarase algo en cuanto a la relación de SesshRin, concuerdo, Sesshoumaru no es del tipo "Voy a ir a golpear a quien se meta con Rin". Y, un poco de celos es bueno, pero no de los enfermisos que confunden con amor, ya pasando esa linea es malo.**

 **Anny, bueno, la descripción confunde un poco, ni yo los imagino así, por eso le di un giro.**

 **Floresamaabc, en los proximos, explicaré más sobre SesshRin, y se entenderá mejor su relación, que espero sea de "OMG!" XP.**

 **A todas las demás, muchas gracias por los mensajes, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	13. Canadá

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o referencia._

* * *

 **12\. Canadá.**

Kagome estaba sola con Souta en su casa, ella esperaba que su hermanito pusiera la película que iban a ver, mientras tanto, veía en el celular de él, las publicaciones que había subido Miroku a _Instagram_ , en la televisión e internet, los reporteros ponían de noticia:

"Últimos mensajes para Kikyou antes de abordar" Inuyasha estaba en la sala de espera y tenía el celular en las manos; "Se nota que Inuyasha extraña a su novia", mostraban la foto de Inuyasha viendo por la ventana del avión, y luego ponían la foto de "Cinturones abrochados", decían que Inuyasha puso: "Ya te extraño".

¡Estaban sacando de contexto las fotos de Miroku! No mostraban que las fotos eran de Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga y Bankotsu en el aeropuerto:

"Esperando la tercera llamada para abordar", había fotos de los chicos e ¡Inuyasha le mandaba un mensaje a ella, no a Kikyou!; seguía un video de todos en sus asientos de primera clase, "Viaje de chicos", Inuyasha veía por la ventana, pero cuando Miroku le llamó, volteó y saludo; y por último, la foto de la señal de "cinturones abrochados" y el comentario: "En unas horas: Hola Canadá" ¡No fue Inuyasha quien la puso!

Y por otro lado, estaba Kikyou, ¿A ella no le molestaba que le inventaran un novio? ¿Acaso ella estaba contenta? ¿Podría ser que a Kikyou le gustase Inuyasha?

—¿Hermana? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Sí, ¡No! No, nada malo.

—Entonces deja de morderte los labios.

—Lo siento, la culpa la tienen esos reporteros.

—Tengo una idea, dame tu celular— extendió la mano—. Te prometo que no haré nada malo— Kagome le dio el celular.

—Debo calmarme— dijo al acostarse en el suelo.

—Se más directa y ruda.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estoy seguro que mi cuñado se sentirá emocionado— le devolvió su celular y mostró la aplicación que había puesto.

—Pero…— su hermanito instaló _Instagram_ y le creó una cuenta.

—Nada de peros, hay que divertirnos, pon algo y ve si adivina que eres tú.

—¡No!, me prometí que no entraría en sus cuentas como novia acosadora.

—Sin embargo, usas mi teléfono para ver de vez en cuando— _touche_ por parte de Souta.

—¿Y si no se da cuenta?— eso la pondría triste.

—Entonces no te conoce bien y no dejaré te cases con él— sentenció con los brazos cruzados.

—Hagámoslo.

¿Qué era lo primero que debía poner?

* * *

Los chicos jamás imaginaron que les pondrían a practicar rapel y movimientos de lucha, a buena hora les avisaron que se añadió una escena de acción, en las montañas. El primero en lograr escalar la pendiente de roca, fue Inuyasha, Kouga se quedó a poco de llegar a la cima antes de resbalar, Miroku y Bankotsu llegaron a la mitad. En las peleas, se notaba que Bankotsu tenía experiencia, le daba buena lucha a Inuyasha.

—Bien hecho Inuyasha— felicitó el instructor—. Descansen muchachos, los próximos en subir, son ustedes— les dijo a Miroku y Bankotsu.

—No todos somos este tipo— se quejó Miroku, él hacía ejercicio, pero no era tan hábil como Inuyasha.

—¿Nunca pensante en ser doble de riesgo?— preguntó Bankotsu a Inuyasha.

—La verdad es que no.

—Lo que si es cierto, es que ustedes la tienen fácil, yo debía luchar en _kilt_.

—Cierto, saliste en una serie de los _Highlanders_ — recordó Kouga, eso le había ayudado a pelear bien en la naturaleza.

—No creo que sea tan complicado— meditó en voz alta Miroku.

—En ese caso, los reto a usar _kilt_.

—Yo estoy dentro— contestó de inmediato Miroku.

—¿Por qué no?— le secundó Kouga.

—¿Inuyasha?— preguntó Bankotsu.

—Olvídenlo, yo logré subir a la primera y no usaré falda.

—No es falda, es un _Kilt_ — corrigió el chico de larga trenza.

—Será divertido, no me dejes solo en esto— intentó convencer Miroku.

—Acabo de subir el reto a internet, ¿Quién será el cobarde?— les anunció Bankotsu.

—Propongo algo, Inuyasha se libra de usar falda, si nos dice quién le hizo la marca del cuello que traía hace unas semanas— sugirió triunfante Miroku.

—Es verdad, Sango te ayudó a maquillarla— recordó Kouga.

—¿Cuál de las dos cosas? Elige— que el universo lo perdonase por jugarle sucio a su amigo pero, de alguna manera debía obligarlo a usar un _kilt_.

—Ya les dije que los perros me lastimaron— Miroku se las pagaría, con ese amigo, no necesitaba enemigos.

—No te creemos— dijeron los otros tres chicos.

—Animo, va ser interesante— intervino Rin, había estado escuchando la conversación y no se resistió.

—Tú debes estar de mi lado— ella era técnicamente de la familia.

—Y lo hago, sé que no quieres decir quién te hizo la marca, por eso puedes contar conmigo para tu reto— levantó un pulgar—. Además, debes vengarme.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Miroku no me contó como uno de ustedes, solo puso "Viaje de chicos"— dijo con un puchero.

—¡Ya me disculpe! No estabas y bueno... ¡Perdóname!

—Inuyasha, tu deber es dejarlo en ridículo.

—Eso lo hace él solo muy bien, ¡Auch!— Rin le había tirado del cabello—. Lo haré, ¿Cómo alguien tan tierna es tan perversa?

—No soy perversa y si lo soy, es lindo en mí porque soy chiquita.

—Tienes suerte que me agradas.

—Por cierto ¿Lo harán en Japón o aquí?

—En nuestro último día aquí ¿Les parece?— sugirió Bankotsu y todos asintieron.

—Les consigo sus faldas.

—No les llames así— se quejó Inuyasha, a lo que Rin le enseñó la lengua.

* * *

Kagome terminaba de dar un recorrido cuando se topó con Houjo, él le hacía señas con la mano. Le sorprendía un poco verlo en el museo, hace días, Houjo tuvo una entrevista de trabajo para ser el nuevo asistente del contador, si estaba de nuevo allí, eran buenas noticias ¿Cierto?

—Higurashi, muchas gracias por avisarme de las entrevistas, ahora seremos colegas.

—No hay de que, me alegró que lo consiguieras.

—Me dijeron que ya no estarás a tiempo completo.

—Todavía nada es seguro, yo creo que ya no fui seleccionada, ya son casi dos meses y nada— Houjo sabía sobre la aplicación que había hecho para asistente en la universidad.

—¿Por qué querías ese empleo? ¿No estás bien en el museo?

—Si era asistente, podía sacar mi maestría.

—Ahora entiendo mejor.

—En el museo me gusta estar al pendiente de las piezas en las exposiciones, aun así quiero cambiarme a restauración, pero no hay lugar, solo con una muy buena recomendación o por contactos, podría entrar— dijo con desgana.

—Algo saldrá, ten fe, por cierto, si estás libre, te invito a comer.

—Debo volver al trabajo, otro día, ya nos veremos más seguido ¿No?

—Es una promesa.

Kagome entraba al ascensor y su celular sonó, era una alerta, Inuyasha había subido foto de lo que estaban comiendo, langosta y arenques. "¡Hey! Carnívoro, no olvides comer ternera ahumada y _cornmeal bacon_."

 **…**

Aquella noche, miembros del equipo en Canadá, invitaron a los chicos a ir a un Pub. Solo debían avisarle a Rin, no es que le tuviesen miedo, pero sabían que si hacían algo tonto, Sesshoumaru haría rodar sus cabezas. El elegido de decirle fue Inuyasha, iba confiado, Rin era muy comprensiva y en una de esas, los acompañaba.

—Soy Inuyasha— dijo al tocar la puerta de la habitación de ella, escuchó un adelante y entró.

—Ya voy— dijo desde el baño—. ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó al salir y ver a Inuyasha sentado en la cama.

—Nos invitaron a un Pub, es a unas... ¿Rin? ¿Todo bien?— preguntó al ver su cara preocupada.

—Todo bien— aseguró.

—¿A quién mataste?— la notaba extraña.

—A nadie ¿Por qué?

—¿Todo está bien entre Sesshoumaru y tú?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Estás extraña ¿Te preocupa algo?— en ese momento quería ser más perspicaz, como Kagome o Miroku.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Ese tipo, Michibata...

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿Te acosa? Si es así, dile a Sesshoumaru.

—No te preocupes, ya lo sabe, por eso me mandó a este viaje.

—¿Segura todo está bien? Te ves cansada.

—La verdad es que, estoy agotada y tal vez la comida de la tarde me cayó pesada, ¿Podría dormir y ustedes no se meten en problemas?

—¿Necesitas un médico?

—No, todo bien, tengo sueño, si quieren vayan, pero no hagan un escándalo.

—Yo les digo, descansa, si necesitas hago me llamas.

—Eres muy lindo, gracias.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación, les diría a los chicos que él no iría con ellos, alguien debía estar al pendiente de Rin, por dos cosas, ella le importaba y segunda, si enfermaba en ese viaje, Sesshoumaru se pondría como loco.

* * *

Estaba cansado, sus ojos se cerraban del sueño, pero no se podía dormir, no todavía, Kagome estaría en su casa a las cuatro de la tarde —dos de la mañana en Canadá—, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella. Veía la ventana del chat, Kagome no se conectaba y el sueño le ganaba, por eso, se levantó de la cama y se puso a caminar. Hubo un momento en que creyó se dormiría de pie, el sonido de video llamada le alertó y corrió a la cama.

—¿Me tardé? Lo siento mucho— decía agitada, se le hizo un poco tarde y llegó corriendo a su casa—. ¿Qué hora es allá?

—Dos de la mañana.

—Ya deberías estar durmiendo— Inuyasha negó.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Tranquilo, todo bien aquí, ¿Qué tal las grabaciones? Souta me dijo que te retaron a usar kilt, ¿Lo harás?— no quería mentirle, ella lo vio desde su cuenta.

—No tengo de otra.

—Los vas a dejar en ridículo, pero cuida que no vean "ya sabes que"— señaló hacía abajo.

—¿Por qué dejaría que vieran algo que es tuyo?— preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

—Porque el _kilt_ se usa sin ropa interior.

—Maldito Bankotsu, no dijo nada de eso— refunfuñó.

—No creo que sea sin ropa interior, eso ya sería mucho.

Se escuchó un ruido en la puerta del dormitorio y Kagome se levantó, cuando volvió Tessaiga y Ryuurin iban con ella.

—Están contigo.

—También está Buyo— alzó al gato y de inmediato el felino le mostró sus dientes.

—Ese gato me odia.

—Es porque lo molestas cada que vienes.

—¿Ten dan lata esos dos?

—Para nada, me cuidan ¿Verdad cachorros?— acarició a los perros detrás de las orejas.

—Kagome te buscan... ¡Oh! Hola Inuyasha— interrumpió la madre de Kagome.

—Hola señora.

—Te ves cansado, ya deberías ir a dormir.

—Mamá ¿Por qué no dijiste que no estoy?

—Es tu amigo de la preparatoria, creí que querrías saludarlo.

—Dile que me estoy bañando, que estoy dormida.

—Dudo que se marche tan fácil, lo intentaré, cuídate Inuyasha y ya ve a dormir.

—Perdona todo eso— dijo Kagome.

—¿Un amigo de la preparatoria?— ¿Sería el mismo que le mandó el mensaje aquella noche?

—Sí, cuando regreses te cuento, ¿Estás celoso?— lo notaba tenso, el ceño fruncido, no solo él, los perros también se le quedaron viendo—. No cabe duda que los animales se parecen a su dueño.

—Ustedes dos, no dejen que se le acerquen— y como si entendiesen, los perros ladraron, Kagome no pudo evitar reír—. No sé qué te da gracia, te extraño.

—Y yo a ti, pero ya pasó la primera mitad.

—Cuando regrese estarás en la casa ¿Verdad?

—Iría al aeropuerto pero te complicaría más las cosas, ya duérmete— dijo al ver bostezar a Inuyasha.

—Cuando tenga otra oportunidad te llamó.

 **...**

Por la mañana, Miroku fue a buscar a Inuyasha, ya todos estaban desayunando y él no se aparecía. Lo encontró dormido en la cama arreglada y tenía la laptop junto a él. Todo indicaba que se había desvelado. Le tomó una foto y publicó, "Eso pasa cuando lo alejan de su novia".

—Inuyasha, despierta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es hora de ir a grabar.

—¿Ya es hora?— le costaba abrir los ojos.

—Todos están desayunando, eres el único que falta.

—Deja me lavo la cara y me cambio— se sentó en la cama y talló los ojos.

—¿La señorita está bien?

—Sí, creo que lo lleva mejor que yo— apenas una semana y sentía que habían pasado meses, cuando estaban en Japón y no veía a Kagome por el mismo periodo de tiempo, no le parecía tan atormentante porque en cualquier momento se podía escapar y verla.

—Apúrate para que desayunes algo, ¿A qué te dormiste?

—Creo que tres de la mañana— contestó antes de entrar al baño.

—Arriba ese ánimo, ya queda menos tiempo para volver.

—¿No extrañas a Sango?— al salir de baño, fue lo primero que preguntó Inuyasha.

—Lo hago, pero tal vez es diferente porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y tú vez a la señorita menos tiempo.

Inuyasha lo meditó un poco, estaba decidido, en cuanto se solucionara el asunto con Kikyou, presentaría a Kagome, no más vueltas, ni esperar más tiempo.

* * *

En su último día de grabación en Canadá, Rin le dio a cada uno un kilt de un color diferente, Inuyasha el rojo; Miroku, morado; Kouga, cafe y Bankotsu, azul. Miroku fue el primero en ponerse el Kilt, le siguieron Kouga y Banktosu, solo faltaba Inuyasha, él solo miraba "la falda".

—¿Vas hacer el único que no use?— Kouga le preguntó a Inuyasha.

—Me lo pondré pero no me quito el boxer.

—¿Creíste que era a pelo?— Bankotsu comenzó a reír, ahora entendía porque decían que Inuyasha luego era muy inocente.

—¿Se puede?— preguntó Miroku con cierta emoción.

—¡Tu no lo explicaste!— se defendió Inuyasha.

—Tranquilo, es con ropa interior— una vez calmado, Bankotsu le respondió.

—¿Puedo usarlo sin ella?— interrumpió Miroku, lo estaban ignorando por su discusión.

—Claro que puedes, pero llegando, una castaña te golpeará— respondió con malicia Inuyasha.

—Entiendo, me dejo lo de abajo— hacer enojar a Sango no era bueno para él.

Una vez que todos estaban usando el _Kilt_ , Rin se felicitó, dio justo en el color de cada uno de los chicos. Tomó su _Tablet_ para dar inicio al video en vivo.

—Veamos quien aceptó el reto— dijo Rin a la cámara.

—Esto es muy cómodo— dijo Miroku al dar una vuelta.

—No es tan malo— concordó Kouga al saltar, tenía mucha movilidad.

—Harán una escena de lucha, tomen sus espadas— Rin les dio espadas de madera.

Al principio Inuyasha no quería moverse, pero cuando sus tres amigos complotaron contra él y lo atacaron, debió defenderse, llegó un momento en que se le olvidó que usaba aquella "falda".

—E Inuyasha no quería usarlo, él y Kouga lo hacen bien— dijo Bankotsu como todo un experto—. Pero creo que Kouga lo domina más.

—¡Reto superado!— anunció Rin.

—Kouga, nos sorprendes, parece que tienes experiencia con el _kilt_ — elogió Bankotsu.

—Soy un chico que se adapta rápido a todo.

—Pero mi amigo no se queda atrás— Miroku abrazó a Inuyasha.

—Vean los comentarios— Rin comenzó a leer algunos—. _LittleCroc_ pone "Todos tienes unas lindas piernas", _Choko_Wonka_ "Gracias por ese genial reto, todos son muy sensuales", _Pinkgirl_ : "Mi favorito es Kouga"— el nombrado alzó dos pulgares y mandó un beso—. _MuffinQueen_ "En la serie salgan con esas faldas".

—Estoy a favor de eso último— dijo Miroku—. Creo que podría usar esto para andar en mi casa.

—¿Qué más han puesto?

—Hay uno para Bankotsu— leyó Kouga—. _MinaVlad_ dice que extraña la serie donde salías.

—Yo también, fue una experiencia única, pero todo llega a un final.

—Esto es para ti Inuyasha— Miroku leyó—. _LadyTaisho_ "Mi bello, hermoso y sensual agente, les ganaste a todos con el reto, tu cuerpo es el mejor".

—No creo que sea así, Kouga y Bankotsu lo dominan mejor— él ya se había olvidado de esa chica.

—El último antes de cortar— anunció Rin—. Es para Inuyasha, _YokoStar_ "Que lindas piernas Inu, correr con los cachorros te ayuda mucho y el rojo te va bien", eso es todo, no se olvides de ver el programa.

Inuyasha se había quedado pensando, el último comentario, fue raro, pero no de una manera mala, ¿Correr con los cachorros? ¿Se refería a sus perros? ¿El rojo le va bien?

* * *

Antes de despegar, Inuyasha le mandó un mensaje a Kagome y vio las alertas de las aplicaciones, Rin había subido cinco fotos, la primera era de todos con el texto: "Listos para el viaje de regreso", en la segunda: Miroku tenía una almohada de cuello; en la tercera: era él recostado en su asiento con los audífonos puestos; la cuarta era de Kouga saludando a la cámara y en la última, Bankotsu hojeaba una revista.

Leyó algunos comentarios y uno en especial captó su atención, era de _YokoStar_ , "Seguro ya estas con tu música viejita, no importa, me agrada mucho".

Primero, le sugiere comer carne; en su foto donde duerme pone "Ten cuidado con la laptop, no vayas a aplastarla" era como si supiese de sus antecedentes con la tecnología; menciona a los perros y ahora, pone lo de la música viejita. ¿Podría ser que "YokoStar" fuese…?

Otro comentario de ella, "Siempre he querido probar el jarabe de arce".

* * *

 **30/04/2018**

 **En el próximo sabrán lo que piensa Kikyou sobre que la emparejen con Inuyasha, también la loca volverá a tener una escena,** _floresamaabc_ **no desesperes, SesshRin viene también en el próximo. Creo que es todo, espero les gustase el capítulo de hoy.**

 **PD. Quiero un fanart de esos chicos usando kilt (por si tienen duda, es la falda escocesa).**


	14. Yo No Soy

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o referencia._

* * *

 **13\. "Yo No Soy...".**

Finalmente, luego de dos semanas, a las ocho de la noche, Inuyasha estaba en casa. El vuelo de regreso le pareció más largo y cansado que el de ida, quería llegar a dormir, acurrucarse junto a su novia. Abrió la puerta, caminó a la sala y no vio a nadie, las luces estaban encendidas, tal vez, Kagome estaba arriba. Iba a subir las escaleras, cuando escuchó ladridos y la voz de Kagome, estaban afuera. Dejó la maleta en el primer escalón y salió al patio trasero.

Tessaiga y Ryuurin estaban dando vueltas alrededor de la chica, ella tenía las correas de los perros, Inuyasha se preguntaba ¿Los iba pasear o regresaban de un paseo? Se acercó sigilosamente, esperando que los perros no le delataran.

—¡No hagas eso!— se quejó Kagome cuando Ryuurin se paró y le puso las patas en los hombros—. Ryuu ¡Abajo!— el perro se calmó e Inuyasha sintió escalofríos, cuando su novia decía "esa" palabra en "ese" tono, le ponía la piel de gallina—. ¿Qué les pasa? Están muy locos.

—Tal vez te distraen para mí.

—¡Inuyasha!— Kagome se giró rápido y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Me voy a ir más seguido para que me recibas así.

—No seas tonto— estaba tan feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

—Yo también te extrañé demasiado— la estrechó con fuerza, respiró su aroma y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba de nuevo en su hogar.

Los perros veían atentos a sus dueños, no tardaron en unirse a la bienvenida, le saltaron a Inuyasha por la espalda y ambos querían lamerle la cara.

—Tranquilos, yo también los extrañé— les acarició la cabeza para calmarlos—. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que alegró mi viaje?— le preguntó a Kagome.

—¿Qué usaron bóxer?— dijo divertida.

—Los mensajes de "YokoStar".

—¿Una nueva fan?

—Puede ser, es muy atenta, lástima que no sé dónde vive, compré jarabe de arce, ella lo sugirió.

—¿Me quieres poner celosa?— preguntó enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

—Utiliza el nombre de Yoko, deber ser gran fan.

—Debe serlo, íbamos a pasear— le mostró las correas, no le iba a admitir tan fácil su "identidad secreta"—. Pero tú los puedes llevar o descansas un rato y yo los llevo, ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?— dio un paso atrás, Inuyasha la veía como si estuviera por llevar a cabo una travesura contra ella—. ¿Sabes qué? Seguro tienes hambre, te hare algo de comer— se fue directo a la casa, pero jamás llegó a la cocina, su novio la cargo sobre su hombro—. ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

—Dilo— él sabía que ella era "YokoStar".

—¿Qué digo?

—Ya lo sabes.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ya lo sabes, admítelo— comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

—¡No lo hagas! Me vas a tirar.

—Esto es divertido.

—Yo no quería hacerlo, pero Souta me convenció— lo dijo, ya se estaba mareando.

—¿Él fue quien lo planeó todo?— bajó a la chica—. Se merece un premio.

—¿Te gustó?

—Me encantó y por eso, vienes con nosotros— la tomó de la mano y salieron al patio.

—¿Ir a dónde, con quienes?— su cerebro estaba mareado y se perdió de algo.

—A caminar con Tessa y Ryuu.

—Pero si nos ven te van a sancionar.

—Que lo hagan, no me importa. Además, de esa manera, no soy yo quien diga algo, serán esos reporteros.

—Esa idea me gusta— sonrió emocionada—. Por cierto... ¿Conservaste el kilt?

—¿Y para qué lo iba a querer?

—Ahora ya no lo sabrás.

Inuyasha se quedó intrigado, con muchas dudas ¿Kagome podría tener alguna fantasía?, la vio ponerle las correas a los perros, ¡Tenía que conseguirlo!, por ella y para ella lo usaría las veces que fuesen necesarias.

* * *

Leía con gran enojo los mensajes de esa tal "YokoStar". ¿Cachorros? ¿Se refería a perros? Inu era de gatos. ¿Qué comiera carne? ¿No veía la serie? Inuyasha nunca comía carne roja, siempre pescado y verduras, era bueno para su entrenamiento, esa tipa no era una verdadera fan. ¡Y! ¿Cómo se atrevía decirle "viejo" a Inu? ¿No veía lo joven y vigoroso que estaba?

¿Quién se creía esa? No podía aparecer un día y escribirle a su Inu con tanta confianza. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Inuyasha, él era de ella y de su heroína Kikyou. Cuando se enteró de la relación entre su hermoso y Kikyou sintió celos, pero luego pensó, ¿Quién más aparte de ella podía tener a su bello adonis Inuyasha? Su grandiosa Kikyou, era un honor perder contra ella. ¿Había mejor combinación? Ambos salvaban vidas, Inu peleando contra los malos y Kikyou en el hospital.

Su tía decía que no renunciara, que no importase que admirase a Kikyou, ella aun podía ganar, que le diese batalla. Decidió que lo haría, pero primero: Debía poner en su lugar a esa "estrellita", le corregiría todos sus errores y la dejaría como tonta. Luego, terminaría con su nuevo obsequió para su amado y pondría en línea la página web que le creó.

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Jaken esperaban el ascensor para subir al helipuerto, tenían que reunirse con la encargada de la sesión de fotos en la isla donde serían las fotos y la única manera de llegar a ese lugar, era en helicóptero. Rin no iba con ellos se quedaría a supervisar las grabaciones, Sesshoumaru iba tranquilo, Michibata ya no era parte del equipo, debió cobrar un favor con un productor y éste, le ofreció un papel a Michibata en otra serie, de esa manera se deshizo del tipo y adelantaron la muerte de personaje El ascensor llegó y entraron, las puertas se cerraban cuando Sesshoumaru alcanzó a ver al hombre que más detestaba, con rápidos reflejos detuvo las puertas.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿Qué sucede?— vio a su jefe y retrocedió al verlo furioso, dirigió su vista a donde veía la miel—. Creí que ese tipo ya estaba en otro lado.

—Así es, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ¿Y Rin?— tenía que encontrarla antes que él.

—Que osado el venir, castigaré al inepto que lo dejó entrar y...

—¡Jaken! ¿Y Rin?— no era momento para los parloteos del hombre.

—La chiquilla estaba con Sango.

 **…**

En el área de descanso del set, Rin le contaba a Sango sobre el viaje a Canadá, tenía mucho que contarle y aprovechando el rato libre, se pondrían al corriente.

—Entonces, Miroku no quería usar ropa interior.

—Sanguito, todo fue un mal entendido— intervino Miroku.

—No te creo, te conozco muy bien.

—Cuando fuimos de compras, Miroku llevaba el kilt, ten, sus fotos.

—Son muy buenas— Sango estaba divertida, Miroku era muy ocurrente, espontaneo y divertido, esas era algunas de las razones por las que le gustaba—. Pero eso debiste hacerlo en Escocia, no en Canadá.

—Rin me ha dejado la falda, en las próximas vacaciones vamos para allá.

—Es un trato.

—Pasando a otros asuntos, ustedes chicas, ¿Notaron a la nueva fan de Inuyasha?— tenía sus sospechas, pero primero debía confirmarlas con alguien más.

—¿Yoko? ¿Qué hay con ella?— preguntó Sango.

—Es la señorita ¿Cierto?

—¿Pues quién más?

—¿Creen que Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta?— en el viaje, Rin estuvo por decirle, pero decidió que mejor era que él se percatase por su cuenta.

—Chicas, ¿Por qué le tienen poca fe?

—No es muy perspicaz.

—Rin, te fuiste de viaje y no me dijiste.

Todos voltearon, estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban que Michibata volviese. Rin quería esconderse, huir, sentía la mirada del personal sobre ella, estaban ante los ojos de muchos, no intentaría propasarse de nuevo ¿Verdad?

—No tenía porque avísale a usted— dijo con firmeza.

—Cuando me llamaron para otra serie, no lo podía creer, me tenía que ir sin despedirme de ti, pero en cuanto me dijeron que ya estabas de regreso no dudé en venir.

—Ya no sé de qué otra manera decirle que no estoy interesada.

—Solo dile que estás casada— interrumpió Sesshoumaru.

—¿Casada?— Michibata se extrañó, vio la mano de Rin, no veía anillo alguno.

—Sesshou…— ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Esperaba que no alguna tontería, eso no sería propio de él.

—No me gusta que sepan de mi vida privada, pero ya cruzaste la línea— Sesshoumaru encaró a Michibata.

—¿Tu esposo es tu jefe? No me lo creo— eso era de las excusas más usadas y de lo más cliché.

—Deja de molestarla y abandona este set, no tienes permiso de estar aquí.

—Ya escuchó a Sesshoumaru-sama, mueva esos pies lejos de aquí— Jaken se paró entre los dos hombres, la tensión se podía sentir.

—Nos vemos, Rin— Michibata le lanzó un beso antes de irse.

Los que vieron la escena se quedaron boquiabiertos, no se esperaban tal revelación. Inuyasha había dejado su escena para acercarse a Sesshoumaru, él no era de los busca pleitos, pero Michibata tal vez si, si eso pasaba debía intervenir, no porque a su hermano le fuesen a dar una paliza, intervendría para que su hermano no matase a su oponente, una cosa era meterse con él y otra, meterse con Rin.

—¿Tu hermano y Rin son esposos?— Shippou había dejado la mesa de comida, y ser acercó a Inuyasha.

—Eso dijo ¿No?— la vida de Sesshoumaru era todo un misterio.

—Siempre me pareció que su relación era rara.

—¿No es muy joven para él?— cuestionó Ayame quien se unía al grupo.

—No digan eso frente a Sesshoumaru— les tapó la boca—. No es tan viejo, solo tiene canas prematuras.

 **…**

Sesshoumaru se llevó a Rin a su oficina, debía sacarla de la mirada de todos y sobre todo, hablar a solas con ella. Las cosas entre ambos no podían seguir como hasta ahora, llevaban tres años así, no permitiría otro más.

—¿Por qué mentiste? Nosotros no estamos casados— habló Rin.

—Solo porque no has aceptado y lo solucionaré.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?— preguntó nerviosa.

—Que no voy a seguir esperando más, en cuanto podamos, nos casaremos.

—Sesshoumaru…

—Ni lo pienses— le interrumpió—. Ya te di tiempo para que examinaras tu corazón a tu propio ritmo, te di tiempo para que vieses que esto no es un capricho— Rin bajó la mirada, él tenía razón, solo le dio largas a todo, la razón: tenía miedo—. Lo voy a preguntar de nuevo y espero un "Sí". ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

 **…**

 _¿Cómo fue que su pasantía terminó en eso? Cuando entró como asistente de la señorita Kagewaki, no imaginó que el prometido de la señorita terminase su relación por ella, una chiquilla que iba en su último año de universidad, eso no estaba bien, su intención jamás fue ocasionar aquello, ella solo fue amable con Sesshoumaru-sama. ¿Qué iban a pensar todos?_

— _Rin— acababa de hacer una declaración, cosa que no hacía, ni con su ex lo hizo, y la chica se quedaba muda._

— _No está bien._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Soy más joven y…_

— _¿Me dices "No", por "viejo"?— eso lo decepcionaba, nunca pensó que ella le rechazaría por sus canas, ahora se sentía tonto._

— _¡No!— ella no le creía viejo, era cierto que se veía más maduro por esas canas a los costados, era algo que la volvía loca—Mira, un día vas a querer a alguien más madura, menos hiperactiva, ya con sus metas claras y establecida, todo lo contrario a lo que soy._

— _He conocido mujeres de mi edad y no son como tú dices._

— _Acabas de terminar tu compromiso y solo soy un capricho._

— _Si eso piensas, hagamos la prueba, vivamos juntos— sentenció decidido._

— _Alguien va salir lastimado._

— _Yo jamás te lastimaría._

* * *

Kouga, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha llegaron muy temprano a la isla donde tendrían la sesión de fotos para ropa de playa, los organizadores les llevaron a sus carpas donde podrían alistarse. Inuyasha creía que las fotos serían grupales, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue que todas su fotos, se las tomaban con Kikyou, porque si, también habían invitado a la chica. El día era soleado, el aire fresco, en lugar de tomarse esas fotos, Inuyasha preferiría tomar una moto acuática, pero debía estar mostrando su mejor sonrisa falsa.

—¡Magnifico! ¡Hermoso! ¡La cámara los ama!— decía el tipo que les tomaba las fotos—. Ahora, Inuyasha cárgala en tu espalda— obediente, el chico se agachó un poco para que su colega se subiese.

—Kagura— gruñó Sesshoumaru, estaba observando todo junto a la encargada de llevar acabo la sesión—. Creí teníamos un trato— se suponía que Inuyasha y Kikyou harían tomas juntos, pero no tan juntos.

—Si no saco esas fotos, mi cabeza va a rodar.

—Inuyasha, quítate la playera para que se vea mejor el short— el muchacho quería matar a ese hombre—. ¡No seas penoso!— Inuyasha vio a Sesshoumaru, no tenía otra opción, se quitó la playera—. ¡Perfecto! Kikyou abrázalo.

—No me veas así, pudo ser peor— ella creía que Sesshoumaru disfrutaría ver sufrir a su hermanito.

—¿Cómo?

—Tema: "Amor de Verano".

—Pues eso es lo que parece.

—No, esto es: "Arena, sol y mar, un verano mágico".

—Pon a alguien más con ellos.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Acaso esa mujer y tu hermanito no son pareja? ¿Estás celoso?

—Debe ser broma lo que dices— habló con tono amenazante.

—En el siguiente conjunto— ese hombre seguía dando miedo—. Por cierto ¿Siguen juntos?

—¿Por qué viene si no es así?

—Kagura, cariño— le llamó el fotógrafo—. Deberías traerlo de nuevo para la ropa de montaña, también a Kikyou, son gotas de agua. Además, Kikyou ya tiene experiencia en viaje a las montañas.

—Deja de molestar, llama a Miroku y Sango, los incluiremos en las siguientes tomas.

—¡Perfecto! "Cita doble".

—No me mates— dijo de inmediato la mujer, podía sentir la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru.

—Pudiste poner a Kouga.

—Sí no se vende la revista y la ropa, no me contratan de nuevo.

—Inuyasha, tómala de la mano y caminen casual, cuando les de mi señal, por mi pueden actuar como una pareja normal.

—¿Lamento mucho que piensen eso?— Kikyou podía sentir la tensión en Inuyasha, cuando hicieron el crossover fue tan diferente.

—Olvídalo, hay que terminar con esas fotos— ella no tenía la culpa de su enojo.

—Inu-chan está molesto, siento pena por él— dijo Rin a Sesshoumaru, si Kagome estuviese en el lugar de Kikyou, todo fluiría con más naturalidad.

—Tiene que ser profesional.

—Eres muy duro con él.

—Hola Rin— saludo Kagura.

—Hola, señorita Kagewaki ¿Cómo ha estado?— no la había visto.

—Ocupada, pero bien, no estés nerviosa— se acercó a la chica y le tomó de las manos—. Me salvaste de hacer algo que no me haría feliz, si no fuese por ti, ahora mismo estaría encerrada en una oficina llevando cosas legales.

—Me da gusto que le vaya bien, pero no digas eso, pareciera que Sesshoumaru es malo.

—Sigues siendo demasiado linda para él, ya vuelvo, Dupain está perdiendo el control— su fotógrafo estaba marcando un corazón en la arena.

—Ella tiene razón.

—Sí, si no borra ese corazón, yo misma iré a quitarlo— ella era _team_ InuKag.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—En que eres demasiado tierna— le sonrió y la chica se sonrojó.

—Hace mucho calor, voy a la carpa.

—¿Ella está bien?— preguntó Kagura—. Tenemos un médico, no se vaya a desmayar por el calor.

—Ya vuelvo, no empeores las cosas.

 **…**

Cuando llegaron a la casa que ocupaba el elenco de "Tokio: ACC", Inuyasha ni siguiera se fue a duchar para quitarse la arena, cogió sus cosas y fue a su coche, después de ese día, no quería saber de más sesiones de fotos, con suerte, podría tomar un baño en su tina, con Kagome, eso era tan tentador. Abrió la puerta del conductor, lanzó su mochila al asiento del acompañante, estaba por entrar cuando el sonido de unos tacones llamarón su atención.

—Inuyasha, ¿Tienes un momento?— Kikyou le había ido a alcanzar.

—¿Es importante? Ya me iba.

—Será rápido, lo prometo— le tomó de la mano—. Por favor.

—Dime— le quitó la mano.

—¿Podemos ir adentro?

—Te sigo.

* * *

Dos días después de la sesión en la playa. Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, Inuyasha dormía junto a ella, llegó tan cansado que cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada se durmió. Ella por su lado, cambiaba de canales, no encontraba nada bueno que ver y no tenía sueño. Pasó por un canal de entretenimiento y le dejó al ver la foto de Inuyasha.

El programa lo conducía un hombre y dos mujeres, en la pantalla apareció el texto: "Fotos obtenidas en exclusiva". La primera foto era un acercamiento del cuello de Inuyasha, tenía la marca que ella le hizo.

—Nuestra fuente dice que no era maquillaje— dijo una de las mujeres—. ¿Serán marcas de pasión?

—Mei, yo creo que lo son— secundó la otra conductora.

—¡Pasemos a las siguientes! Un adelanto de la sesión de fotos ¡Chéquenlas!— el conductor hizo un ademan y aparecieron las fotos.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir celos, ¿Por qué debieron usar tan poca ropa? ¿Por qué Inuyasha le ponía crema a Kikyou? Apretó con fuerza en control remoto, no podía dejar que esas cosas le afectase, se repetía que era solo modelaje, no era como los presentares decían: "Si esto no es amor, no sabemos que será", "La pareja del momento", "Esperemos más cameos entre las series y verlos juntos", "Vacaciones en pareja", "Predestinados".

—¡No se vayan! No es todo lo que les tenemos.

—Es verdad, nuestro equipo tiene un video que les dejará con la boca abierta.

—¡¿Listos?! ¡Corran video!

Inuyasha estaba por subir a su coche y Kikyou le alcanzaba, le tomaba de la mano y poco después, volvían a la casa, Kagome ya no lo soportó, apagó la televisión.

—¿Inu? ¿Estas dormido?— le movió y no se despertó, ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, ¡No quería sentir celos!

 **...**

Inuyasha no quería levantarse, quería estar más tiempo acostado junto a su novia, ella olía tan bien. Pero su estómago no dejaba de gruñir, se fue a dormir sin cenar y su cuerpo ya le reclamaba. Se estiró y vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Kag, despierta, hora de levantarse.

—Otro ratito— no podía abrir los ojos, seguía con sueño.

—Son casi las once, vamos a desayunar.

—Es fin de semana.

Inuyasha tomó su celular, debía ver si tenía alguno de Sesshoumaru, ninguno de él, pero si tenía varías alertas para un video, él no había subido nada.

—¿Pero qué?— el video era de él dormido.

"Hola, Yo No Soy Kikyou... Y ese chico lindo que ven dormido, es Mi Novio, no de ella".

¡Debía seguir dormido! Se levantó y fue al baño, se lavó la cara y reprodujo el video de nuevo, era él, Kagome hablaba y lo reclamaba. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de lo que ella hizo? ¿Tan dormido estaba? Leyó los mensajes que se mostraban, no le sorprendió ver textos contra Kagome: "Arrastrada", "Perra", "Lagartona", "Roba novios", eran los más decentes. Lo que no se esperaba eran los que venían de los hombres: "Lindas piernas", "Tan sensual voz", "Suertudo, préstamela para un fin, "Te la robo, en esas piernas puedo dormir largo tiempo", "Espero que sus pechos sean tan lindos como sus piernas".

¡Estaban locos, toda Kagome era suya!

—Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?— le vio con un ojo abierto.

—Celosa, te amo— se inclinó a besarla—. Pero a la próxima no dejes ver tus piernas— ella se había puesto sobre él y en los primeros segundos del video, mientras acomodaba la cámara, dejó parte de sus piernas.

—¿De qué hablas?— Inuyasha le puso el video—. ¡¿Lo hice?!— el sueño se le quitó—. Lo hice, no puedo creerlo.

—¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

—¡No!— se tapó con la sabana, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan impulsiva?

—Mi parte favorita es cuando dices que soy tu novio— reprodujo esa parte.

—Te voy a meter en problemas.

—Tal vez no— se recostó junto a la chica y la destapó—. Me da curiosidad saber por qué lo subiste.

—No te voy a decir, ¿Por qué dices que no te meteré en problemas?

—Levántate y te digo.

 **...**

Kikyou llegaba al set de su serie, ya los reporteros la esperaban, bajó de su coche y pasó entre ellos con el porte lleno de seguridad que la caracterizaba.

—Señorita Kikyou ¿Entonces jamás tuvo una relación romántica con Inuyasha?— preguntó el primero que se le acercó.

—En el video de ayer fui muy clara.

—¿Por qué no lo aclaró antes?

—Debía platicarlo primero con Inuyasha, decirle lo que pensaba hacer, su viaje al extranjero atrasó las cosas.

—¿Está interesada en Inuyasha?

—¿Cuándo di a entender eso?— mientras contestaba no dejaba de caminar.

—¿Tiene ya una pareja?

—Soy feliz estando soltera.

—Pero en las fotos de ustedes juntos…

—Si van a hablar de las fotos de playa, es solo actuación, si es sobre las fotos que él ha subido, no soy yo, mi interés no es la montaña. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a mis grabaciones— entró al edificio y su manager ya le esperaba.

—¿En verdad no tienes interés en Inuyasha?

—Onigumo, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Responde.

—Nunca intentaría algo con un chico que tiene novia.

—Pudiste decirme que subirías un video.

—¿Para qué me detuvieras?

—Claro que no, para estar al tanto de todo y despejarte la entrada.

—Gracias, pero puedo controlarlos, me voy a preparar, si surge alguna otra cosa, me avisas.

Siendo sincera, no le desagradó la idea de ser pareja de Inuyasha, se veía que era un chico bueno, por eso le siguió el juego a los productores, pero en la sesión de fotos Inuyasha platicaba con su amigo sobre su real novia, su cara de felicidad le hizo ver que en verdad la amaba, no solo fue eso, durante la sesión, el chico pudo verla con ternura, pero no le transmitía nada, cuando le tomó de la mano, fue tan seco. Supo que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Por eso, se terminó por decidir en hacer aquel video.

— _En las últimas semanas ha circulado la noticia de que soy la misteriosa novia de Taisho Inuyasha, nos han creado una historia de amor bonita, pero no es cierta, no lo digo porque así no se dieron las cosas, lo digo porque entre él y yo, solo hay una relación profesional. En otras palabras, no somos pareja, no somos novios. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué es ella quien lo aclara? Fácil, los jefes se lo prohibieron, a mí no. Les pido de favor que no creen noticias falsas y no sigan creando falsos rumores._

* * *

 **01/06/2018**

 **Sé que ha sido una larga espera, pero finalmente terminé. Deseo que les gustase.**


	15. Visita al Museo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o referencia._

* * *

 **14\. Visita al Museo y ¿Primer beso?**

El sonido de algo estrellarse contra la pared alertó a la dueña de la casa, fue a la sala y vio a su sobrina tirada en suelo, era un mar de lágrimas y el enfado se podía sentir a kilómetros.

—¿Por qué salió volando tu teléfono?— lo recogió, estaba inservible.

—¡Esa maldita!

—Tranquilízate y cuéntame todo— el humor de su sobrina debía ser por esa tal "Star".

—Ve los videos por ti misma, son tendencia en internet.

La mujer mayor buscó los dichosos videos, quedó sorprendida, la heroína de su sobrina negaba una relación romántica con Inuyasha y luego, estaba el video que mostraba a un dormido Inuyasha, con la voz de una mujer que afirmaba ser ella la novia del chico.

—Es tan sospechoso.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! Yo creo que esa zorra amenazó a Kikyou, no dudo que también a mi Inuyasha.

—Lo veo muy dormido, tal vez lo drogó y se metió en su casa.

—¡Tienes razón! Fue contra su voluntad. ¡Ay no! ¿Y si lo violó?— ya se había preocupado más.

—¡Ni lo pienses!

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Darle apoyo, sigue con nuestro plan— le animó.

—¡Es verdad!— se levantó con gran decisión—. No voy a rendirme, nuestro amor es verdadero y va triunfar al final— hizo una pose de victoria.

—Esa es mi chica.

* * *

En la oficina de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sentía la mirada severa de su hermano, no hacía falta que le dijese la razón de la reunión, era obvio, el asunto era Kagome. Muy temprano los productores llamaron a Sesshoumaru para hablar sobre el video que subió la novia de Inuyasha. Por suerte, él estaba enterado del video de Kikyou, por eso, pudo salvarle el cuello a su hermanito.

—Tienes suerte, Kikyou subió su video antes que tu novia.

—El universo esta de nuestro lado— dijo divertido Inuyasha.

—¿Lo tenías planeado?

—No, solo se dieron así las cosas, yo también me sorprendí en la mañana— sonrió como tonto enamorado.

—¿Cuándo vas a presentarla?

—Regresando de vacaciones, antes quiero tener un tiempo de paz— sabía que al hacer todo formal, los reporteros no les dejarían.

—En ese tiempo, no des problemas, también necesito un descanso lejos de ti.

—Te aseguro que...

—Sessho— la puerta se abrió, era Rin—. ¿Puedo acostarme en...? Hola Inu— olvidó que se reunirían.

—Tú... ¿Estás bien?— la chica tenía unos ojos de sueño, parecía que no durmió en toda la noche.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—No es normal que tengas cara de sueño— siempre lucía muy despierta.

—Descubrí una nueva serie y he dormido tarde.

—No deberías dejarla hacer eso— le reclamó a su hermano.

—¿No tienes trabajo?— Sesshoumaru no le vio, ya estaba revisando unos documentos.

—Descansa— Inuyasha se despidió de Rin, sabía que ella iba a estar bien, su hermano no la descuidaría.

* * *

La pausa de mitad de temporada había llegado, Inuyasha no podía estar más que feliz. ¡Todo un mes libre! Un mes que tendría para Kagome. Pero como en otras ocasiones, sus vacaciones no coincidían. ¡Le tenía tan frustrado! Se acostó en la cama y vio a su novia doblar su ropa.

—Kagome...

—Ya te dije que no tengo vacaciones.

—Tu madre me dijo que te deben horas extras, podrías cambiarlas por un día.

—No creo que me lo den— cerró el cajón de su ropa y se giró a ver al chico.

—Inténtalo, por favor.

—Inuyasha, no creo me lo den— se hincó en la cama—. Hay una nueva exposición y...— no podía contra esos ojitos suplicantes de él—. Está bien, preguntaré, pero no te ilusiones mucho, ¿Dónde planeas ir?

—Mi padre remodeló una cabaña y los dueños decidieron venderla, entonces la compró.

—¿Tu padre la compró? ¿Seguro no fuiste tú?— le vio fijamente, ellos tenían un acuerdo, que esperaba Inuyasha cumpliese.

—Claro que no, teníamos un trato.

—Te creo.

—No me voy a separar de ti— se acostó sobre las piernas de ella.

—No quiero que lo hagas— se inclinó para besarlo, sintió que las manos de él iban a su sostén y sonrió.

Inuyasha estaba ansioso por inaugurar sus vacaciones, si pudiera, no dejaba ir a Kagome al museo, la tumbó en la cama y se puso sobre ella, su cuerpo se amoldaba tan bien al suyo, la escuchó gemir y se frotó más a ella. El sonido del celular Kagome hizo que Inuyasha gruñera con molestia, ella se estiró al buró para intentar ver quien llamaba.

—Déjalo sonar.

—Es del trabajo.

—Ellos te tienen más tiempo, después de tu hora de salida, eres mía— Kagome sonrió—. Vamos a bañarnos— su novio estuvo de acuerdo.

Luego de esa recreativa ducha, Kagome intentaba secar su cabello con la secadora, pero Inuyasha no le dejaba, se había puesto detrás de ellas y le besaba el cuello.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—No quiero.

—Tengo que secar mi cabello o mañana no podré peinarlo— era uno de sus grandes problemas, si se dormía con el cabello húmedo, al siguiente día no había manera de aplacarlo, se le esponjaba horriblemente.

—Lo secas y vienes a la cama.

—Debo vestirme.

—Más te vas a tardar en hacerlo, que yo en quitarte el pijama— Kagome suspiró, él tenía un buen punto.

—Ya casi término— dijo al verlo por el espejo del baño.

—Tu madre te ha llamado tres veces— le dio el celular a la chica y ella marcó a su casa.

—Hola mamá, me llamaron.

—Te vino a buscar Hojo, dice que no contestas el celular, le dije que no estabas y te quiere esperar.

—Dile que tardaré mucho.

—¿Por qué te fue a buscar?— gracias al sonido alto del celular, Inuyasha había logrado escuchar algo de la conversación.

—Debe ser algo del trabajo— le murmuró.

—Quiere la dirección, dice que tienes que firmar algo importante— dijo la señora Higurashi.

—¿No pude ser mañana?

—No.

—No vas a irte— sentenció Inuyasha.

—Totosai me puede llevar y regre... ¿Qué haces?— le había quitado el celular.

—Hola señora, dele la dirección y dígale que está en su otro trabajo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No hay problema— dijo antes de colgar.

—Inuyasha no puedes hacerlo venir, no puede saber que…

—¿Eso es un problema? Creí que en el video dijiste que soy tu novio.

—¡No es por eso!

—¿Entonces?

—No puede saber que tengo "otro empleo", va contra las reglas.

—Te metí en problemas.

—Puede que Hojo no diga nada.

—Lo siento— estaba en verdad arrepentido, pero tenía celos, ¡Tenía miedo! No quería perder a Kagome.

 **...**

Kagome miraba a Hojo con impaciencia, él ya tenía el documento firmado ¿Por qué no se iba?

—No sabía que trabajabas para Inuyasha.

—Es algo que conseguí mientras terminaba la escuela y sigo aquí por el dinero extra, por favor no le digas a los jefes.

—Todas esas veces en que hemos escuchado algo sobre él, ¿Finges no estar interesada porque trabajas para él?

—Es complicado, acuerdos de privacidad.

—Pero tu madre me mandó aquí ¿Eso está bien?

—Sí, él dio el permiso.

—¿Dónde está?— vio sobre el hombro de Kagome.

—Durmiendo, entonces ¿Guardarás el secreto?

—¿Tu sabes de su novia?

—No puedo hablar de eso— estaba segura que ya sospechaba algo, eso la ponía más nerviosa.

—¿A qué hora sales? Puedo llevarte a tu casa.

—Debo terminar los muffins que va a llevar mañana al set.

—¿Te vas a desvelar?

—Mañana entro tarde.

—¿No te explota?

—Pero que cosas dices— estaba segura que Inuyasha donde quiera se estuviera escondiendo y escuchando, quería ir a reclamarle a Hojo.

—Si estás bien con eso, no diré nada.

—Muchas gracias— cuando Hojo se fue, respiró aliviada, sabía que su amigo sospechado algo, tal vez, luego la interrogaría sobre eso.

—Creí que no se iría.

Kagome se sobresaltó, Inuyasha ya estaba detrás de ella, se había contenido mucho, estuvo por ir y él mismo decirle a ese tipo que se fuese.

—Tú le hiciste venir.

—Entonces, mañana entras tarde y yo no tengo nada que hacer— la acorraló contra la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—"Explotarte"— sonrió de lado, como un cazador a su presa.

* * *

Era el fin de su primer semana libre, era medio día y estaba aburrido, ya había ido a correr con sus perros, nadó un rato y jugó con su consola por casi tres horas. No quería enviciarse con los videojuegos, prefería tener a Kagome, ambos podían ser muy creativos para pasar el tiempo. Se puso una chamarra negra, una gorra de baseball azul, tomó sus llaves y fue por su coche, iba hacer algo impulsivo, iría al museo donde trabajaba su novia.

Era un alivio que nadie le reconociera, había visto casi todas las salas del museo, su intención fue verla de lejos, siempre había querido hacer eso. Pero al parecer, Kagome no estaba dando recorridos, estaba por irse cuando vio un grupo de kínder y al frente, estaba su novia.

—Disculpe— se acercó—. ¿Me puedo unir al recorrido?

Kagome volteó a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el museo? Los niños, la directora y la profesora del grupo también voltearon, se emocionaron, lo habían reconocido.

—¡Es Inuyasha!— gritaron los niños a coro—. Tómese una foto con nosotros.

—Si por favor, haría muy felices a los pequeños— argumento la educadora más joven.

—Joven Taisho, si no controla a sus fan le voy a pedir que se vaya, estamos en un museo— regañó Kagome.

—No lo corra, nosotras no tenemos problemas en que se quede ¿Verdad directora?

—La señorita tiene razón, esto es un museo, pero miré a los pequeños— vio a Kagome—. Están muy felices.

—Pueden ir al jardín del museo para convivir con él, pero no hay recorrido, por más que quisiera, no puedo posponerlo— iba a torturar a Inuyasha, estaba segura que lo hizo apropósito.

—Ella tiene razón— dijo el chico—. Además, vine a aprender más, los dinosaurios son muy interesante, yo me quedó

—¿Podemos iniciar?— preguntó Kagome, pero nadie le ponía atención.

—Si se comportan, me tomo una foto con ustedes— negoció Inuyasha para que los niños se comportasen.

—Fórmense como venían— pidió Kagome, los niños buscaron a su compañero e hicieron una fila.

—No tengo pareja— el chico alzó la mano—. ¿Puedo ir al frente con usted?

—Vaya hasta atrás— respondió cortante, no le tenía muy contenta.

—Pero las reglas dicen que debemos ir con un compañero— dijo una niña.

—Ella tiene razón— le secundaron sus compañeros.

—Puedo ser su compañera— se ofreció la otra joven y Kagome quiso estrangularla.

—No se puede, usted es la profesora— dijo uno de los niños.

—Pero Inuyasha será como un alumno más, entonces está bien.

—Minako, los niños tienen razón, además, no te puedes distraer, debemos cuidarlos.

—Suficiente— interrumpió Kagome —. Usted pórtese bien— se dirigió a su novio—. Ya está causando muchos problemas, si atrasa más el recorrido, se va.

—Me portaré bien— se puso a lado de la chica, ese día estaba siendo muy divertido.

Una vez el recorrido cogió ritmo, los niños seguían a Kagome fascinados, ella sabía cómo captar su atención. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, cuando su novia cargó a una de las niñas para que viese mejor los dientes de un T-Rex.

—Yo también quiero verlos de cerca— pidió otro pequeño.

—Fórmense para que los cargue— dijo Inuyasha.

El tiempo voló, salieron al patio trasero y como prometió, Inuyasha se tomó una foto grupal y con cada pequeño.

—Fue un gusto conocerles, me tengo que ir.

—¡Espere! Falta la foto de ella— unos pequeños señalaron a Kagome.

—No, yo no quiero.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó la directora.

—No es necesario— si la foto llegaba a internet, se darían cuenta antes de tiempo—. Gracias a todos por su visita y espero regresen pronto.

Inuyasha sintió un nudo en el estómago, ¿Ella estaba tan molesta que no quería una foto con él?

—Entonces, ¿Podría tomarse una foto con todos nosotros? A los niños les gustaría tenerla en su libro de graduación.

—¡Por favor!

—Está bien— si era una foto con más personas, era menos sospechoso si se colaba en internet ¿Verdad?

 **...**

Inuyasha estaba acostado en el suelo de la sala, veía una película mientras esperaba a Kagome. Hubiese querido poder volver con ella, pero por el momento no podía hacer eso. Cuando subía a su coche, los reporteros iban llegando, se habían tardado en saber la noticia. Se escuchó que abrían la puerta y Kagome no tardó en aparecer en la sala.

—¿Por qué fuiste?

—Me aburría, y siempre te he querido ver dando un recorrido— se incorporó, quedando sentado en el suelo.

—Pudieron descubrirnos— se hincó junto a él.

—No lo creo, eres buena actriz, por un momento en verdad me creí que no te agrado.

—Me pusiste nerviosa, creo que exageré un poco, no quería ser así.

—Tienes razón, por un momento creí que matarías a esa chica que se me insinuó.

—No tientes tu suerte.

—¿Ya sabes si te dieron el día libre?

—Me han dado tres días.

—¡Eso genial! ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

—Hojo descubrió que me debían días de vacaciones, al parecer la supervisora no me lo iba a decir y yo, perdí la cuenta.

—¿Por qué él se dio cuenta?

—Le pedí de favor, que viese si podía tener un día libre, le dije que tendrías una fiesta y debía preparar toda la comida.

—¿Cuándo los puedes tomar?

—Como te dije, tenemos lo de la nueva exposición y si no los tomo a partir de mañana, deberé esperar hasta...

—Arreglemos las maletas— le interrumpió—. Le llamaré a mi padre para decirle que si vamos.

 **...**

Kagome guardaba sus cosas de aseo personal, cuando escuchó a Inuyasha maldecir, salió del baño y lo vio de pie junto al closet, estaba molesto y tenía el celular en la mano, ¿Le llamarían del programa? ¿Tendría que cancelar sus vacaciones?

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Nada, ¿Crees que debamos llevar la tienda de acampar?

—Solo si planeas dormir afuera.

—¿Tú quieres dormir afuera?

—Son pocos días, dejemos eso para otra ocasión, ¿Qué o quién te molestó?— estaba tenso, en verdad vio algo que no le gustó.

—Nada, iré por las mochilas de...

—Quiero ver— le quitó el teléfono y corrió al otro lado de la cama.

—Kagome, dame eso.

—Dime lo que pasó.

—En una foto que puse, alguien escribió... Olvídalo, dámelo.

Inuyasha subió una foto del armario de ambos, nunca imaginó que alguien le comentase con tanto odio, no para con él, hacía Kagome, por ello quería evitar que ella leyera un comentario en específico, sabía que ese tipo de comentarios eran solo una pequeña probada de lo que se vendría cuando supieran oficialmente de Kagome.

—¡Wow!— fue lo único que salió de su boca, quien le escribió "No sé qué sucia artimaña hiciste maldita bruja, pero ese sexy hombre es de la grandiosa Kikyou y mío, cuando compruebe que le has amenazado a los dos, vas a desear no haber nacido. Eres el tipo de mujer que pone en mal a las demás", era la fan que acosaba a Inuyasha desde hace tiempo—. Más cosas así me esperan.

—No tiene que ser así, puedo contestarle y…

—No harás nada de eso, sus comentarios son tontos y solo importan si les hacemos caso— le devolvió el teléfono y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Por cierto, es curioso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Es algo de familia que les guste ir al bosque?— preguntó para cambiar de tema, siendo honesta, le dolía ese comentario, aunque nada fuese cierto.

—Supongo.

—Creí que en tus vacaciones irías a visitar a tu familia.

—Quería hacerlo, pero... Mi padre me habló de esa cabaña y creí que sería algo bueno, además... Quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo— confesó con un sonrojo.

—Yo también.

* * *

Inuyasha esperaba que Kagome saliera para ya irse, vio algunas fotos de Miroku y Sango en "Las Bahamas", los comentarios con ellos eran buenos, ¿Por qué solo con él aparecían las locas? Una notificación decía que alguien le había mencionado, la foto era de un gato atigrado de ojos azules y ponía: "Mi amado Inu, este gatito me recuerda tanto a ti, lo he adoptado por ti". ¿Gatos? No tenía nada contra esos animales, pero él era más de perros. Ryuurin, su golden, se acercó y no pudo evitar sonreír, había recordado algo bueno. Le tomo una foto a su perro para publicarla, escribió: "Él es Ryuu fue el primer perro que adopté, y gracias a él, tuve el primer beso de mi novia".

 _Inuyasha invitó a Kagome a una caminata por un lago cercano, se podía decir que ya eran amigos y a él, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, tal vez, le gusta demasiado. Tanto, que no quería volver a la ciudad. Y de momento, se encontraban descansando sobre el pasto._

— _¿Te gustó ese lugar?_

— _Sí, siempre lo veía de lejos, pero nunca venía. ¿En Tokio con quién vives?_

— _Solo, en ocasiones me quedo en la casa de la producción._

— _¿Por qué te convertiste en actor?_

— _Los estudios me tenían cansado, un día, viajé con unos amigos a Tokio, estaban haciendo audiciones y solo por diversión lo intentamos, yo me quedé._

— _¿Tan malo eras en la escuela? ¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Fue para esa serie que haces?_

— _Tenía 17, no era malo, pero en la escuela, siempre me comparaban con Sesshoumaru, él llevaba las notas más altas. Y no, fue para un drama escolar, solo salí en dos capítulos._

— _¿Cuál era el personaje?_

— _Era parte del equipo de kendo de la escuela rival._

— _¿Cómo se llamaba la serie?_

—" _Kendo Ganbatte"._

— _Nunca la he visto— a Inuyasha ya no le sorprendía eso._

— _Regresemos— se levantó y le dio la mano a ella para ayudarla—. ¿Por qué historia y restauración?— preguntó al recordar para que estudiaba ella._

— _Siempre me han dicho que es bueno no olvidar tu pasado y ya que mi familia desciende de…_

— _¿Qué pasa?— le vio detenerse y ver a unos matorrales._

— _Escuche algo, por allá._

— _Debe ser un animal._

— _Hay una caja de basura— dijo al acercarse y ver más de cerca._

— _Seguramente una rata ¿Qué haces?— intentó detener a Kagome pero ella ya quitaba las bolsas._

— _Un cachorro, esta lastimado— alguien sin corazón había dejado en la basura un perrito—. No te lastimaremos— dijo cuando intentó tocarlo y el tembló—. Tenemos que llevarlo con un médico— Inuyasha se quitó su camisa, quedando solo con su camiseta blanca._

— _Tranquilo— el perrito se dejó cargar por el chico y ser envuelto en la camisa—. Conozco un veterinario, vamos a llevarlo._

 _En la clínica veterinaria, bañaron, curaron y vacunaron al cachorro, estaba bajo de peso y tenía una cortada no grave en su pata derecha trasera. El médico dijo que iba a estar bien, ya lo había puesto en una jaula, Inuyasha y Kagome entraron a verlo, ya se veía mejor._

— _¿Ahora qué?— Kagome miraba fijamente al chico._

— _¿Lo vas a dejar aquí?_

— _¿Te lo quieres llevar?_

— _Creo que le agradas— el cachorro movía la colita cuando Inuyasha se acercaba—. Pueden ser buenos amigos._

— _¿Eso crees?_

— _Definitivamente._

— _Ni siquiera puedo pensarle un nombre— no le convencía tener una mascota._

— _Seguro encontrarás uno bueno._

— _No lo sé, tener una mascota es de tiempo y yo no tengo mucho._

— _Inténtalo, si no funciona, me lo quedo yo._

— _Lo intentaré._

— _Perfecto, necesitará comida y una cama._

 _Inuyasha seguía sin estar seguro de tener al perro, pero no podía decirle "no" a Kagome. Cuando llegaron a los cuartos donde vivía ella, Inuyasha se estacionó._

— _Vas a estar bien— acarició al perrito que dormía en el asiento trasero._

— _Nos vemos, descansa— se despidió, lo que no se esperaba era que ella le diese un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Y eso por qué?_

— _Por salvar al perrito, buenas noches._

 _El chico la vio entrar a su complejo, tocó su mejilla y la sentía cálida. ¿Dónde había otro perrito en peligro cuando lo necesitaba?_

* * *

 **22/06/2018**

 **Tengo tantas ideas que no sé cuál va XP, pero aquí seguimos!**

 **Por lo que leí, SesshRin les han sorprendido, va ver más sorpresas. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, siempre me da gusto saber de los lectores ;D**

 **Tal vez, sientan que la loca se ha tardado en hacer algo, pero lo que he aprendido de los casos reales, una persona obsesionada, puede tardar en darse el valor para actuar, tal vez su mente detone en poco tiempo o años. Aquí no tardará años, pero si tendrá sus altas y bajas.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo se cuidan.**


	16. Boda

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o referencia._

* * *

 **15\. Boda.**

 _Rin estaba en la sala con Sesshoumaru, se frotaba las manos sobre su falda, claro signo de su nerviosismo, y el hombre estaba de pie frente a ella y solo la miraba, ella no quería verlo a los ojos. Esa tarde luego de volver del set, no se imaginó lo que iba a pasar, no lo vio venir._

— _¿Y bien?— preguntó cuando sintió que llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio—. ¿Estás enojado?— le vio de reojo al sentir que él se sentaba junto a ella—. Se suponía que esta clase de cosas no debía pasar, son las clases de cosas que se planean y son de acuerdo mutuo. No sé cómo pasó, bueno si sé, a lo que me refiero es…_

— _Rin— le interrumpió—. Si estuviese enojado no estaría aquí._

— _Eso no cambia lo que está pasando y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?— obviamente él era muy perspicaz, pero nunca creyó que más que ella, es decir, era su cuerpo no el de él._

— _Hablas dormida— confesó._

— _Nunca me lo habías dicho._

— _Nunca lo habías hecho, lo que no sé es, cuánto tiempo._

— _Dos meses, tuve mis sospechas en Canadá, pero compré tres pruebas y solo una dio positiva, entonces llegando fui al médico y ya lo confirmó, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo y…— suspiró—. Aquí estamos, tú preguntándome "¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir? ¿Cuándo piensas decirme que seré padre?"._

— _¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

— _No sabía cómo, créeme, ensayé frente al espejo muchas veces._

— _Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea._

— _Pues ese tema no es fácil y más si es de sorpresa, si lo hubiésemos tenido planeado, al primer momento corro y te digo, pero aún sigo procesándolo._

— _Ya no lo harás sola._

— _Y, ¿Qué decía dormida?_

— _En vacaciones nos casaremos— esquivó la pregunta._

— _¿Qué digo dormida?— le vio levantarse e ir al dormitorio—. Sesshoumaru, ¡Dime!— corrió tras él y al alcanzarlo lo vio viendo su celular._

— _No me ignores, quiero saberlo._

— _Ahora te toca esperar a ti._

— _No es justo, ¿Es del trabajo?— pregunto al verle muy concentrado._

— _De la sesión de fotos que tendrá Inuyasha en la playa._

— _La señorita Kagewaki, ¡Espera! ¿Ella se encargara de la sesión?— le vio asentir—. Tal vez, yo no debería ir ese día, no creo que me necesites y no es necesaria mi presencia._

— _No digas tonterías, vendrás conmigo._

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en la cocina calentando la comida, luego de haber ido a pasar con Kagome a la montaña, los dos habían regresado con mucha hambre. Y en lo que ella terminaba de ducharse, él se encargaba de esa tarea, ya había metido la carne al horno cuando sonó su celular, era su padre.

—No llamaron, ¿Llegaron bien?

—Si padre, te mandé un mensaje— sabía que solo quería estar de entrometido.

—El mensaje lo pudo mandar cualquiera, tú secuestrador, tú madre necesitaba una llamada.

—Exagerado, ¿Es todo?

—No, te tengo una gran noticia.

—¿Cuál?

—Tu madre y yo tendremos otro bebé, serás hermano mayor— dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Pero qué mierda?

—Ese vocabulario—regañó.

—¿A tu edad? Digo, mi madre es joven, pero tú.

—No estoy anciano— dijo con indignación—.Tengo muy buena salud y mi resistencia es fenomenal.

—Vamos viejo, no crees en verdad qué ya pasó mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetarme? Y no necesitaría de un nuevo bebé si mis hijos se dignasen a darme nietos.

—Ya vas a empezar con eso— dijo algo incómodo, últimamente esa era una discusión frecuente, pero él no estaba listo para ser padre.

—Para tu suerte, la gran noticia es otra.

—Ya decía yo.

—Tu hermano se casa.

—Espera, ¿No lo estaba ya?— ahora sí que estaba confundido, él dijo ante todos en el set que Rin era su esposa.

—No, el muy pillo se iba a casar en secreto, pero lo descubrí.

—¿Cómo? Él suele ser muy precavido.

—En ocasiones llega correspondencia de él a la casa.

—¿Abres su correo?— eso sería el colmo de su padre, revisar correspondencia ajena era muy diferente a interrogarlos sobre su vida.

—No, fue un accidente, revisaba el correo y supuse era para mí, era su estado de cuenta, pagaba por los trámites de su boda por el civil.

—Bueno, cuando regrese le daré un regalo a Rin.

—Estás invitado, la boda será aquí.

—¿Qué?— no dejaba de sorprenderse ¿Sesshoumaru había aceptado eso?

—Llegue a un acuerdo con él— agregó al intuir lo que pensaba su hijo menor.

—Lo chantajeaste— esa era la palabra adecuada.

—Detalles sin importancia. Es el próximo fin de semana, Kagome también está invitada. No debes preocuparte por los reporteros, no se enteraran. También vendrán tus amigos Sango y Miroku.

—Le diré a Kagome.

—Ahora solo faltarías tú, ¿No quieres aprovechar y que sea doble?

—Debo irme, adiós—colgó, la idea de casarse con Kagome no le desagradaba en nada, pero primero debía presentarla formalmente y luego ya pensar en el siguiente paso.

Apagó el horno y fue a la habitación, al entrar vio a Kagome sentada frente al escritorio, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y tenía un apósito en su nuca. Él había sido el culpable.

 **…**

 _Regresaban de hacer senderismo, buscaban las escalinatas que llevaban a la cima de la montaña, para cuando dieron con ellas ya era tarde, así que decidieron ir al día siguiente. De regreso se detuvieron a tomar agua a mitad de camino. Kagome se había quitado su camisa de cuadros, quedado en camiseta y se amarró el cabello en una coleta. Decía que se acaloró, pero eso solo hizo que ahora fuese su novio quien sintiese más calor. Al reanudar su camino, Inuyasha ya no podía aguantar más, el trayecto de regreso le parecía interminable, tomó de la mano a su novia y la llevó entre los árboles, en ese momento se alegró de dejar a los perros en la cabaña._

— _Inuyasha... Detente... No aquí— intentaba detener los besos de él, intentaba alejar su mano de sus shorts, pero él sabía cómo ser insistente._

— _Nadie nos verá._

— _Podrían...— no sabía si aquel sendero era muy concurrido o si había alguien más cerca._

— _No hagas ruido— sonrió triunfante, había logrado hacer caer el short de su novia._

— _Alguien podría…_

— _Nadie vendrá— las cabañas cercanas estaban solas, y a una distancia bastante considerable—. ¿Quieres que me detenga?— preguntó al frotarse en su entrada mojada._

— _No se te ocurra— se sujetó firmemente al cuerpo masculino y dejó que él le hiciera lo que quisiera._

 _Cuando se recuperaban, fue que se dio cuenta, la chica se había lastimado el cuello con la corteza del árbol, una leve cortada, apenas un rasguño._

— _Perdón por esto._

— _No duele._

— _Fui muy tosco— se sentía culpable, debió esperar a llegar a la cabaña._

— _Lo disfruté demasiado, no me arrepiento— le dio un beso cuando terminó de reacomodarse la ropa._

 **…**

Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso sobre la herida, fijó su vista en lo que ella hacía, era una lista de algunas salas del museo y ponía anotaciones que él no entendía.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi padre, Sesshoumaru y Rin se casan el próximo fin y nos invitaron.

—¡Wooo!, me alegro por ellos— sí que era una sorpresa, para ser honesta, creía que ya se habían tardado en dar ese paso—. Pero, ¿Cómo le haremos con los reporteros?

—No estarán, será en casa de mi padre.

—Deja de preocuparte por la herida, no me duele— podía sentir la mirada de él.

—¿Qué es eso?— señaló las notas.

—Planeo un recorrido, me gusta cambiar, hacerlos más interesantes.

—Entonces debo ir de nuevo, aunque, me gustaría más que me lo dieses solo a mí.

—Tal vez algún día— le dio un beso y sonrió cuando el chico la alzó—. Creí que tenías hambre.

—Se me antojó algo más— la llevó a la cama, más tarde se ocuparían de recobrar energías.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba tan incómodo parado junto a la mesa donde su hermano y Rin iban a firmar su acta de matrimonio, porque vaya sorpresa se llevó al saber que él y Kagome serían los testigos. Al principio estaba bien, en lo que los esperaba comía un flan que se robó de la cocina, mejor dicho, que el padre de Kagome le dio a probar, por qué si, Touga había contratado al padre de la chica para la comida.

Pero cuando su madre pasó y le tomó una foto, fue que sus nervios comenzaron, ella le sonrió de una manera rara. El traje de tres piezas que vestía le comenzaba a dar calor, lo sentía apretado y se moría de sed.

—Miroku, ¿Qué haces?— aquel flash lo cegó un momento.

—Una foto del recuerdo— vio la oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar.

—No te atrevas a ponerla ahora.

—Tranquilo, será para después. ¿Te divertiste? Yo creo que demasiado, lastimaste a la señorita.

—Yo no…— se sonrojó, no sabía qué decir.

—El que calla otorga, ¿Y por qué eres padrino?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Sesshoumaru no tiene muchos amigos.

—Pudo ser Jaken.

—Idea de Rin, supongo.

—Entiendo, intenta relajarte— le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Parece que el que se casa eres tú.

—Ya llegó el juez— anunció Izayoi—. Dame eso y limpia el dulce en tu labio— le quitó el vaso del flan y le pasó una servilleta.

—Madre, ya no soy un niño.

—Para mí siempre lo serás.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver a Rin, lucia muy feliz y aquel vestido de encaje blanco y tul naranja, le iba muy bien, por otro lado, Sesshoumaru vestía un traje de dos piezas totalmente blanco con bordados en dorado, no sabía si se casaba o llegaba de un viaje de la India, pero iba muy bien con Rin. Sin embargo la que le llamó más su atención fue otra chica, su novia que se acercaba por un costado, ese vestido verde esmeralda se le veía tan bien, a cada paso de ella, sentía mariposas es su estómago.

—¿Nervioso?— preguntó la chica.

—Para nada.

—Ya que están aquí, les diré donde firmar— dijo un hombre mayor que ya estaba al otro lado de la mesa, debía ser el juez.

—La novia firmará aquí y…— comenzó a explicar en lo que los invitados se reunían.

—Espere, somos los padrinos— interrumpió Kagome con rapidez.

—¡Vaya! Nunca me equivoco, eso quiere decir que pronto vendré a casarlos a ustedes— sus palabras solo hicieron que un sonrojo apareciera en Kagome e Inuyasha.

—Inu-chan, te ves muy bien— dijo Rin.

—Pasen y firmen, ya tengo hambre.

 **…**

Los dos pares de ojos miel se observaban fijamente, el masculino con indiferencia y el femenino con victoria. La tensión se podía sentir. Esa inesperada llegada justo cuando firmaban el acta de matrimonio, había sorprendido a la pareja. Pero la ceremonia no se detuvo, cuando el juez se fue, Sesshoumaru fue a obtener respuestas.

—Mi hijo finalmente sienta cabeza— habló finalmente la mujer—. Temía que fuese un engaño o que te arrepintieses como hace años, por eso me tardé en llegar.

—Tenía que decirle, es tu madre— fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa Touga, por experiencia sabía que era mejor no hacer enojar a su ex esposa.

Rin no sabía que decir, durante esos años de relación con Sesshoumaru nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Kimi, la madre de él. Claro que sabía de su existencia, pero la mujer solía viajar por todo el mundo y esta era la primera vez que volvía a Japón luego de cinco años. Y vaya que era una linda mujer, se veía tan elegante con ese vestido negro ajustado.

—Que adorable niña— finalmente se dirigió a Rin.

 _¿Niña? Tan joven se veía._

—¿Serás la hijastra de Sesshoumaru?

—Madre— habló en advertencia Sesshoumaru.

—Es broma, tranquila, solo lo quiero molestar a él— le guiño un ojo—. Dime ¿Qué le viste a un viejito como él? Yo que soy su madre luzco más joven— río con burla—. No importa, traje un álbum de fotos comprometedoras de mi hijo, vamos a verlas— tomó de la mano a Rin y la llevó a una banca del jardín.

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y él asintió, si ella planease algo que no le agradase, la hubiese detenido ¿Cierto?

—Toma esto de una vez— le dio una bolsa de tela—. Lo iba a dejar en la mesa de regalos, pero es mejor ahora.

—Gracias— sacó el contenido, era un álbum que tenía la ilustración de una mujer embarazada y el texto "My Belly Book".

—Espero no saque el carácter amargado de mi hijo, pero pronto lo sabremos ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué?— ¿Sesshoumaru se lo había dicho?

—¿No lo sabes?— miro asombrada a su nuera—. Esperas un…

—¿Cómo es que usted lo sabe?— interrumpió, no quería que todos se enterasen aún.

—Es obvio, estás usando zapatos bajos, cuando ese vestido va mejor con zapatillas, has comido a escondidas un poco de todo de la barra de aperitivos— Rin debía admitir que eso era cierto, no quería que alguien la viese comiendo de más y dijese el típico comentario "Si que comes mucho ¿No estarás embarazada?", entonces ella se pondría nerviosa y tendría que dar la noticia antes de tiempo—. Y lo más importante, mi hijo no deja de apartar las bebidas alcohólicas de ti. Aunque no creo que seas de las que beben, pero sí creo que eres despistada.

 **…**

Inuyasha no aguantó más, debía ir con su hermano y decirle lo que pensaban, entonces cuando lo vio entrar a la casa, lo siguió.

—Tú— señaló—. Ingrato, no me ibas a decir de tu boda. Yo te digo de Kagome.

—Debes hacerlo, tengo que estar preparado para tus idioteces.

—Mínimo un "Me caso con Rin", no tenías que invitarme, pero ella me importa.

—Sessh, dijiste que le habías dicho— Rin venía bajando las escaleras.

—Déjalo, me alegro por ti, si este tipo cara de… Si Sesshoumaru— corrigió, por Rin intentaría llevarse mejor con su hermano—. Si él te hace feliz, me alegro por ti.

—No te dije porque te fuiste— soltó el mayor.

—Tuviste mucho tiempo, no importa, no le arruinemos la fiesta a Rin.

—Te lo iba a decir pero padre se enteró antes de poder hacerlo, pero como eres cercano a Rin y ella te quiere…

Inuyasha vio cómo Rin sonreía y se ponía muy feliz, no comprendía que le ocurría.

—¿Serías padrino de mi bebé?— lo había dicho, le costó demasiado decirlo pero ya estaba hecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál bebé?

—Serás tío— olvidó lo lento que era Inuyasha para captar las indirectas.

—¿Cuándo lo estés?— miró a Rin y negó con una sonrisa—. ¿Ya lo estás?

—¿Aceptas o no?— interrumpió Sesshoumaru, se estaba impacientando.

—Claro, ¿Tú serás padre? Eso será digno de ver.

—Tarado, ¡Y! Nada de decirle a alguien sobre esto.

—Será sorpresa— contestó Rin.

—No diré nada— Sesshoumaru le dirigió una última mirada antes de ir donde estaba Jaken, al hombre ya se le estaban pasando las copas.

—Te quiere, a su manera— dijo la chica—. Vamos Inu-chan, quiero algo de comer, veamos si ya estará lista comida— lo tomó del brazo y fueron a la cocina.

 **…**

Los doce invitados y la pareja principal, estaban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa en el jardín. Sesshoumaru y Rin a la cabeza, Kimi, Jaken y la familia Higurashi estaba a la derecha de Sesshoumaru, mientras que Toga, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango, estaban del lado de Rin. Toda la comida iba bien, solo quedaba el postre, pero pasó algo que Sesshoumaru no previó.

—Le dije a Sessho que fuese a Shirakawa-go, pero no quiere— su hijo la vio con advertencia, su madre le había sugerido pasar en ese lugar parte del embarazo de Rin, el aire limpio le vendría bien.

—¿Es lindo?— preguntó Izayoi.

—Sí, sobre todo al final del invierno.

—Nunca he ido.

—Deberías.

—¿Cuándo fuiste?

—Madre— murmuró Sesshoumaru, la conocía y sabía que le gustaba el drama.

—Touga y yo vivimos un tiempo allí, cuando esperamos a Sessho ¿Verdad que es lindo?— preguntó a su ex esposo.

La mayoría dejó de comer, temían que se diese una escena, Rin miraba entre espantada a las dos mujeres, Sesshoumaru había endurecido su mirada para con su madre y Toga no sabía qué responder.

—Touga, deberíamos ir— dijo con emoción Izayoi y el ambiente se aligeró—. Luego no sabemos dónde tomar vacaciones.

—Sí, es buena idea.

—Seguimos teniendo una casa allá, quedamos en que se la dejaríamos a Sesshoumaru para cuando se casase y…

—Arruinas mi boda y nunca verás a tu nieto.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y ahora todos veían a Rin, quién no sabía dónde meterse.

—Finalmente lo dices, ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es no presumir que tendré un nieto tan lindo como ella?

—¿Rin está embarazada?— preguntó Touga.

—Padre, ¿Me pasas el pan?— Inuyasha intentó traer la atención a él, pero no funcionó, todos esperaban una explicación.

—¿Creíste que iba a decirlo? Que poca fe me tienes— fingió indignación Kimi.

—Sesshoumaru, ¿Tendré mi primer nieto?— ¡Que alguien le confirmase!

—Si padre, serás abuelo.

—Iza, espero que no sientas celos, en lo que tu hijo te da uno, te presto a mi nieto.

—Gracias, aunque espero no sea larga la espera— ambas mujeres rieron.

—¿Kagome?

La chica vio a su padre, el la miraba fijamente y no entendía la razón, pero luego al ver a Inuyasha y luego a ella de nuevo, lo entendió, se puso roja y negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha al ver a su novia picar su tarta, vio a su suegro para intentar saber qué había ocurrido, entonces le vio murmurar "espero que ella no lo esté también".

—Le quedaron muy buenas las tartas— fue lo que atinó a decir y la madre de Kagome rió.

Al final, Rin veía emocionada a todos, quedó huérfana muy joven, por un tiempo solo fueron ella y una tía lejana que era muy conservadora, las fiestas y amigos estaban prohibidos, al morir su tía, quedó sola hasta que por cosas del destino, fue a conocer al que a partir de ese día era su esposo. Por ello, no sabía lo que era una reunión familiar. Ver a ese pequeño grupo de personas disfrutando aquella comida para celebrar su boda y ahora la venida de un bebé, la ponían muy feliz. Vio su mano donde ahora estaba un anillo, luego vio la de Sesshoumaru y quiso llorar, llevó sus manos a su vientre y cuando una de las manos de su esposo acarició el lugar, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, su bebé tendría una gran familia.

* * *

 **27/12/2018**

 **¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí, pero tantas cosas han pasado que se me fue el tiempo. Espero este capítulo les gustase, ojalá no esté perdiendo la práctica.**

 **Seguro se preguntan: ¿Por qué Kimi y no Irasue?, pues bueno, en realidad Rumiko nunca le dio nombre, y vi en internet que también la llaman Inu Kimi, entonces decidí cambiar.**

 **Por último, espero nos sigamos leyendo pronto ;D**


	17. Breaking News

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia o referencia._

* * *

 **16\. Breaking News**

Cuando la noche siguiente a la boda, Miroku y Kimi subieron a sus respectivas cuentas de Instagram algunas fotos del evento, los medios y los fans se volvieron locos. La noticia fue tendencia en todos los medios digitales e impresos. En el set los reporteros y fans se aglomeraban para tener alguna novedad o entrevista. Con lo que ninguno de ellos contó fue que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru llegasen en helicóptero y no por la entrada principal. Logrando escabullirse.

 **…**

Inuyasha se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de descanso, aquella mañana había iniciado de maravilla, al despertarse antes de lo usual, se encargó de despertar a Kagome de la mejor manera que conocía, luego se ducharon juntos y mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse para desayunar juntos, encendió la televisión. Cambiaba de canales en busca de algo entretenido, cuando alcanzó a ver fotos de la boda de Sesshoumaru y Rin. Los presentadores decían que las fotos las había subido Miroku y Kimi la madre de Sesshoumaru. Los titulares era: "Los solteros más codiciadla de Japón se han casado" y "¿Finalmente conoceremos a la novia misteriosa de Inuyasha?". Estaban pasando una foto de Sesshoumaru y Rin firmando el acta de matrimonio y luego la foto de él esperando a que Kagome terminara de firmar, algo bueno, la chica estaba de espaldas.

Cambió a otro canal y aquí la nota era más amarillista, "Una niña se llevaba el premio mayor de la familia Taisho". Kagome apareció en la sala cuando los presentadores discutían acerca del traje sencillo que vistió, que en comparación a Sesshoumaru no parecía como un novio. ¡Obviamente no lo parecía porque él fue el jodido testigo!

Pero lo que más le estresó esa mañana, fue cuando su equipo de seguridad le informó de los reporteros afuera de la reja de entrada. No le preocupa su salida, le preocupaba la manera en que Kagome saldría, de tener su día libre, podría simplemente esconderse en la casa hasta solucionar todo, pero ella debía ya irse al trabajo. Estaba pensando en una manera no sospechosa de sacarla, cuando recibió la llamada de Sesshoumaru, le dijo que iría en helicóptero por él para llevarlo al set. Kagome no podía ir en helicóptero porque sospecharían más. Entonces fue que al ver a sus perros le vino una idea, Totosai la sacaría en la camioneta, la chica se debía agachar en la parte trasera, ser cubierta por mantas y con suerte los perros la ayudarían a camuflarse.

El plan resultó, no obstante los reporteros se lanzaron a la camioneta al ver que solo era Totosai quien llevaba supuestamente a los perros a la veterinaria y abrieron el paso. Luego de eso no supo nada más de la chica.

Inuyasha terminó por acostarse en el sillón, su celular vibró, Kagome le decía por texto que estaba bien, ya en su trabajo y los perros en el templo. Una preocupación menos. Prendió la televisión de la sala, necesitaba saber qué otras cosas estaban diciendo y si tenían alguna foto donde se viese el rostro de Kagome. Hasta ahora las notas seguían siendo casi las mismas, así que silenció el audio y casi al instante, como en sincronización, Miroku entró a la sala acompañado de Sango.

—¡¿En qué pensabas Miroku?!— regañó Inuyasha, levantándose para encararlo.

—Debes calmarte, no puse a la señorita.

—Inuyasha, él no fue el único, la madre de Sesshoumaru también.

—No lo defiendas, no debió poner fotos mías y sin aclarar quienes se casaban.

—Creí que era obvio quienes se casaban y la madre de Sesshoumaru si puso que estaba en la boda de su hijo, creí que se daba a entender bien.

—Pues en esta— Inuyasha le mostró la foto donde él estaba comiendo el flan y Miroku le puso "Calmando esos nervios".

—Es verdad, estabas nervioso.

—¿Y qué dices de esta otra?— estaba junto a la mesa donde firmarían el acta, sonreía y tenía la mirada fija en una dirección.

—Eso es simple, veías llegar a la señorita y por eso "La mirada de un hombre enamorado", un gran título— al parecer a su amigo no le convenció la explicación—. En mi defensa, solo puse fotos donde te veías tú, Sesshoumaru y Rin, Sango y yo, quien puso la foto donde firmaban y el video donde te ves bailando esa pieza lenta al fondo con la señorita, fue la madre de tu hermano.

—Esto es bueno, saben que tu novia también estuvo presente y podrás ver la reacción, tal vez se lo tomen bien y ya la presentas— Sango intentó verle el lado positivo.

—No creo que eso pase— interrumpió Shippou al entrar, les llevaba noticias.

—Shippou, no digas eso, no ayudas— regañó Miroku al joven, ya habían logrado calmar a la bestia.

—Escuché que la popularidad del programa está en riesgo, los productores están muy preocupados y hay fans afuera exigiendo que salgas.

—Esto no puede estar pasando— nuevamente Inuyasha se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Es imagen de las cámaras de seguridad— les mostró la tableta, en la toma habían fácilmente unas trescientas fans, y al fondo estaba las camionetas de reporteros.

—¿Acaso no tienen algo más qué hacer?— se quejó Inuyasha, temía que al ver eso, Kagome ya no quisiera darse a conocer o peor, terminar con él.

—Aquí estás— Rin le llevaba novedades a Inuyasha—. Los productores están en reunión con Sesshoumaru.

—Rin, perdón por todo esto, cuando las puse jamás creí que todo fuese un caos— se disculpó de inmediato Miroku.

—Con ella si te disculpas— le reprochó Inuyasha a su amigo.

—Calma, debíamos decirlo en algún momento, no de esta manera, pero ya se dio así.

—¿Eso qué es?— preguntó Sango al percatarse del paquete que cargaba Shippou.

—Revistas y periódicos de espectáculos, eres, son primera plana.

Sango tomó dos revistas y en portada estaban los títulos: "¿Cómo una niña pudo echarse a la bolsa al mayor de los hermanos Taisho?" y "¿Boda por amor o conveniencia?", al leer eso, Sango quedó perpleja, hasta hace unos días nadie se fijaba en Rin, y ahora los medios intentaban difamarla, eran pura mierda.

Miroku cogió dos periódicos y al leer los encabezados quiso reír, si conocieran a los hermanos jamás en la vida hubiesen puesto: "La boda secreta del año" y "¿Boda doble de los hermanos Taisho?". Ni en un millón de años, esos dos compartirían una boda.

Rin se sentó junto a Inuyasha y tomó las tres revistas que quedaron, "¿Qué motivos llevarían al codiciado soltero a tener una boda secreta?", "¿Finalmente conoceremos a la novia secreta de Inuyasha?" y "Escoger entre una niña y una mujer, las ventajas y desventajas".

Inuyasha echó un vistazo al artículo que veía Rin, le había llamado la atención porque vio la foto de Kagura del lado derecho y la foto de Rin a la derecha, entre las dos fotos, había una lista. Leyó lo que alcanzó a ver del artículo, "Las niñas quieren que su pareja adivine sus problemas, las mujeres hablan", "Las niñas quieren alguien que las mantenga, un _SugarDaddy_ , las mujeres son independientes económicamente", "Las niñas hacen que vuelvas a casa, las mujeres hacen que quieras volver a casa", "Las niñas solo ven shows vacíos, las mujeres leen" y "Las niñas necesitan niñeras, las mujeres son independientes".

El Taisho menor estaba molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer esa clase de artículos a costa de Rin?

—Rin, sabes que eso... Sabes que Sesshoumaru no piensa eso— no sabía qué más decir.

—Inu-chan, no te preocupes— volteó a verlo con una sonrisa—. Eso lo sé, estoy bien.

—Por un momento te quedaste tiesa.

—Es solo que me sorprende la imaginación que tienen para sus "noticias" y vender más, me parece divertido.

Inuyasha decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo, ella se veía feliz, pero la vigilaría, ella y su sobrino le preocupaban, porque un disgusto les podía hacer daño ¿Cierto?

 **…**

Kagome tenía planeado pasar la hora de su comida en su área de trabajo, tal vez así el tiempo pasaría rápido y su mente se mantendría ocupada, lo último que quería era saber de los chismes que se estaban dando en torno a la boda de Rin y Sesshoumaru. Con lo que no contó, fue que su estómago exigía comida y el emparedado que llevó, no le llenó. Tomó sus cosas y fue a la cafetería, con suerte en las televisiones del lugar no tenían chismes de la farándula y pasaban cosas culturales como siempre.

Al entrar a la cafetería notó que pasaban un documental sobre "La isla de Pascua", aquello la alivió, se formó en la barra del buffet y una vez que lleno charola de comida, buscó un lugar, todo estaba lleno, no iba a tener más remedio que salir a los jardines a comer, pero pronto una mano conocida llamó su atención.

—Higurashi, aquí siéntate— Hojo le ofrecía un asiento junto a él—. ¿Qué tal tus días libres?

—Geniales— estar con Hojo era un área neutral, el chico no era del tipo que tuviese interés por los famosos.

—Saliste tarde a comer.

—Sí, debía terminar un pendiente— mintió.

—¿Estabas en su casa cuando se dio el caos?— susurró para que nadie les escuchara.

—Eso, no, me enteré al llegar aquí.

—Te salvaste, ¿En verdad fue boda doble?

—No creí que te gustaste el chismorreo.

—No puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad, además, estaba preocupado por ti, que te confundieran con la novia.

—Créeme, nadie pensaría eso.

—Tengo entradas para ver "Los Miserables", recuerdo que en la escuela te gustó mucho el libro.

—Hojo, yo…

—Antes de olvidarlo, en estos días que no estuviste, me enteré que tendrán vacante en restauración, pensé que podrías aplicar.

—¿En verdad?— desde la carrera quiso dedicarse a la restauración, por eso entró a trabajar al museo, pero solo le dieron un puesto en el área de visitas guiadas.

—Te mandaré los documentos que debes llenar y...

—Hola chicos, ¿Están libres los otros lugares?

Kagome al ver llegar a Umi, Himawari y Shinji supo que hasta allí había llegado el área neutral, ese trío del área de recursos humanos, estaban muy interesados en la vida de los famosos.

—¿Se enteraron de la última gran noticia?— Himawari estaba emocionada, como si tuviese ella la exclusiva.

—Sí, la foto del agujero negro es algo fantástico— contestó Kagome.

—¡Eso no! De la boda secreta de Inuyasha— dijo Umi como si fuese algo obvio.

—¡Chicas! No lo olviden, boda doble porque también se casó su hermano, desperdicio que ambos fuesen _hetero_ — Shinji suspiró decaído.

—Hojo, ¿Qué te parece la novia misteriosa de Inuyasha?— Umi le mostró la foto que aparecía en una revista.

—Es solo su espalda, no puedo decir mucho.

—¿Por qué creen que el vestido no fue todo blanco?— Himawari veía la foto de Rin.

—Seguro porque todo fue de último momento— espéculo Umi.

—En "Famosos bajo la lupa", dicen que es de mala suerte y que debió ser porque no fue una boda deseada— Shinji vio con desprecio la foto de Rin, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Kagome.

La azabache quiso gritarles que se equivocaban, era obvio que su cuñado y Rin si querían esa boda, por lo que le contó Inuyasha, tal vez Sesshouamru era el más ansioso, no es que Rin no lo estuviera, simplemente era que Sesshoumaru ya sabía lo que quería desde hace mucho y aunque le demostrase a Rin que la amaba, la chica aún tenía dudas, no en cuanto a si amaba o no a Sesshoumaru, dudas respecto a que él se arrepintiera. El vestido tuvo color naranja porque era el color de Rin y se veía hermosa.

—Históricamente los vestidos de novia no eran blancos, en el siglo XVII eran azules porque representaban la vestimenta de la virgen cristina, en el XVIII preferían los colores pasteles y no fue hasta el año 1840 que la reina Victoria impuso la moda del color blanco.

El trio vio con mala cara a Kagome, ella siempre le quitaba el romanticismo a todo con sus datos históricos.

—Higurashi, sabes muchos datos interesantes, yo no sabía eso— Hojo estaba fascinado.

—En tu boda, ¿Qué vestirías?— preguntó con curiosidad Umi a Kagome.

—No lo sé, nunca me he puesto a pesar en ello, ni en si me voy a casar algún día— la idea de casarse con Inuyasha no le desagradaba, pero su relación no era lo que se dice normal y nadie sabe lo que depara el destino, era mejor no adelantarse a las cosas, mejor vivir el momento—. Pero al venir de un templo y tener las tradiciones muy presentes, seguramente usaría el kimono blanco tradicional.

—Debimos suponer esa respuesta de tu parte— dijo Shinji—. ¿Y tú Hojo?

—Lo que convine mejor con lo que prefiera mi futura esposa.

—Vean esto— Umi mostró a sus acompañantes algo en su celular —. En una hora van a dar una conferencia de prensa para aclarar todo el enrollo.

—En verdad espero que Inu bombón no se casara— Umi cruzó los dedos.

—¿Tan malo sería?— Kagome intentó no sonar con mucho interés, pero era su oportunidad de indagar un poco en cuáles serían las reacciones de los fans de Inuyasha cuando supieran de ella.

—No sabemos nada de esa misteriosa mujer, no sabemos si es buena, si está a la altura de él, ni a qué agencia pertenece, si solo está con él por su fama o si es extranjera— explicó Himawari.

—Sí, esas son lo peor, puede usarlo de pañuelo, siempre es mejor el producto nacional— Shinji señaló a sus compañeras.

—Esperen, ¿Cómo que a cuál agencia?

—Se refieren a que si es modelo o actriz debe estar con alguna compañía que la represente— contestó Hojo a Kagome, ya sentía el ambiente muy tenso.

—Puede ser que a ninguna.

—¡No digas eso!— exclamó el trío.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo entenderías, estas cosas no están a tu altura— Kagome sintió grandes deseos de hacer que la cara de Shinji visitara su sopa.

—Míralo de esta manera— habló Umi—. Tú eres historiadora y lo correcto es que seas pareja con alguien afín a ti, por ejemplo Hojo que es contador. Así Inuyasha, debe estar con alguien que entienda su mundo.

—Es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado— ella e Inuyasha no tenían problemas con sus carreras, admitía que era complicado y aun llegaba a sentir celos por actrices y modelos con quienes interactuaba su novio, pero sabía que él solo la quería a ella, vio su celular, ningún mensaje de Inuyasha, esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

 **…**

Su sobrina ya la tenía preocupada, en la mañana le había dejado el desayuno y seguía intacto, no le preocupó porque supuso que se había quedado terminando el altar a Inuyasha, pero cuando a las cuatro de la tarde le llamó para comer y no le contestó, entró a la recámara que estaría en penumbras de no ser por la luz que daba la pantalla del televisor. La imagen que vio de su sobrina en la cama, tapada con una cobija hasta la cabeza, botes de helado a su alrededor y varias revistas, la preocupó.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué los botes de helado?

—Obligaron a mi amado Inuyasha a casarse— tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y el maquillaje todo corrido.

—¿Qué?

—Míralo— le dio las revistas que esa mañana salió a comprar para confirmar lo que se decía en la televisión.

—Debe ser un error o una broma— leyó los encabezados de las ocho revistas, no podía creer lo que leía, al parecer no había broma alguna.

—¿Y esta niña de dónde salió?— señaló la foto de Rin.

—Solo era la asistente de mi cuñado, nadie importante y ahora es la esposa de mi cuñado, ¡Fue boda doble!— chilló más fuerte.

—¿Mi hombre se casó con una adolescente?

—No puedo tía, ya no quiero vivir— se llevó a la boca otra cucharada de helado.

—¡Escúchame!— le sostuvo la cara para que la viese—. Aun así le obligaron a casarse, puede ser momentáneo, hay algo llamado divorcio.

—Pero...

—Súbele a la televisión, parece que van a dar una conferencia de prensa.

 _Primero apareció Jaken el abogado de Sesshoumaru, detrás de él se veía al productor Waruhi, Sesshoumaru y Rin, tomaron asiento en una larga mesa, Jaken comprobó que el micrófono tuviese sonido y habló._

— _Buenas tardes, en las últimas horas se dieron una serie de notas que si bien son en parte ciertas, se ha distorsionado la verdad. El fin de semana si se llevó a cabo una boda, que se había pospuesto por múltiples razones, esa boda fue del manager Taisho Sesshoumaru y Sakuraba Rin— volteó a su izquierda para ver a los nombrados—. El hermano de Sesshoumaru, Taisho Inuyasha, estuvo presente en calidad de hermano y testigo._

— _¿Y la mujer del vestido verde?— preguntó uno de los reporteros._

— _Amiga mía, de hace tiempo, espero comprendan que si no se da su nombre es para proteger su privacidad— respondió Rin._

— _¿Esa amiga es la novia de Inuyasha?_

— _Sea su novia o no, es información personal._

— _¿Es alguna actriz, cante o hija de algún empresario?_

— _Lo que ella es, es simple, mi mejor amiga._

— _¿La novia de Inuyasha estuvo presente?_

— _En la boda solo hubo familiares y amigos, nadie más— contestó Sesshoumaru._

— _Fuentes confiables nos han dicho que usted había declarado hace tiempo que ya era esposo de su asistente._

— _Yo no confiaría en esas fuentes que solo buscan aprovecharse de la situación— ya sabía quién fue esa fuente "confiable", si Michibata insistía en querer arruinar y meterse en su vida, se iba a arrepentir._

— _¿Por qué no anunciaron la boda?_

— _Fue un evento privado, no debía ser de su interés._

— _¿Desde cuándo comenzaron a planearla?_

— _Dos años, y antes de que pregunten, se pospuso por la agenda tan exigente que hemos llevado._

— _Hasta aquí la entrevista— Jaken dio por terminada la conferencia y el programa regresó con sus presentadores que se preparaban a analizar los nuevos datos._

Finalmente podía comenzar a calmarse, su amado Inuyasha seguía soltero, todo fue una confusión por parte de los reporteros, haría una lista de los autores de aquel chisme y estarían vetados de su boda con Inuyasha, porque a diferencia de su cuñado, ella quería una boda pública y a lo grande.

—Entonces no se casó.

—Él jamás te traicionaría— le pasó más pañuelos a su sobrina.

—Ahora me siento mal, desconfié de él, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

—Es una prueba que te pone la vida.

—Debo hacer algo para disculparme— se levantó y abrió las cortinas, tenía las energías renovadas.

—Luego piensas en ello, ahora baja a comer.

—¿Tu estas bien? Sesshoumaru se casó con esa mocosa y...

—Pronto se va a dar cuenta que lo que él necesita es una mujer y no una niña— se guiñó el ojos y juntas fueron a comer.

 **...**

Las grabaciones se habían suspendido, ya la mayoría se había ido a casa, y aunque en un principio Inuyasha creyó que él también debería estar en la conferencia, Sesshoumaru dijo que no era necesario, ya que si debía mentir no iba a poder hacerlo o los reporteros sabrían que decía una mentira. Así que permaneció en sala de descanso, vio el comunicado y cuando terminó, salió a encontrarse con su hermano.

—Sesshoumaru.

—Creí que aprovecharías para irte.

—Me quedaré en las habitaciones de aquí, mi casa ahora está sola— ojalá se pudiera ir y llegar a ver Kagome, comprobar que todo seguía bien en su relación, pero la chica no estaría en casa—. El productor y los otros... ¿Dijeron algo sobre ella?

—Siguen sin estar felices, deberías esperar un poco más para presentarla.

—¿Por qué?— el plan era que volviendo de las vacaciones presentaría a Kagome.

—No es el momento, deja que las cosas se calmen.

—Confía en él— intervino Rin antes de que Inuyasha comenzara una discusión con Sesshoumaru.

—De acuerdo.

—Ve a descansar— sugirió Sesshoumaru—. Mañana se reanudan las grabaciones.

—Gracias, hasta mañana.

—Me siento triste por él— a Rin no le gustaba verlo decaído.

—Él quiso esta vida.

—No seas cruel, si no fuese por eso, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

—Jaken te va a llevar a casa, tengo otro asunto.

—Cálmate, no te estreses.

—Ve a descansar.

—Te estaremos esperando— le dio un rápido beso y fue donde Jaken la esperaba.

* * *

 **18/05/2019**

 **Terminé, lamento mucho la demora, como he puesto antes, esto tiene tantos datos, fechas, tiempos, personajes… Que debo poner mucha atención para no meterme en un lio. Intentaré ser más constante. Deseo que la espera valiera la pena, esto es importante para lo que vendrá más adelante. Nos leemos.**


End file.
